A Christmas Carol  G Style
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: Callen doesn't do Christmas. Why not? The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future might have something to say about that. Can they tempt him to try again? Who exactly will they be? Was it really just a dream? Merry Christmas Everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Carol - G Style.**

_A/N – Merry Christmas everyone. _

_So, being the Christmas loving girl that I am, and having been inspired by a Christmas story by Kavi Leighanna (it's over in the Castle fandom if anyone is interested) I played around and came up with the following story. The plan is to post every couple of days and have the story finish up on Christmas Eve. _

_Inspired by the story A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens and the numerous movies that followed._

_I've had a great first year with FF (okay so it's eight months since I actually registered) and I guess in a way this is a thank you to those out there who have supported my stories by either betaing, reviewing favouriting, alerting or simply by reading. I hope you enjoy. I've had a lot of fun writing this and look forward to hearing what you think of it. It's fun, but a little sad in places, but ultimately happy of course. But then so was the book and movies so, there is my excuse. Now, I'm classifying it as AU, because it's Christmas 2010 and Nate is still around and there is no mention of Deeks. Also, it is entirely possible some of this will be OOC. Especially once the dreams finish, though I have tried not to go too far off course, because hey, we love our LA characters._

_Now for that little thing called a disclaimer, which is going to be a little more than my short and sweet one._

_I do not own: NCIS LA, A Christmas Carol (of any version), any other book reference, or movie reference, or carol reference, or anything else for that matter that occurs in this story, except for the OC's and the original parts of the story. There we go, that should pretty much cover all bases._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

**Chapter 1 – I don't do Christmas, Hetty**

It was the jingle of bells that set Callen on edge. Out in the shops, or on the streets, he was generally able to ignore it, just like every other noise that was pointless, that interfered with him hearing what was necessary to keep himself and those he cared about safe.

But in the office, where there weren't any bells that he knew of, except those on the tree that Hetty had put up and they weren't big enough to make the kind of jingling sound that Callen was hearing now. That ... That was different.

Callen turned his head to look in the direction of the annoyance. Hetty, Santa hats in hand and one on her head, complete with three bells that were obviously the cause of his current edgy state, was walking into the bullpen.

Callen took in the odd sight and glanced down at Hetty's feet as she got closer, half expecting to see jingling elf slippers on them. Hetty walked up to Nate, plopping one of the many hats she had in her possession onto his head and followed it up with one for Kensi. It was much more girly than the one Hetty had placed on top of Nate, all sequins and satin. Next stop for Santa's Elf of Christmas Hats was Sam, who raised an eyebrow at the little woman who dared to place that red and white furry hat on his head. Hetty returned the look with a stern one of her own and Callen saw Sam swallow nervously, and knew that he wasn't going to say a word.

Hetty walked toward him and Callen shook his head, sliding his chair back away from her as she advanced on him.

"You know I don't do Christmas, Hetty," Callen said firmly.

Hetty ignored him and stepped closer. Callen had nowhere to go; his chair was already back against the wall. She plopped the hat on his head, slightly crooked, and Callen shot Kensi a glare when she burst out laughing at him.

"Hetty," Callen warned as he reached up to pull it off. Hetty's hand shot out and grabbed his, quicker than he thought possible, stopping him. In hindsight, perhaps he should have stood up rather than try and wheel himself out of her reach.

"Plans have been finalised for the team Christmas function. I am assuming that all of you have followed my instructions and kept tomorrow free between the hours of ten am and four pm. If you haven't," Hetty eyed Callen as she said those words, "you still have time to rectify that mistake. So, tomorrow morning, Christmas Eve, ten am, I expect to see all of you on my doorstep. Do not forget your hats." There was a collective groan from the three males in the bullpen and a muffled giggle from Kensi before Hetty continued. "Remember, Christmas is a joyous time and so help me, joyous time we will have. Do I make myself clear?"

Nate raised an eyebrow at the ferocity behind Hetty's statement but wisely said nothing. Just nodded his agreement as did the rest, aside from Callen.

"Tell me again Hetty. Why aren't we just going out for drinks?" Callen asked. He could handle drinks but a full day of Christmas cheer; that he wasn't up to.

"Because Mr Callen, the last time we did Christmas at a bar, you slipped away after one drink, Nate and Eric got decidedly drunk and raucous on the eggnog."

Kensi chuckled at the memory and Callen gave her a knowing look. He had left before that but he had his suspicions that Kensi had something to do with the alcohol content in the eggnog, though she had never admitted anything.

Hetty continued.

"Kensi made a play for the hunky bartender and disappeared halfway through the evening which surprise, surprise, coincided when said bartender's shift ended."

There was the additional reasons why Callen had those suspicions. He had already suspected due to the flirting she was doing that night, but when Sam told him about her leaving, the suspicions had intensified.

Kensi had the grace to look contrite, albeit only slightly. There was a smile on her face that definitely implied she had enjoyed herself.

Hetty turned to Sam as she finished. "Which left Sam and myself looking like a rather odd couple. That won't be happening again. You are all mine from ten am until four pm at the earliest."

Nate opened his mouth but Hetty continued before he could say anything.

"And yes, I have every intention of locking the doors and setting the alarm if I feel the need to. Now, you may all go home," she finished rather magnanimously, before she turned and walked to her desk, four sets of eyes following her.

It was only three pm and she had just sent them home. Admittedly, they didn't have a major case they were working on. Miracle of miracles, really. They were just doing paperwork and following up on cold case files.

"Did she-" Kensi started to ask in shock.

"Yep," Nate agreed, still staring at their boss.

"Better make the most of it," Sam advised as he stood up and gathered his things.

Kensi moved even quicker and Callen rose as well. He didn't want to be left alone with Hetty in the office, knowing that somehow she would find a way to make him promise to be there tomorrow. So far, he had managed to avoid that particular conversation.

"So G, tell us, why don't you do Christmas?" Sam asked as the three of them walked out, Nate having had to return to his office to gather his things before leaving.

Before Callen could answer, a sound caught his attention and he turned to see Eric skipping lightly down the stairs, whistling some upbeat Christmas Carol as the light on the top of the Santa hat on his head flashed to a different beat. Callen turned away with a groan, not sure if he preferred the sight and sound of Eric or the interrogation that was starting from Sam.

"I just don't Sam. Not my thing," Callen gave his usual explanation with the faint hope that Sam would let it go at that.

"Bull. Four years G, and you still won't tell me what your deal is about Christmas."

Kensi looked at Callen curiously as they stepped out the office door, but didn't say anything.

"Look Sam, Christmas is about family. I never had one, so it's just not my thing." His heart ached at the lie he had just told, his chest tightening at the pain that flared in him but nothing on his face gave away that inner turmoil.

By this time they had arrived at their cars and Kensi was still looking at him funny.

"What?" Callen asked her impatiently.

Kensi shrugged. "All that food and toys. Good excuse to go buy some latest fancy gadget or toy just because. Really doesn't do anything for you?"

"Nope," Callen said, even as the old excited Christmasy feelings of a time long ago stirred deep down. He pushed them back and opened his car door. "Christmas just ain't my thing," he denied one last time.

"See you tomorrow G," Sam said with a shake of his head.

Callen could tell from Sam's look that he knew he was lying but had decided not to push. At least not yet.

"Not likely," Callen replied, stopping both Sam and Kensi in their tracks. They turned back to him.

Sam looked at him in confusion. "You willing to risk Hetty turning up on your doorstep and dragging your sorry ass there?"

Callen shook his head and gave them a trademark smirk. "She can't do that if she can't find me." And he had no intention of Hetty being able to find him tomorrow.

"You sure about that?" Kensi queried.

"Night Kenz, Night Sam." Callen got into his car, ignoring the trepidation that Kensi's question and look had caused in his stomach. Hetty was good.

_Remember though, you're better ... Right? _

Now why did that last word have to sound so filled with doubt?

"Night G."

Kensi leaned down and looked in through his open window, a teasing smile on her face. "Night Scrooge. Say hi to the Ghosts for me."

Callen glared at Kensi and her reference to A Christmas Carol. It was the one Christmas story he really hated. The idea of that last ghost in particular had haunted him for weeks the first time as a child he had watched a version of that movie. He'd never watched it again, even when she-. He cut his thoughts off there as Kensi pulled away from his car, laughing softly as she went to hers.

Callen drove home, listening to the loud thump of some rock CD he had in his car that enabled him to avoid the Christmas themed radio tunes that were sure to be on eight out of ten radio stations. He wasn't going to spend his trip home flicking to try and find something decent to listen to, that matched with his mood.

When Callen arrived home he threw some things into a bag ready for tomorrow morning. He was going to find some camping spot in the middle of some very dead zone for cellphone reception and spend some time communing with nature. Not something he normally enjoyed doing in his free time, but if it came down to that or Christmas, the idea became very appealing.

Callen sat back on his couch, beer in hand, put his head back and looked at the ceiling. He studied the cracks in the paint, knowing he should be doing something about it. A quick wash, sand and a fresh coat of ceiling white would make a huge difference, but he was wallowing.

Just a little.

Christmas.

It wasn't that he had always felt this way about Christmas. He used to just be indifferent, took whatever Christmas orientated things that made their way into his life, accepted them as part of the year and moved on when it was over. He'd learned early on in the system as a child that Christmas wasn't a priority, be it in the orphanages or even the homes. It was better to not expect anything than to get your hopes up only to have them dashed. He wasn't the kind of person who counted down to Christmas or anything like that. Most times he was shocked that it was already getting close to Christmas when he noticed all the decorations going up in the windows of the shops he rarely entered and the lights that appeared on the houses.

No, he wasn't usually a Grinch at Christmas.

There was a time when he had really enjoyed it. When she'd helped him see the fun, the family, the miracles. Not simply the commercialism, but the real meaning behind Christmas, well at least her version. She'd shown him something he'd missed most of his childhood. But she wasn't around anymore and since she had gone, he hadn't done Christmas. To explain the real reason to Sam would mean talking about her and talking about her was something he wasn't up to doing, especially at Christmas. Maybe if the topic came up outside of that particular season he might tell him.

_As if, _a voice inside his head retorted. The voice was right. There had been opportunities. Sam kept referring to his need to find him a good girl. Any one of those times would have been a good starting point.

Callen put down his beer and went for a shower. His neighbours next door had just arrived home and the carols had started playing loudly from their stereo. Not loud enough to report, just loud enough to interfere with his thoughts. A shower would help drown out the sound.

Callen was seriously tempted to leave now to find his camping spot, but that would give Hetty too much time to find him. He wouldn't put it past her to have a spy camera somewhere trained on his place, and someone reporting back to her that he had just left the building. He had a plan and he would stick to it and, if everything panned out as he hoped, Hetty's Christmas Party would be well underway before she realised he wasn't coming and she wouldn't be able to leave all her guests to come "drag his sorry ass" to it. The others enjoyed Christmas, in their own way and, as much as he cared about his team, he didn't want to drag them down into his miserable world at this time of year.

Later that night, after he'd actually washed and sanded the ceiling, with some heavy metal music blaring on his stereo to drown out the still playing carols, and had yet another shower, he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep, but his mind kept drifting to her.

Eventually he gave in and pulled out her picture from the envelope he kept hidden under his mattress.

He ran his fingers gently over her face, remembering the softness of her skin, the way her cheeks had coloured when she was embarrassed or turned on. A small laugh, with just a small hint of pain, slipped past his lips as he remembered the number of times he'd taken advantage of that. She'd be embarrassed about something but he'd deliberately take it the other way and followed up appropriately. She'd always found him hard to resist, but then so had he her.

Callen studied those beautiful grey eyes. He'd felt he could see right through to her soul when he'd looked in them. To the sweet, loving soul that had loved his, even though his was nowhere near as sweet, innocent or as bright as her own.

The black, silky and soft, curly hair that he'd loved to thread his fingers through.

With the Santa hat that was on her head and the green shirt she was wearing, she looked every bit the gorgeous Christmas Elf that she was. She was smiling at him, her eyes sparkling with the Christmas spirit that filled her all year, but especially from the 1st of December when she always had a touch of green and red somewhere on her. She'd loved Christmas and everything about it. He'd loved sharing it with her. If only she was still alive. He felt the tears push at his eyes and took one last look at the picture.

"Merry Christmas, Faith," Callen whispered, before slipping the photo back in the envelope and putting it back under his mattress.

Callen laid back again and focused on the coming days. No interruptions, just him and nature. No tinsel for miles, no carols making their way into his mind and certainly no jingling of bells on hats. With those thoughts still drifting through his mind, he managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o_

_A/N 2 - If anyone has any idea what Hetty would give Callen, Sam, Kensi, Nate or Eric for a present, please let me know. I haven't been able to figure that out yet. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Thanks so much for the response to the story, the favouriting, reviews and alerts, and to everyone who has answered the question about presents. Still open for suggestions if anyone thinks of anything else._

_Just to explain the formatting for the next few chapters. In most cases anything in Italics (aside from the authors note!) is the past and is written as if it were the past. I hope this makes sense. _

_Let me know if it doesn't and I'll change it for the next chapters. This seemed the best after trying out multiple ways to write these scenes. _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_._

**Chapter 2 - Ghost of Christmas Past**

.

"Mr Callen."

Hetty's voice filtered into the darkness of his sleep.

Callen groaned. Surely Hetty hadn't decided to track him down before dawn and stalk him until he arrived at her home.

"Mr Callen," she repeated firmly. Apparently she had.

Callen opened his eyes and, if he hadn't already been lying down, he probably would have fallen over at the sight of Hetty hovering a couple of feet above the ground, dressed in white, complete with feather wings flapping behind her. He glanced at her head to be sure, in case he had missed the halo that he felt would have completed the ensemble.

"Hetty? What ... What are you doing here?" Callen rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to wake up. He'd almost asked 'What are you?', but felt he should refrain, just in case. Offending Hetty in the middle of the night was surely against some unwritten rule.

"Visiting," Hetty replied.

"In what capacity?" Callen asked as he sat up, blinking rapidly, hoping that the vision of... well, not of loveliness but vision all the same, would disappear.

"Why, the Ghost of Christmas Past. Kensi did tell you I would be here, didn't she?" Hetty asked.

Kensi's last comment before she'd left his car came back to him. "Night Scrooge. Say hi to the Ghosts for me." He'd thought she was joking.

"Apparently I'm supposed to say hi to you from her."

Hetty merely nodded and waited expectantly.

"What do you want, Hetty? I was trying to sleep."

Trying being the operative word. He'd been tossing and turning and falling asleep only to dream something he didn't want to dream about. Though, to be honest, he wasn't entirely sure if this wasn't one of them.

"Yes Mr Callen, and we all know how well you do that," Hetty replied with a roll of her eyes. "Shall we go?"

"And how I am supposed to follow you? Got some pixie dust in one of your pockets?"

He seriously couldn't be dreaming about A Christmas Carol. Tinkerbell, he'd be okay with, though he'd certainly never be admitting that to Sam. Honestly, he hadn't watched the latest movies. The last time he'd seen Tinkerbell was when she was flitting around with Peter Pan and he was nine; him, not Peter Pan.

"No pixie dust required, Mr Callen. I just need to you to get dressed."

Callen sighed quietly in defeat. He'd play along for now because if Hetty the Ghost - No, Fairy. He was hanging onto the Tinkerbell hope - was as determined as Hetty the Boss, he knew he didn't stand a chance of getting away from her now she was here with him.

Callen was about to throw back the covers but stopped, looked up at her, cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Any chance of some privacy?"

Hetty looked at him with that stern glare that even dressed as she was, still had its usual force behind it. "You do know Mr Callen, that in all my years, you don't have anything I haven't seen before." Though she did turn around - flutter or something equally odd as she spoke.

"Hetty," Callen protested. His boss' experience with men was something he really didn't want to think about.

Callen got dressed in record time.

"Take my hand," Hetty ordered as she flew slowly toward him, a feather or two falling to the floor, and held out her hand.

"Aren't you allergic to feathers?" Callen asked, remembering Hetty's request from a long time ago with a small shudder.

"Procrastinating, Mr Callen?"

"No. Curious. Want to be prepared in case you have some allergic reaction."

"Synthetic. They are fake. Remarkably real looking though and have all the same aerodynamic properties. Now, shall we go?"

"You gonna tell me where you're taking me?" Callen asked as he finally reached for her hand, half expecting it to feel delicate and breakable. However, it still felt like Hetty's normal, firm and confident grip.

"Where else, Mr Callen? Your past."

"Do we have to?" Callen's stomach knotted at some of the Christmas experiences in his past and wondered how he could get out of this. If only he could wake up, because he was sure this was a dream. After all, Hetty couldn't really fly. Could she?

"Yes, Mr Callen," Hetty confirmed. "It is why I am here."

White fluffy clouds drifted around him, blocking out his room. When they cleared he saw a different scene in front of him. He vaguely thought it might be one of the orphanages he'd stayed in, but he wasn't sure which and he didn't remember a Christmas there.

"Hetty, where are we?" Callen asked.

Hetty tilted her head curiously at him. "The very first orphanage you were in. Do you not remember this Christmas?"

"No. I don't."

"This was one of the good ones."

"Good?" Callen replied sarcastically. "The orphanages never had anything for Christmas, Hetty. There were too many of us. It was barely different to any other day."

"Look and see just how different it was."

Callen turned and watched as a five year old Callen sat on his bed, holding a small, tattered - perhaps well loved would be a more appropriate description - teddy bear.

.

_A woman came over and sat down with him, a little present wrapped and held tenderly in her hand._

_"G," she said softly. "I know it's not much, but I thought you might like this." She held the present out to him. He looked up into her kind eyes and she smiled at him. Tentatively, he reached out and took the present with one hand, his other still holding tight to his teddy._

_._

"I remember that bear. I had him until I was ten. He fell apart one day and the home I was in threw him out. I cried that night, when everyone else was asleep," Callen admitted softly to Hetty.

_._

_Callen opened the present, helped by the woman. It was a small jumper for his teddy._

_He looked up at her and smiled but he didn't say anything._

_She reached out and gently stroked his cheek._

_"I really wish you would say something, G. I'd love to know what your voice sounds like." She helped him put the jumper on his teddy before she stood up._

_"Merry Christmas, G," she said tenderly, before she turned to leave._

_"Merry Christmas," came a little voice before she had taken two steps._

_The woman turned and looked at him._

_"Thank you," she said. "That is the best Christmas present I could ask for."_

_She turned and left._

.

Callen saw the tears in her eyes. He turned back to look at his younger self, who was looking between his teddy and the woman as she walked away. He saw the confusion mixed with the happiness in his younger eyes.

"You know she made that jumper especially for you. She didn't have a lot of time but she wanted you to have something."

"I don't even remember her name," Callen said sadly. He did remember her though. She'd taken the time, she'd cared about him. He knew from his records that he didn't speak for the first three months of his time at that first orphanage. She'd cared enough about him to want to hear him, and he had responded to her.

"It's a pity that not everyone was like her," he added. Callen knew that, whilst most did care in their own way, not every social worker, orphanage worker or foster parent was as caring as she had been. She was in the minority, at least from his experience. What a difference it would be if they were all like her.

"She was special," Hetty added.

"Yes, she was," Callen agreed, his eyes still on his younger self who was now curled up on his bed, cuddling the teddy bear close to his chest with both arms.

"Do you know her name, Hetty?" Callen asked, turning to her.

Hetty nodded. "Megan."

The clouds descended again. This time when they cleared it was nine years later and they were at the Rostoff's.

Callen watched as his pyjama clad fourteen year old self walked silently down the hall, a smile on his face. Callen and Hetty followed as he crept up behind a small blonde girl who was sitting under the tree quietly examining the presents.

"Alina," Callen whispered softly as he remembered this Christmas.

_._

_At a tap on her shoulder, Alina jumped with a little squeal._

_"You peeking?" Callen asked._

_Alina shook her head quickly in denial, bringing a small chuckle from him. _

_"Want some help?" he asked in a whisper. Alina's eyes lit up, bringing another soft laugh. Callen sat down beside her and looked over the presents. _

_"Which one?" he asked._

_Alina pointed to one wrapped in bright red sparkly paper. Callen reached for it and gently shook it._

_"Doesn't make a noise. You sure you want to peek at this?"_

_"Ho, Ho, Ho," came a loud booming voice from behind all of them. Callen and Alina jumped and turned around quickly, guilty looks on both their faces._

.

Callen had jumped as well, though Hetty had remained as unruffled as ever. Callen smiled as he remembered that moment. His foster parents, though Russian, had embraced the Christmas season whole heartedly and had made it such a fun time for them. Both he and Alina had thought they were going to be in trouble but they weren't. The parents had laughed at their reactions and come to join them under the tree, and, even though it was only four am, Christmas started and they opened the presents there and then.

Alina's sparkly red present had been a soft, cuddly baby doll.

Callen remembered that he had received a lot of clothes that Christmas. Whilst most kids would have been disappointed at that, he wasn't. He hadn't arrived with much and his foster mother had wanted to make sure he had everything he needed. Callen remembered how her eyes had sparkled as she had given him present after present. She'd wrapped everything individually. Callen had wondered if she might have been trying to make up for a lack of presents in his past, because he had actually opened up to them and told them a little about his life so far. He had toys under the tree as well, but the thing that had stuck with him the most had been the clothes. No one had ever done that for him before. He'd been supplied with the essentials but no one had given him more than that. He'd felt the overwhelming emotion of being a part of a family who had wanted to provide for him. Provide more than just a temporary shelter and food whilst someone paid them to do it. He'd never known why they had pulled him out of that home, but he'd never forgotten them, though he hadn't sought them out. Something in him - a feeling of not being worthy perhaps- had stopped him. Something he now regretted not doing. He hadn't been lucky enough to find another family like that before he'd left the system at eighteen.

Callen smiled at the scene in front of him, wanting to go and sit down and join them; to relive that happy time. Hetty touched his arm.

"It is time to go from here."

"Thank you, Hetty. This was definitely a good Christmas."

Hetty smiled and inclined her head in a small nod of agreement. Somehow Callen had already gotten used to the angel look on her. Definitely more angel than fairy or ghost. She didn't seem so odd anymore. Maybe it was the size thing.

Callen didn't know what to expect when the clouds came over again. Hetty seemed to know where to go for the happy Christmas times and there was a very small part of him that was looking forward to what she came up with next.

When the clouds parted though, he sucked in a painful breath at the sight in front of him. Yes, this Christmas had been happy. Probably one of the happiest, but the memory of it was overshadowed by something dark and painful.

"Hetty, not this one," Callen begged.

"Yes, this one, Mr Callen," she replied firmly.

Callen watched the scene; some fifteen or so people of varying ages from the very young to older grandparents, the Christmas carols playing with at least half of the occupants of the living room singing merrily along, mostly out of tune.

_._

_Callen was smiling and his eyes were twinkling with laughter as he placed some presents under the tree. _

_He watched as a young girl, about four, ran close by and tripped on the rug. He reached out and caught her before she fell headlong into the presents. She smiled up at him and giggled. "Thanks, Uncle G." _

("Becca," Callen whispered softly, his heart twisting painfully as he wondered what she would be like now.)

_Callen placed Becca safely back on her feet and waited until she had taken off again before he looked around. When he couldn't find who he was looking for, he stood up and left the room going to the kitchen. _

(They followed, floating through the walls, which Callen found decidedly unsettling.)

_"What are you doing hiding in here?" Callen asked a black haired woman, who jumped and turned quickly, a guilty look on her face and a piece of Christmas cake in her hand._

(Callen's heart ached in his chest, a desperation to reach out and touch her filling him. Faith. His Faith.)

_"Umm, nothing," Faith denied, even though the look on her face showed that she knew he wouldn't believe her._

_"Christmas Cake before lunch. Tsk Tsk Tsk. You know that your father would be disappointed if he found out." There was definite laughter in Callen's voice._

.

Despite the overshadowing pain, Callen found himself smiling at the memory.

She'd done that every year. Faith had a weakness for Christmas cake and it had become a running competition in her family to make some kind of decorated cake that Faith would have trouble sneaking a piece of without them knowing. Each year the decorated cake had gotten more elaborate and each year Faith had risen to the challenge, finding inventive ways to get her piece of cake, yet leave no trace. At least not one that would be found until the cake was cut.

_._

_Callen stepped toward Faith slowly. _

_Faith smiled wickedly at him. _

(He remembered that smile.)

_"So, we won't tell him," she said in a conspiratorial whisper._

(That voice too.)

_"And what do I get for keeping your secret?" he asked as his arms slipped around her. She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear._

(They couldn't hear it but Callen remembered and smiled.)

_"I was getting that anyway," Callen replied in a husky voice right before he kissed her rather passionately. They pulled apart when a loud wolf whistle came from the door. _

_"All right. Hands off my sister. You can do that when you take her home tonight. Right now, it's time for presents. And we need the Elf!" _

(Max. Faith's brother. Someone he'd considered a friend as well as family.)

_Faith pulled back, took his hand and grinned. "Come on Santa. Come help me." _

.

Callen watched as from somewhere, and he'd never worked out where she'd had it hidden, she popped a Santa hat on his head and led the way out to the tree that had more presents under it than when they'd left just minutes before. Everyone had gathered around, the little kids at the front, the older adults seated comfortably on the chairs and couch with just enough room at the front near the tree for the Elf and Santa.

"Hetty, please." He knew what was coming. The delighted squeals as the little ones opened the presents, the kisses and hugs that went all around. It was a happy Christmas, a family Christmas that he was very much a part of.

"These were happy times, Mr Callen."

"Yeah, they were. But do you know what happened the next year?" Callen asked bitterly.

"Yes, Mr Callen. Do you?"

"Of course I do Hetty," Callen snapped. "I was alone." He turned away from the scene in front of him and took a deep breath as he fought back the pain in his chest. The clouds descended and he hoped to whatever God or Fairy Queen that was out there that Tink had run out of pixie dust. He should have known better. Hetty would never not have enough.

When the clouds lifted, he was in a cemetery. Reluctantly he turned, his eyes sliding past himself to the gravestone that read:

Faith Louise Everett

March 15, 1973

to

December 1, 2005

Forever the light of the lives you touched.

Forever in the hearts of those you loved.

_"I miss you, Faith," Callen said, kneeling down and tracing his fingers over her name._

("I miss you, Faith," he whispered at the same time, only this time, he wasn't alone. Hetty heard him and placed a hand comfortingly on his arm.)

_"Christmas isn't the same without you. It'll never be the same without you, my little Elf."_

_._

Callen felt his heart break again as he watched himself sit down on the grass and weep.

Elf had been a play on her initials. Write them backwards you got ELF. He'd had two Christmases with her. Two amazingly vibrant holiday seasons. 1st December to 25th December had been a whole lot of Christmas cheer. The carols, the tinsel, the tree, the decorations. The play on The Twelve Days of Christmas that she used to do, finding something to hide in their apartment for him to find. It rarely had anything to do with the song but there was always the right number of them. She started on the 1st and went through to the 12th. Usually number twelve was something that would continue through to Christmas.

This was supposed to have been their third Christmas together. He had plans. He was going surprise her and propose. He knew she thought he wasn't the marrying kind and she'd been okay with that. Because he'd promised her he would always be there for her and that, his word, had been all she needed. Because she had faith in him. He'd already asked her father, already made the plans not to be at her parents place on Christmas Eve like they usually did, to stay the night. He wanted it to just be the two of them that morning when he asked her. Except Christmas that year had never come. She'd woken up at 3.14 am on the 1st December (the time and date burned forever in him mind,) before any of the celebrations she'd planned had even started. She had a pain in her chest and was barely able to breathe. She was terrified and he didn't let her go as he called 911 and tried to calm her down. They thought it was a panic attack. Over what, they didn't know. But just as the paramedics pulled up outside, she'd completely collapsed, unconscious in his arms. Or so he'd thought until he'd felt for a pulse, only to find none. Both he and the paramedics had done what they could, but it was too late. She'd had a heart attack, not a panic attack. There had been nothing else he could've done. They had assured him of that. He'd done the right thing calling them when he did; there just hadn't been enough time. He'd wondered whether he should have taken her to the hospital, rather than wait, but they'd been there in less the five minutes. He never would have made it to the hospital in less time than that.

Going through the apartment he'd found all the Christmas things she'd hidden in her closet. Her theme that year had obviously been Christmas decorations, for all of them were tiny ornaments and were ready to hang on the tree, except for number twelve.

One Santa in a sleigh.

Two Christmas stockings, complete with their names on them.

Three silver bells.

Four glittery red balls.

Five Christmas puddings.

Six striped presents.

Seven silver stars.

Eight drums.

Nine reindeer, including one with a red nose.

Ten snowmen.

Eleven candy canes.

Twelve bunches of mistletoe, complete with plans on where around the apartment she was going to get him to help her hang them up.

They'd buried her on the tenth of December. He remembered the look of pain on her parents' faces; on the rest of the family's faces. So different from the happiness and sparkliness that usually flowed over them all at this time of year. He remembered their invitation to spend Christmas Day with them, but he couldn't face it and he had grieved on his own, gone to her grave and then left town. He'd never gone back. It wasn't that far but unless he had been given no choice for work, he'd never gone to San Diego again. He'd never called them either. His life with her had entwined so much with her family that just the thought was too much. The longer that time went on, the harder it had been to pick up the phone and eventually he had assured himself that they had forgotten him.

He'd found his way to L.A. A recent offer from Hetty to join OSP if he ever decided to leave the ordinary NCIS department being his saving grace, giving him a chance to be someone else more often than himself. Because being himself, the G Callen half of G and Faith was too hard.

"Please, Hetty, take me home." He'd had enough. If Hetty was trying to make him want to celebrate Christmas, this really wasn't the way to go.

"There is one more stop first, Mr Callen," she said gently but firmly. "You didn't need to be alone. You weren't alone. You had a family."

"What was I supposed to do Hetty?" he snapped again. "Try and be happy around them? Try to make it all better? We'd lost her. It was a miserable time and I didn't want to celebrate some crazy consumer orientated holiday and put on a damn happy face to try and make everyone think everything was going to be okay."

He knew as he said the words that they weren't true. Christmas had never been consumer orientated with them. It was about family. It was always about family with them.

Hetty didn't seem fazed by his rant.

"That wasn't why they wanted you," she said simply as the clouds descended once again.

As they cleared, he was back in that room of the happy Christmas with Faith and her family. Only this time, there was no tree, no carols, no presents. No Faith. Just the rest of the family. Callen tried to turn away from the scene but the words that were being spoken pulled him back and he listened, getting closer as the stories went on. Stories about Faith. They were telling stories about her, including little Becca.

Tears pooled in his eyes as Hetty stood beside him and said quietly, "They couldn't do Christmas that year either. So instead, they decided to celebrate her. The presents they exchanged were their memories of her. Stories to make them smile."

And smile Callen did as he listened. The tears that had been locked away for so long, that he'd refused to let fall after that day at her grave, finally fell as he listened to Becca tell a story that included him. She was so little and he could hear the sadness and the tears as she had struggled to find the words she desperately wanted to say.

It wasn't the only story that he had been in. He'd been around for almost three years and Faith's family had included him as part of their own from the first time she had taken him home to meet them. Her older brother Max had given him the obligatory, "Hurt my little sister and I'll hurt you," speech that first time, but after he'd said that, he'd patted Callen on the back and followed it up with, "Welcome to the family." Apparently Faith didn't usually bring her boyfriends home so they assumed that he was here to stay. He had been. He would have, if only she had too.

Callen turned to Hetty, not sure how much more he could take. He saw Faith's mother get up, leave the room and head upstairs. Faith's father followed and so did Callen, Hetty taking his hand and pulling him along.

"You need to see this, Mr Callen."

Callen found himself in Faith's parents' bedroom, watching as Faith's mother, Martha, sobbed in her husband's arms.

_._

_"What did we do wrong, James? Did we not make him feel a part of us, a part of this? I thought we did," she cried softly._

_"Darling, you know how much he loved Faith, how much he loved being in this family. Remember, he hadn't been a part of a family like this. It must be hard for him to deal with losing her." James held her and stroked her back._

(Callen remembered that used to calm Faith as well.)

_"But that's what families are for. To help."_

_"And we will," James assured Martha, "whenever he comes back to us. But he hasn't experienced that, so he doesn't know he can depend on us and we can't push him to stay."_

_"I know but I miss him, James. I miss G. I miss my son."_

_"So do I, my love."_

_"Maybe I should try calling him again."_

_James looked at Martha, his eyes full of concern. "If you want, but don't count on him answering."_

_James kissed his wife softly and stood up. "I'll be downstairs with the others if you need me."_

_Martha nodded. After James closed the door, she picked up the phone and dialed a number. She hung up shortly after, the tears falling down her face._

_._

Callen turned away. He couldn't watch the pain on her face anymore. He knew what Martha had heard. The standard message that the number she had called had been disconnected. He'd canceled the service the day before.

"Hetty please, can we go?" Callen asked desperately.

"They lost both of you that Christmas, Mr Callen. You were a part of that family, even though you never returned. They still missed you, still loved you and still felt you were a part of them."

The clouds descend, hopefully for a final time. When they retreated he was back in his bedroom, pain and relief mingling now that it was over.

Callen turned to say something to Hetty but she was fluttering her wings and was up near the roof.

"The Ghost of Christmas Present will be along soon, Mr Callen. I _will _see you tomorrow."

With that, the white angel Hetty, disappeared up through his roof.

Callen sat down on his bed and took a shaky breath. He didn't want this dream to continue, but somehow he couldn't find it in him to wake up. What Hetty had shown him had been a mixture of pleasure and pain. His time with Faith and her family was amazing, even with the pain that followed, and he wouldn't have missed it for anything. Hetty had reminded him of that.

Callen laid back on his bed, not bothering to get in properly and waited.

Ghost of Christmas Present. Hetty had said he or she would be here soon. A shudder ran through him about the one that was going to come after that. Maybe he'd try and wake up before then, but for now, he was curious.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Thanks again for the wonderful support._

_Now, just so you know, I haven't seen any of season two so I actually don't know what anyone thinks about Christmas so this will probably be AU and OOC._

_I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_._

**Chapter 3 - Ghost of Christmas Present**

_._

"Ho, Ho, Ho," came a deep, familiar and sarcastic voice. Callen opened one eye and fought the incredible urge to laugh.

Unsuccessfully.

There was Sam, dressed as Santa. Complete with black boots and belt, red and white suit plus the red hat from Hetty. Though notably absent was the white beard and Santa-like belly. Callen vaguely remembered something about the Present Ghost being a jolly fellow. Whilst Sam was certainly dressed in a jolly way, the look on his face was anything but. Callen stood up and was about to comment on Sam's outfit, but Sam got in first, a scowl on his face as he spoke.

"Not a word, G. Not a word. Let's just get in the sleigh and go."

"Sleigh?" Callen wondered if Sam was confused. There wasn't a sleigh in sight.

Sam rolled his eyes and, with obvious reluctance, added, "It's on the roof with the reindeer. And don't comment on Cupid's tatt. It gets him cranky."

As Sam spoke, a overly large chimney appeared in Callen's bedroom, complete with a light falling of soot. Sam stepped in and turned back to face Callen. "You coming or are you just gonna have made me dress up for nothing?"

"Oh, I'm coming," Callen agreed. The potential for teasing his partner, even if it was just in an odd dream was too good to pass up. Callen joined Sam in the chimney and suddenly found himself zooming up and out to land on a snow laden roof, complete with eight reindeer and a sleigh.

Callen did have to wonder if suddenly he'd gone from dreaming about A Christmas Carol to some other Christmas movie. He walked past the reindeer and couldn't help but check out the name tags as he tried to find out what Sam was meaning about Cupid's tattoo. Cupid just happened to be the reindeer right in front of the sleigh. As Callen stepped in and sat down, he saw the Baby Angel type Cupid tattooed on the rear of the reindeer and tried not to laugh. He tuned to face Sam Sam and looked him over once again from head to toe.

"What are you supposed to be?" Callen asked, just to confirm which freaky Christmas movie he was in this time.

"Hetty didn't tell you?" Sam asked as he picked up the reigns and gave them a flick.

"What? No kind words for your reindeer?" Callen asked in mock shock.

Sam shot him a glare. "They know what they're doing."

"Do you?"

"Ghost of Christmas Present. We're off to see what everyone is up to," Sam replied as he sat back comfortably in the sleigh, whilst Callen held on tightly as the eight reindeer took an incredibly sharp turn. He had a vision of himself crashing to the ground and wondered just who he should write to regarding regulations for seat belts in sleighs.

First stop was Kensi's place. The chimney and the sleigh seemed to be the preferred mode of transportation for this part of his dream, like Hetty's clouds had been. To be honest, Callen felt the mysterious white swirl was preferable to the unknown ability of the reindeer to keep the sleigh upright.

Kensi was decorating her tree, Christmas carols playing quietly in the background. There were presents and wrapping paper on the table waiting to be attended to. Callen walked over to her shelves, having noticed something he'd never seen before when they'd been at her apartment. Photos. Lots of photos.

"Who are they, Sam?" Callen asked.

"Her family, her friends," Sam answered as he stepped over to join him just as Callen noticed one of Dom and another of the team that Hetty had taken on one of their recent team outings. "Those she still has, those she's lost. She pulls out the photos at Christmas, remembers the good times. It helps get her in the mood for when she goes to see her family on Christmas Day."

Callen looked over the photos once again and then at the presents on the table. There were a lot.

"Kensi really does love to shop."

"That she does," Sam agreed with a grin. "Come on, time to go."

Callen looked back at Kensi to see the happy look on her face as she hummed along to the tunes. He smiled, glad that she enjoyed this time of year. Just because he didn't, didn't mean he didn't want anyone else to. Callen closed his eyes as he stepped back into the chimney. The ride up and out onto the roof was more unsettling than that in the sleigh.

"Where to next, Santa?" Callen asked as he settled down and held on before the reindeer could take off.

"Want to see what Eric gets up to when no one is looking?" Sam asked him.

Eric. Actually that would be interesting. They only really knew the Eric from the office. Well that and the Eric that joined them at the bar and got drunk very easily. He was their tech geek and the guy who spent late nights using the big screen to play games, that he probably shouldn't be doing, but Hetty turned a blind eye to it because Eric was ... Well, Eric was Eric and without him, they'd be in a whole lot of trouble. He could do things with networks and computers that left them stunned and occasionally wondering whether or not they should actually be arresting him. Not that they would because they were usually too busy using what he'd found out for them to arrest someone who deserved to be behind bars. And of course, they wouldn't want to do that so they would just forget to ask how he got that information.

"Why not," Callen answered, "Though he's probably just playing games."

They landed on a roof that Callen was sure wasn't Eric's apartment. This was a house, not an apartment building.

"Where are we?" Callen asked.

"Off to find Eric."

Down the chimney they went and found Eric sitting in front of a TV playing games. As expected. Except that it wasn't the kind of games they usually associated with Eric. He was definitely playing a kids game, though Callen wasn't sure what it was. He looked again, this time taking in the full scene in front of them. Eric had a little girl, about five, on his lap and next to him sat a woman with similar features to Eric, perhaps a sister. At her feet was a boy about seven. The two adults were helping the kids play the game on the screen and Eric looked like he was having a blast.

"This isn't happening right now is it?" It was the middle of the night, Callen was sure of that.

"No," Sam shook his head, "but this is what Eric spent the afternoon doing, after Hetty sent us home."

Vaguely Callen thought it looked like a whole lot more fun than sanding and scraping back paint had been.

"Who are they?" Callen asked curiously.

"She's Eric's cousin. The kids father disappeared on her a bit after the little girl was born. Eric's been kind of filling that roll for the last four years. At least as much as he can since he's still very much a kid himself."

"When does he get the time?"

Eric spent so much time at the office with the demands of his work. Come to think of it, Callen did remember a few times that Eric had been out of the office when he'd gone to look for him in the afternoon, only to have him return a couple of hours later. His excuse had just been stuff. Callen hadn't queried it too much because Hetty had usually stepped in and deflected the topic to the current case and she didn't seem to have a problem with it. She probably knew all of this anyway.

"Whenever he can," Sam answered. "It's not so much about the time G, it's about what they make of it when he's here."

Callen watched as the little girl squealed delightedly as she beat her mother and brother with Eric's help. She twisted in his arms and planted a big, noisy kiss on Eric's cheek. Eric grinned and high five'd her, his big hand such a contrast to her little one.

Something that Callen had never thought he would feel in regards to Eric hit him hard.

Jealousy.

Callen wanted that, had once thought he would have it with Faith. A family of his own. The whole works. He almost had, he'd been so close. Yet at the same time, it wasn't just jealousy. He found himself being incredibly proud of what Eric was doing, what someone so young had taken on. This was a completely different side to Eric, one that he felt fortunate to have found out about.

But this was only a dream, wasn't it? Could this actually be real? He'd have to find out. Because if it was real, he'd do what he could to make sure Eric had a little more time to spend with his family.

"Let's go check up on Hetty," Sam said, pulling Callen away from the heartwarming scene in front of him.

This time he didn't close his eyes. He was starting to get used to the chimney and the sleigh ride. Plus, he had to admit he loved the snow effect on the roof and when they were flying through the sky.

Hetty was buzzing happily around her kitchen. She was obviously going to a lot of trouble for the celebrations the next day. A stab of regret went through Callen at the thought he was going to disappoint her. There was enough food prepared to feed an army and he also noticed the containers stacked in the corner. If he was right, Hetty had plans to send them all home with leftovers. He grinned as Hetty launched into a very vocal, and perhaps slightly tipsy, rendition of Jingle Bells as she moved into the dining room and tweaked a few things on the elaborately set table. Callen noticed the attention to detail, the place cards for everyone. This had obviously been something that she had been planning for a while. The twinkling lights on the tree caught his eye. He felt the excitement of Christmas flare in his chest, that gift from Faith, and he didn't fight it this time. He made his way over to the tree and saw all the gifts placed carefully there. He was sure Hetty had mentioned no presents. The phone rang and his attention was drawn to the conversation Hetty was having.

"Of course, my dear. You are more than welcome to come anytime ... I am sorry they have done this to you again ... Expected or not, it is still wrong ... I love you too."

That ending comment, for some reason, surprised Callen. He was sure he had never heard those words from Hetty before, at least not seriously. Yet she had said them so easily and with so much emotion and honesty in them. It made Callen extremely curious as to who had been on the other end of the phone. That curiosity led him to follow Hetty as she went upstairs. She stopped and checked her guest room, added a Christmas Teddy to both beds and pulled out extra presents from one of the wardrobes then placed them under the tree when she returned downstairs. It looked like Hetty was going to be having company for Christmas, and not just the team. Callen was intrigued.

"One more stop to go, G."

Callen almost jumped when Sam's voice came from behind him, he gotten so caught up in what was going on with Hetty that he'd forgotten about Sam being there. He turned and followed, figuring that they'd be going to see Nate. But they didn't. He looked at Sam.

"Where are we this time?"

"You'll see." Down the chimney they went and out they popped to a familiar scene, that once again had Callen's heart aching with loss. Really, why did they keep doing this to him? If they wanted him to celebrate Christmas this was the one place they really shouldn't be bringing him to.

"Sam, let's go."

"Nope, I have my orders," Sam replied.

"From who?" Callen wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Who do you think?" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Cupid?" Callen couldn't help but tease, keeping his mind away from where they were.

"Hetty, though I'm not entirely sure the two are unrelated."

Callen reluctantly turned around and faced the gathering of people in the lounge room. It was all Christmasy again. Not like the last time Hetty had brought him here. They were happy and they were decorating the tree. Max lifted Becca up to put the angel on the top. It wasn't the same angel that used to go there. This one had black hair, not blonde.

"There you go, Aunty Faith. Right up there watching us," Becca said cheerfully as she was put back on the floor. She'd grown so much. She looked a lot like Faith and Callen smiled. She'd be a heart breaker when she got older. He almost chuckled at that. Who was he kidding. She had been since he'd met her, wrapping him around her tiny finger within minutes.

The change of the angel didn't surprise him when he thought about it. Whilst Faith's family had loved Christmas, it had been Faith's holiday. She would plan it, get everything sorted and give everyone their jobs. None of them had minded her planning. It gave them all a little something to look forward to because Faith always had something special up her sleeve that no one else knew about for the day. Her special present to them. So, the fact that they now had a black haired angel on the tree, made sense. Faith was still with them. She always would be.

Next came the tradition of hanging the name balls on the tree. The balls that Martha had been hand decorating for everyone who joined their family since their first child, Max, had been born. Callen moved closer and watched, tears stinging his eyes when he saw that his was still there. He knew Faith's would be. He just hadn't expected to see his. He watched as Martha hung his up, her fingers gently running over his name, all one letter of it. He heard her whisper, "Wherever you are G, please know that we still love you."

Callen turned away. Sam frowned and though Callen knew the look on Sam's face, knew that there were questions he was wanting to ask, he didn't. Because Sam knew him well and could see that he wasn't in the right frame of mind to answer them.

"All right. Time to go." Sam attempted a jolly voice as he continued. "Have to get you back as well as those reindeer before Cupid decides to take matters into his own hands and leave us stranded."

Sam remained in the sleigh once they arrived on Callen's rooftop. He gave Callen a small salute as he stepped out.

"What? You don't have another 'Ho, Ho, Ho'?"

Sam glared.

"Don't push me, G."

Callen smirked cheekily.

"Come on, Santa. At least run off the Reindeer's names for me." Callen chuckled at the look on Sam's face. If only he had a camera that would work in dreams.

"Not another word!" Sam growled.

Just as Sam lifted the reins, Callen moved to Cupid and whispered, "Love the tatt," and stepped back quickly, not entirely sure what the reindeer would do. Oddly, Cupid just turned and gave him a similar glare to the one Sam had just given him.

Callen raised his eyebrows at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"I've reigned in his temper somewhat recently. Don't forget to keep an eye out for the future. Merry Christmas G. See you tomorrow."

Callen watched the unforgettable sight of Sam, dressed as Santa in a sleigh with eight reindeer, flying off into the night sky. Shaking his head, he moved quickly to the chimney, not wanting to be stranded on the roof if it suddenly disappeared.

A sense of dread settled over him as he stood next to his bed and watched the chimney fade. He thought about how to make himself wake up but he wasn't quick enough. He heard a sound and spun around.

The Ghost of Christmas Future had already arrived.

_._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Thanks again for the support, reviews and alerts._

_Enjoy the next installment. _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 4 - Ghost of Christmas Future**

.

"Eric?"

Callen wondered if Eric was in the wrong place. He was dressed as he had been when he'd left the office that afternoon.

"Hi," came Eric's chirpy reply.

"What are you doing here?" Callen asked. Hawaiian shirt, flip-flops, a flashing Santa hat and a hand-held computer were about as far from the scary Ghost of Christmas Future image as you could get.

"Future. Want to know what's gonna to happen?" Eric asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Shouldn't you be wearing black, not talking? You know, scary kind of stuff."

After all the trepidation regarding this particular ghost, Callen wasn't entirely sure what he was feeling right now. Relief was certainly one of them, confusion and curiosity ranked right up there as well.

Eric shrugged. "Depends who you talk to. Hetty, for instance, could consider this look scary. Not really into black, so it was this or nothing."

Callen raised his eyebrows as he almost choked and tried desperately not to let himself see the mental picture that Eric's words suggested.

Eric blushed. "Not what I meant. This or I wasn't taking the job."

Callen nodded. "Good to know."

"When do you want to see?" Eric tapped away at his keyboard and then looked up. "So?" he prompted Callen.

"You are going to show me my future?" Callen asked skeptically.

"Yep, you see there is this program that I wrote. You just have to ..." Eric trailed off as he saw the look Callen gave him.

"Sorry, too much information. Anyway, I'll show you two options of what might happen. Just give me your time frame. Five year increments."

Callen didn't believe this was real, but was curious and, since Eric looked nothing like the grotesque, scary ghost he had expected, he figured it couldn't hurt to see where Eric was going to take this.

"Two options? Didn't the movie only have one?" Callen asked.

Eric grinned. "Tweaked it, made it better."

"Five years," Callen decided. Better chance that he would still be around then.

A few more taps of his keyboard and Eric looked up, a smile on his face.

"Five it is. Oh, crap," he added when the computer beeped at him.

"What?" Callen asked keeping the concern out of his voice. He was kind of looking forward to seeing what might happen.

"Slight program malfunction. I was kind of rushed and ... Christmas this year is included so it's what's happening like four years ahead, not five. That okay?" Eric asked, looking frustrated with himself.

There were times when Eric was funny, not deliberately but just because of the way he reacted to things. The way he was so frustrated with such a little hiccup.

"That's fine, Eric," Callen assured him. "Just do it."

"Future option one, here we come." With a flourish, Eric gave one more tap to the screen and everything disappeared.

Callen looked around at the room. Now it was just an empty white box, grid lines on it. Something similar, he guessed, to what you would see in a blank virtual room. Perhaps Eric had been an appropriate choice for Future Ghost after all. He turned to Eric, a curious and expectant look on his face.

"Trust me," Eric said just as the room reappeared. A different room though. An almost empty room with another Callen sitting on the couch, beer in hand, looking up at the ceiling.

Callen had this sudden urge to look up and see if the ceiling looked just as his had earlier that evening. Everything else seemed so similar and he wondered if he was actually still living in the same place. He didn't look up at first, just around. To the door, where he found a bag packed. To the fridge, where he saw the Christmas invitation on it. He moved over and read it. Hetty's place. He sighed and gave in. He looked up. Yep, ceiling needed some work. So what had changed?

He came to a slightly depressing conclusion. Nothing.

Callen turned to Eric.

"You sure that program of yours works?" A part of him hoping this was a malfunction and was just showing him earlier that evening.

Eric nodded and Callen noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"So nothing changed?"

Eric shook his head.

Now he decides not to talk.

"What about the rest of the team? What are they up to?" He hoped their future was brighter than his.

Eric tapped his keyboard again and the room went back to the white grid-lines. Callen waited patiently.

Hetty's house. Decorated for Christmas, laughter and softly playing carols filling the room. Callen glanced around. They were all there, his team. All happy and enjoying Christmas. But there was one extra addition. Kensi was sitting on the couch holding a small baby in her arms. Nate was watching them with a look that told Callen exactly what had happened between those two in the last four years. Callen watched as Kensi looked up at Nate and smiled at him. Nate moved in and kissed her. Sam whistled loudly, which caused Nate to pull back, a blush reaching all the way to his ears. Kensi chuckled softly and happily, bringing a smile to Callen's face. He loved it when she was happy. She deserved it after everything she'd been through.

.

_"Dinner is served," Hetty called to her charges and they all moved to the table. Once they were seated, a sadness crept over Hetty's face as her gaze fell on an empty seat. Nate leaned close to her. _

_"How long are you going to keep doing this, Hetty? He never shows up. It just upsets you." There was concern in Nate's voice that Hetty obviously understood. Her response was gentle but determined._

_"Nate, as long as there is breath in my body, his place will always be waiting for him. Callen is a part of this family, whether he wants to admit it or not. One day, he will be sitting in that chair with us. I have hope. I have to have hope."_

_Nate nodded and left it at that, raised his glass and smiled at those around the table._

_"Merry Christmas."_

.

At the clinking of glasses the room reverted back to the white walls.

"So," Eric said as they stood in the stark white room. "Want to see another option?"

Callen looked curious. "What kind of option?" he asked. The future he'd just seen had been bleak, at least for him. Not exactly how he had thought his life would be, though he wasn't entirely sure he'd really pictured a future without Faith.

"What about one where you don't run away from Christmas," Eric suggested.

Callen took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Go for it. I'm guessing you've got your orders, just as Sam had."

"Sam?" Eric asked confused, but then things seemed to click in his brain. "Was he the little one or the big one?"

"Santa."

Eric chuckled. "Tell me you have pictures."

Callen shook his head. Eric shrugged. "Never mind, I can make you some."

Eric tapped the keys and then looked up. "You ready for this?"

"With everything I've already seen Eric, I'm sure I'm up for it." Couldn't be any worse than what Hetty had showed him.

The room filled in. Not Hetty's house this time. It was a much more kid orientated home and there was giggles coming from a few places. Callen and Eric moved toward the sounds of squealing and Callen's jaw dropped in shock and Eric snorted back a laugh as a blonde haired girl, probably around ten or eleven, flew past him calling out 'Daddy!' Their reactions hadn't been because of the girl, but because Sam was following, dressed as an over-sized green elf, complete with jingly bells on his feet. Callen heard Eric chuckle and they both followed quickly, curious about what or who had managed to get Sam to dress like that. He watched as the blonde girl ducked behind a man facing away from them and poked her head out to look at Sam, a wickedly cheeky sparkle in her eyes that Callen couldn't help but smile at.

_._

_"Please Dad, make Uncle Sam stop." The man turned around_

(Another shock hit Callen. He was who the girl was calling Dad.)

_Callen's gaze ran over Sam from head to toe, and he chuckled at the sight._

_"What are you up to, Sam?" he asked calmly._

_Sam stopped and pointed behind Callen._

_"She's got a camera. I did _not_ agree to that," Sam said firmly._

_Callen turned his head to look at the girl. "Tabby, why do you want a photo of Sam?"_

_Tabby turned her expressive blue eyes up to him, "Come on, Dad. I have to tell my class about my Christmas. Without a photo, they'll never believe me that a giant elf was here." She giggled cheekily as she looked back at Sam._

_"Give me the camera, Tabitha Paige," Callen ordered gently._

_Tabby pouted but handed it over. _

_"Thanks, G." The relief in Sam's voice was clear._

_Callen promptly turned and took a photo of Sam, grinning from ear to ear as he did. Tabby squealed in delight and Callen handed her the camera. She kissed him quickly and ran off to the other room. _

_Sam glared at Callen. "You're in trouble now, G."_

_Callen chuckled and shook his head. "Why are you dressed like an elf, Sam? At least give me that."_

_"Your daughter. She's got me wrapped around her little finger." Even though he tried to be grumpy about it, Sam failed completely._

_Callen grinned and an eyebrow lifted as he spoke. "You dressed up for Sammy?" _

(Callen was slightly confused. He'd thought the girl's name was Tabby. He pushed aside the confusion of her age. He'd ask Eric about that later.)

_"Yep. And whatever you do, don't name the next one after me. SEAL training definitely doesn't prepare you for that kind of enemy. And don't let Hetty babysit anymore either. She's teaching her 'The Look' already."_

_"What look?"_

_"The one that has me doing anything she wants without thinking through the consequences." Sam gestured to his current attire. "Need I say more?"_

_The laughter that came from the lounge room indicated that Tabby had been showing the photo around. Callen and Sam started to move toward the sound._

_._

Callen and Eric followed. It was the first time that Callen had taken proper notice of the room they had first arrived in. The party was much more family orientated. Sam's wife and kids were there, the girl Tabby, Hetty, Kensi and Nate. There was a baby in Kensi's arms, just as before. Same with the look in Nate's eyes. It still told Callen the same thing. They were together. Except this time, when Nate leaned over and kissed Kensi, which led to Sam whistling at them, Nate simply pulled back, looked Sam up and down and went right back to kissing her.

It appeared to be difficult for Sam to be intimidating when dressed in an elf costume.

Callen continued to look around the room, his eyes stopping at the Christmas tree where there was a blonde woman standing there, a large gold star dangling from her fingers. A small blonde girl, about two, was at her feet, playing with the presents that were under the tree.

_._

_Sam moved closer and picked up the little girl, who giggled in delight and reached out her small hands to Sam. Sam shook his head, but there was a smile on his face._

_"You're trouble, you know that Samantha Faith Callen, just like your dad." With that, the little girl planted a dainty kiss on Sam's cheek and all was forgiven. _

.

Samantha Faith Callen?

The name played over in Callen's mind as he moved closer to Eric and asked quietly, "Who's the woman at the tree?" He didn't think he'd seen her before. Eric tapped a few keys on his keyboard and turned to Callen and, with a surprised smile replied, "Your wife."

Callen turned back to the scene in front of him, eyes slightly wider as Eric's words echoed through his head.

_._

_Callen walked up behind the blonde, who turned toward him, revealing the baby bump under her soft green dress. Callen plucked the star out of her fingers and shook his head._

_"You weren't trying to put it up were you?"_

_She smiled indulgently at him with a small roll of her blue eyes. "You know G, I've been pregnant before. I can still do most things." That comment brought a chuckle from Kensi and a knowing smile passed between the two women. "And no. I wasn't. I was waiting for you." _

_She kissed him briefly and stepped back to watch whilst Callen put the star back on top of the tree. Then he turned back and slipped one arm around her. She moved slightly so she was side on to him and rested her head against his shoulder, her arms slipping around his waist whilst his other hand rested gently on the bump._

_"Merry Christmas, Ally," he said softly as he watched the antics of the children playing with Sam the Giant Elf. A gentle, totally content smile on his face._

_"Merry Christmas, G," she replied, a similar one on hers._

(There was a beeping sound and Callen looked at Eric who, after a quick glance down at his computer, shook his head. "Not me.")

_Hetty walked over to a laptop that was sitting on the dining table. She flipped the lid and pressed a few keys. "Nice to have you join us, Eric. How is Hawaii?"_

(Apparently it was Eric, the other him.)

_"Merry Christmas, Hetty. Hot and the surf is amazing, but I still miss all of you."_

_"Miss you too, Eric," Kensi called out from her spot on the couch._

_"Merry Christmas, Eric," everyone called out._

_Hetty turned to the rest of the party, a satisfied smile on her face. "All right then, my delightfully crazy family. Now we are all here, time to eat."_

"_I'm just going to get changed," Sam said._

_Hetty turned and shook her head, an amused smile replacing the satisfied one. "To the table, Sam."_

_Sam's two kids came up, one on either side of him and escorted him to the table._

_As a ripple of soft laughter went around the room, a louder one came from Eric._

"_You really do look great as an elf Sam," Eric said._

_Sam gave Eric a look that was sure to make him feel grateful that he was on the other end of a computer connection rather than in the same room._

_As everyone got settled in their places, the room went white again._

.

"Well, that looked a whole lot happier," Eric commented.

"Who was she?" Callen asked. To be totally honest, he wasn't entirely sure which she he was asking Eric about. Tabby or Ally.

"There's more to come. Be patient," Eric said knowingly.

The room filled in and Callen saw himself in a room with Tabby. He looked around and realised it must be her bedroom.

_._

_Callen waited whilst Tabby slipped under the covers and then tucked her into bed. He lent down, kissed her goodnight and turned to walk to the door._

_"Daddy," Tabby called out._

_Callen stopped and turned. He frowned and moved back to the bed._

_"What is it, Tabby? What's wrong?"_

_Tabby bit her lip, obviously nervous, and Callen sat down on the bed next to her._

_"The kids at school ...They keep saying you're just my step-dad. I mean I know you're not really my..."_

_Callen watched as her teeth caught her bottom lip yet again._

_"What else do they say?"_

_She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "That you might leave cause I'm not yours. That you love Sammy more."_

_"Tabby," Callen's voice was very gentle as he spoke, "You know I'm not going to leave. I love you. You know that you are mine and I am yours. Always. You know it's official right?"_

_Tabby nodded and Callen lent down and kissed her cheek softly. He pulled back and wiped the tears away from her cheeks._

_"You know, you and your mum are the best Christmas presents I've ever got," Callen said._

_Tabby smiled up at him, all trace of sadness gone, delightful mischief replacing it._

_"Better than Sammy?" she asked innocently._

_Callen grinned. "Sammy wasn't a Christmas present."_

_Tabby grinned, an almost identical one. "You sure? Her birthday's September."_

(Callen and Eric chuckled, the math was easy to do.)

_"Cheeky. I'm sure you shouldn't be learning things like that at school yet."_

_Tabby rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Love you, Dad."_

_"Love you too, Tabby."_

_This time he left the room switching the light out after one more look back at the girl on the bed. _

_._

Callen and Eric followed as the future Callen walked down the hall and into another room, closing the door behind him, shutting them out. With a touch on his keyboard, Eric took care of that and the room around them changed. Callen spun Eric around quickly at the sight before him.

"Don't look, Eric," he ordered firmly.

Callen did though. They were in a bedroom. One that was obviously Callen and Ally's. It was hard not to look when he was watching himself walk slowly over to his ... wife, who was dressed in some very tempting red and white satin, with her blonde hair loose and falling to below her shoulders. But, as much as Callen was interested in what she was wearing - she was beautiful and, apparently, his so why wouldn't he be - his attention turned more to her eyes. Beautiful blue eyes that were shining so brightly with love as she looked at his other self.

_._

_"So Santa, are you ready to unwrap your present?" she asked with a smile. "I know you've had to wait a long time for it."_

_"You're always worth the wait," Callen said softly as he traced a finger slowly across her cheek, over her lips, down her neck all the way to the bump at her stomach. He moved down, kissed the bump and whispered, "Sleep tight, little one," before he moved up and pulled her into a passionate embrace._

.

Callen's heart was aching. This whole scene, everything Eric had just shown him, it was like Eric had gotten into his head, or maybe it was his heart. His ultimate secret. This was what he had always wanted, everything he had ever wished for, when he had given in and wished for something, whether it was on a star or just in his mind. A family of his own, children of his own. The chance to create for himself and someone else, the life and childhood he'd wanted. A childhood filled with love, family and happiness. It was something he had believed he would have with Faith and when she had died, he'd buried that hope. Never spoken about it to anyone and tried not to think about it again. But here it was, staring him in the face.

"Be happy, G. That's all I ever wanted." The soft words in his ear had him spinning around. Faith. But she wasn't there, though the words he was sure she had spoken, still rang in his ears. He drew in a shaky breath as caught the smell of roses, Faith's favourite scent.

Eric cleared his throat and said, "We should probably go now, before... you know." Eric tilted his head back to the couple, a slight hint of redness to his cheeks.

Callen glanced back at them. He hadn't really been watching. He'd been too lost in his thoughts. But the gentleness and love that he glimpsed in their actions and looks they'd exchanged, hadn't failed to register. He was happy in this future. Happy and in love with his family, all of them. As he turned away, his eyes fell onto a photo on the dresser in front of him. A black frame with gold writing that said 'My Family'. It included almost everyone that had been at the Christmas Eric had just shown him, except Sammy was just a babe in his arms and Kensi wasn't holding one, though Nate had his arm possessively around her. And they all looked happy.

Eric was looking expectantly at him and he nodded. With one simple tap, they were back in his bedroom.

"Which one was real, Eric?" Callen asked, struggling to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"You make choices Callen. They lead to a life in the future. These are just a couple of possibilities. There are so many ways things can go." Eric almost sounded sad and Callen wondered if he was perhaps a little more perceptive than they gave him credit for. Could Eric see how much he wanted that family scenario?

"Gonna give me a hint on how to get that second one?" Callen asked, hope clearly evident in his voice.

Eric grinned. "See you tomorrow," and, just as if someone had flicked a switch, Eric disappeared.

_._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – Thanks for the wonderful reviews, favouriting and alerts for this story. I'm pretty sure I've gotten back to all of you that I can, except the anonymous reviews and those who don't accept pm's, so to those reviewers and supporters, thanks again. They really make my day seeing them pop up in my inbox._

_So only FIVE days till Christmas and four chapters to go - I think I'm going to have to pick up the pace! Is it just me, or has 2010 gone way too fast?_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_._

**Chapter 5 Christmas Eve - Part 1**

_._

Callen's eyes opened and he sucked in a breath. He looked around to check where he was. Back in his own bed. He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face.

What a night! Hetty as an angel, Sam as Santa and Eric as a very un-scary future ghost.

Callen shook his head as he tried to get rid of that just woken up, good grief what was I thinking before I went to sleep moment that comes when you've had the weirdest dreams; when you can still remember them - that moment just before the memory of the dream slips away. Just a dream. A weird, vivid dream, but still just dream. He blamed Kensi for putting that story into his head.

Callen dragged himself out of bed. He honestly felt he hadn't slept or even rested last night. Usually, even if he didn't sleep much, the little he did get allowed him to wake up quickly and be ready for the day. He headed to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. Maybe once he was awake he would be able to forget about it. Except the coffee didn't help so Callen headed to his bedroom, grabbed some clothes and turned toward the bathroom. He stopped as he noticed something on the floor. He bent down and carefully brushed his finger over the dark black patch of… soot? Callen looked around the room and realised this was where the chimney had appeared.

Sam? Santa? Chimney? Soot? Could that dream have been real?

Callen shook his head. That was stupid, there was no way it had been real. It was just a dream.

Wasn't it?

The black soot still marred the tip of his finger and he could feel the powdery texture of it as he rubbed it between his fingers.

Callen walked back to the lounge room, sat down on the couch and contemplated his dream; the dream that hadn't yet faded. How real could it have been?

Hetty had taken him into the past, mostly his own and the memories had been pretty accurate, at least of those that had involved him. What if the others had been true too? What if … Callen stopped his thoughts there, not really wanting to think about those painful times.

Sam had shown him the now. He didn't really know if it was true. But he could find out. He could go to Hetty's today, not disappear into the woods; see if everything was the same. He could ask Eric what he had gotten up to, fish for details of his family and see if they matched up. Same with Kensi.

Except that would mean celebrating Christmas.

Would it really be that bad with his team? They didn't know about Faith. He didn't need to bring her up. He could fake it, being happy for a few hours for them, couldn't he?

What about Martha? Faith's mother. What if that was real? What if she really did still care about him?

Callen glanced at the clock. It was just after six thirty am; still quite early. He smiled to himself at something he knew about Martha. She got up early. With four kids, she rarely had time for herself through the day so she always got up just a bit before they did, to have that time. She'd continued it even after the kids had all left home. He knew this because they'd had several conversations in those early hours during the times when he and Faith had stayed with them; when he hadn't been able to sleep. They were the times when he'd gotten to know her, and even though lying in bed with Faith curled up into him had been wonderfully peaceful and comforting, spending some time with Martha, just the two of them, had tempted him out of their warm bed and down to the kitchen at least half the time.

Callen looked at the phone, his fingers itching to pick it up, but it had been five years. What if they didn't remember him? Or want him?

Flopping back against the couch he looked up and saw the roof that he had worked on, cracks still evident though some putty and paint would cover that. He tilted his head to the side and saw his bag by the door.

Nothing had changed.

Callen didn't want that.

"Be happy, G." Faith's words replayed in his head. That was what he wanted too. To be happy, to be loved again, to have his family around him and enjoy them.

Determination flared in him and Callen reached for his phone, dialed the number he'd never forgotten. Nerves danced in his stomach as it rang, but he refused to hit the disconnect button. If things were going to be different, he had to start somewhere.

"Hello," came the soft voice. One so like Faith's, only with that touch of wisdom to it that living a full, long life would have given her.

"Hi Martha," Callen said. He was about to continue, introduce himself again, but he stopped at the soft gasp he heard from her.

"G? Is that you?" she asked. Callen heard the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me." He wasn't sure he could say anything more. The memories and emotions were flooding through him. He remembered how great it had felt being a part of her family; when she'd hugged him, times when she'd taken care of him just as much as she had Faith when they'd both been sick. So much more. He remembered what Hetty had shown him in the past, what Sam had show him of the now and, even though he wasn't sure it was true, it felt entirely plausible that it could be.

"I've missed you," Martha said sincerely. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't..." Callen trailed off.

"I know."

There was silence for a few moments whilst neither of them seemed to know what to say. The determination in Callen flared again and he started talking, words tumbling out of his mouth as he tried to explain, tried to help her understand why he had never come back.

"G." His name stopped his words. "Would you like to see us?"

Would he?

"Yes," Callen replied honestly. "Yeah, I would."

"You're welcome to come for Christmas tomorrow."

Fear gripped him. Christmas was about family, what if the rest didn't feel the same as she did?

"I already have plans." It was a lie, but just a little one, just to give him some time. Christmas was still on the scary side for him, so many memories of Faith and he didn't yet know how he would handle that. "But what about New Year?" Callen suggested. "You still get together for that?"

Martha laughed softly. "Of course. Any excuse, you know us."

Callen did. They would make the most of any kind of celebration or excuse to get together as a family.

"I'll be there," he promised. And he would. For the first time in five years, he would voluntarily go to San Diego; for personal reasons.

"Good," Martha said, and he could tell she meant it. She sounded very pleased. Callen smiled and the fear eased but he still needed to know something.

"What about the others? Are they going to-"

"You're family, G Callen. We all miss you." Martha's tone was a familiar one. The firm, no-nonsense tone that she used to get her children, grandchildren and husband to do exactly what she wanted them to do. In this case she was using it to make him understand that he was still theirs.

"I've missed you too." And he had. Buried deep in Callen's heart was the part of him that had missed them all. Martha, James, Max, Becca and everyone else.

"See you for New Year. You're welcome to come down on New Year's Eve and stay if you want. Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks."

As much as family had been a big deal to the Everett's, they'd never pushed it on him. Faith had told them before she'd brought him home that he didn't have a lot of family experience. He was pretty sure she'd warned them not to scare him off. They never had. They'd just accepted him, what he was willing to share and it had been so easy to join them, to slip into the family. To be a part of their family. Obviously that hadn't changed.

"Goodbye G."

"Bye Martha."

Callen hung up the phone and stared at it. Looks like what Sam had shown him might have been the truth after all.

An alarm went off on his phone. Callen glanced down at it. Nature was calling. He glanced over at his already packed bag by the door, turned his gaze to the ceiling and thought back to the conversation he'd just had with Martha.

Callen stood up, retrieved his bag and walked back to his bedroom. He stopped on the way to pick up something white off the floor.

A feather.

Hetty? Could it...?

Callen shook his head. This was too weird. He tossed the bag and feather into the closet, pulled out clothes that he was sure Hetty would approve of and closed the door firmly. Before he could change his mind, he went to the bathroom, showered and shaved and got dressed.

He checked the time.

7.24am.

Perhaps it was a little too early to descend on Hetty. He made himself some breakfast and cleaned up the dishes but that only took about fifteen minutes. He felt the sense of dread settle over him at the thought of celebrating Christmas again but fought it back. He moved to his room and pulled out her photo once more. And right there, on Christmas Eve, Callen made Faith a promise.

"I'll find a way to enjoy Christmas again. To be happy. I promise you that."

Callen nodded to himself, knowing that even though she had no idea what he had just done, he would follow through. Because he'd never broken a promise to her before and he wasn't going to start now.

Not caring that it was barely eight, Callen grabbed his phone, his keys and wallet and headed out. Halfway to Hetty's, at a set of traffic lights, he saw a Santa ringing his bell. His head dropped back against the seat and he groaned. Hetty would kill him if he arrived without that hat. Turning the car around at the next corner, Callen returned home, fished out the red and white Santa hat from the back at the very top of his closet - somewhere he wouldn't come across it by accident.

Eventually, just before nine am, Callen pulled his car to a stop in front of Hetty's house. He didn't give himself time to stop and think or change his mind. He just grabbed his things, plopped the Santa hat on his head, straight this time, walked up the path to Hetty's front door and rang the bell.

Hetty opened the door and Callen grinned as her mouth fell open in shock.

"Merry Christmas, Hetty," he said rather cheerfully.

Hetty continued to stare at him, but managed to close her mouth. She moved slightly to look behind him, almost like she didn't believe he was there and she was checking to see it it was just a cardboard cut out. It just made his grin even bigger. For once it seemed, he had actually shocked his boss. In a good way, he hoped.

"Mr Callen. You are early."

"Yep. Thought you might like some help."

"Help?" Hetty's voice even sounded stunned. "As in?"

"I don't know. Decorating a tree, setting the table, taste testing." Callen narrowly avoided laughing. This was one experience he would never forget, seeing Hetty like this.

Hetty raised her eyebrows at him. "You are volunteering to spend extra time in a cheery Christmas setting?"

"Yes," Callen agreed.

"You. Who does not do Christmas?"

Callen chuckled at the disbelief in her voice, not that she didn't have good reason to be feeling that, but it was still funny to see Hetty so ... unsettled.

"Yes, Hetty. Now, I can't help if you leave me on the doorstep. Can I come in?"

Hetty stepped back and waved him through. "Please do."

When Callen turned back to face her after she closed her door, Hetty appeared to have her composure back.

"May I ask what miracle brought about this most welcome change in attitude?" Hetty asked.

"A couple of angels, Santa, a reindeer with a tattoo, and a virtual tour of the future," Callen replied.

Hetty's eyes narrowed and she asked him, "How much did you have to drink last night, Mr Callen?"

"Just one beer, Hetty. I promise I am neither drunk, nor high or anything like that. Now, how can I help?"

.

_A/N2 - One down, three more to go. _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N – Thank you so much to everyone who gave me ideas for presents through reviews, pm's or emails. I'd list you all but I'd probably forget someone and I don't want to do that. So you know who you are, you'll recognize (maybe) your ideas and hopefully won't mind the twisted way they made it into the story. The response was terrific and I managed to come up with some things I think are appropriate. Hopefully you do too._

_Once again, thanks for the wonderful support on this story. I hope you are all enjoying your holiday season, traditions and family._

_Now, we've had Hetty's reaction to Callen joining them for Christmas, let's see what Kensi and Sam have to say about it._

_Oops - sorry about the second update, forgot to save the file before uploading, just a couple of minor corrections to fix.  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_._

**Chapter 6 - Christmas Eve Part 2**

_._

Callen followed Hetty through to her dining room and stopped abruptly when he saw the table. It was the same as in his dream. A slightly unsettled feeling came upon him as he tried to figure out what it meant. Was it just a freaky coincidence or...

"Mr Callen? Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Callen pulled his gaze from the table and turned it to Hetty. Was she looking like she knew something? Mentally he shook himself. No, Hetty always looked like that.

"No Hetty. Not a ghost. Looks like you were busy last night. Your talent for dressing people certainly seems to extend to decorating. Table looks great."

It did. Greens, golds and reds of Christmas decorations and flowers all mingled harmoniously together with white crockery, silver cutlery and exquisite glassware. Callen noticed that Hetty had paid special attention to the place cards with beautiful writing and decorated, he was sure, by hand. Just as he was equally sure that Hetty had done them herself.

"Thank you, Mr Callen. It's a hobby of mine."

Callen wondered just when Hetty had the time to have a hobby. He also had a sudden urge to ask whether she was having visitors for Christmas but managed not to.

Hetty started by setting him to work putting some drinks into a tub of ice. There was no room left in her refrigerator so she had to think outside the box, so to speak. Callen didn't have time to poke around under the tree to check out whose names were on the presents as Hetty found plenty of other things to keep him occupied. He suspected that she was almost afraid to let him stop, in case he high-tailed it out of there.

But, as Callen found himself smiling at his thoughts which were centred around his future dream, the good one that is, he knew she had nothing to worry about. He was going to see this through today. Eric, at least Ghost Eric, had told him those scenarios were only two of many. He wasn't entirely sure why he was trying to find proof that he was on the path for the second one, because part of him still felt that it was all just a crazy dream. Perhaps it was because of the feather, the soot and Hetty's table setting. Though he did think it was more likely to be that he couldn't get the blonde woman, Ally, out of his head. He'd looked so happy with her. A vision of Sam dressed as an elf popped into his mind, quickly followed by the smaller blonde with the cheeky grin, who had looked a lot like her mother. A family.

A small feeling of despair poked at the edges, reminding him of what his life was like. Prodding him to consider why he was thinking about having a family of his own when his life held so much danger. His team, he should settle for them being his family. At least they knew how to protect themselves.

_Did Faith?_ a little voice whispered in his head. There wasn't that much more danger in his life now than there was before when he was with her. Could Faith have protected herself?

Callen had to admit to himself that no, Faith wouldn't have been able to. She'd hated guns, though she had accepted that he needed to have his with him. She had consented to him teaching her some basic self defence but aside from that, she had trusted him to protect her. Something he had felt confident he could do.

The picture of himself standing by a Christmas tree, his arms wrapped around Ally, the contented look on his face as he'd watched his family. He felt his heart leap at little at the possibility that might be his future. Contented. Happy. Loved. It couldn't really hurt for him to hope, just a little, that he stood a chance at that.

Callen was dragged out of his musings when the doorbell rang. He followed Hetty, Santa hat still firmly in place, to the door. The entire team stood there waiting, hats and all. Callen suspected they'd met up somewhere so none of them were the first to arrive. He grinned over the shocked looks on Sam and Kensi's faces as he and Hetty stepped back to allow them to enter.

"G?" Sam said questioningly.

"Sam."

Callen could almost see the wheels turning in Sam's head, could see the questions forming; the ones from yesterday, plus some new ones.

Sam managed to restrain himself though and said simply, "Thought you weren't coming."

Callen shrugged and tried not to think too much about how Sam looked with the rest of the Santa outfit on. He was seriously considering pulling Hetty aside and finding out if she happened to have one floating around that they might be able to 'persuade' Sam to wear.

Kensi watched him, an expectant look on her face as she waited for his answer.

"Changed my mind."

"So, you are doing Christmas?" Kensi asked, obviously not content with that as an answer.

"I'm giving it a go this year," Callen confirmed for her.

Kensi's head tilted in curiosity and those brown eyes of hers tried to see through him. She was persistent, he'd give her that. She hadn't given up trying to read him and understand him. There were times when she could, but mostly he was able to deflect her probing looks. Except, as time went on, she was getting better at it and one day, if he wasn't careful and on the ball, he knew he would be in trouble. Callen could see the slight frustration in her eyes when she couldn't figure out what was behind his response. She gave up with a small shrug and followed as they moved from the doorway into the house.

After the enthusiastic exclamations over Hetty's decorating talents were done, Hetty sat them down, handed out glasses of eggnog, which she assured them were completely free of alcohol, and began to regale them with stories of her childhood Christmases and encourage them to share their own.

Gradually they all relaxed and then Hetty announced it was time for presents.

"Hetty, you said no presents," Sam protested.

"If I recall correctly, my instructions were that you were not to bring presents. Not that there wouldn't be any," Hetty replied as she bent down to pick up the first present from under the tree, which just happened to be for Sam.

It was small and relatively flat and made Sam nervous. He carefully opened it and pulled out a document wallet.

Sam glanced inside and then back to Hetty. "Hetty I can't accept this."

"You can and you will," Hetty said, dismissing Sam's protest with a wave of her hand. "You are in desperate need of time with your family, unhindered. This way you can relax, and not worry about who might be watching."

"What is it?" Kensi asked curiously.

"A holiday," Sam replied, his eyes still focused on Hetty, a stunned look on his face.

"A private island getaway with his family," Hetty clarified before adding, "I am sure all of you would agree, he more than deserves it."

"But Hetty this is too much," Sam protested, though Callen could hear in his voice that he was seriously tempted.

"Sam," Hetty used his first name, "Do you honestly think that I paid for this? Richard owes me more than one favour. I simply presented him with the opportunity to pay a couple of them back."

"Hetty -"

"Sam, take the holiday," Callen ordered. "Enjoy your family."

Sam looked at Callen, the curiosity in his eyes kicking up a notch before he turned back to Hetty. In a rare display of affection toward his boss, Sam stood up and moved over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Hetty."

Next up was Kensi. Her present was the opposite of Sam's. It was heavy and about thirty centimetres in length and about half that in height. Hetty placed it on Kensi's knees. "Merry Christmas, Kensi."

Kensi eyes were wide and excited. Callen smiled at the sight and was very glad he had changed his mind and decided to come today. He didn't often see such an innocent child-like gleam in Kensi's eyes. The emphasis mostly on the innocent factor; given their jobs, innocence didn't really have much of a place in their lives.

Kensi ripped off the paper and was left with a mahogany box sitting on her lap, one with intricate carvings in the wood and a gold lock and hinges.

Kensi looked up at Hetty, her eyes wide in awe.

"Hetty, it's beautiful."

Hetty nodded and handed her a small golden key before adding, "It was my mother's. She kept special things in it, things that reminded her of my father after he passed on. Perhaps this will be slightly more secure than a cardboard box."

"Hetty." The name slipped from Kensi's lips on a sigh and like Sam, she too protested, only this time it wasn't about the cost. "This is a family heirloom. You should give it to someone in your family. Not -"

"Kensi." The look on Hetty's face and the tone stopped her. "I have."

Kensi's mouth dropped open a little but she didn't seem capable of speech.

"Now look inside," Hetty prompted.

Kensi carefully inserted the key, unlocked the box and opened it to find a Jelly bracelet inside; still in its packaging. It was white. She looked up, slightly confused. She had one of these.

"Turn it over," Hetty encouraged mysteriously.

Kensi did. "Oh. My. God. You're not serious? The _first _Jelly bracelet? Hetty, how did you get this?"

At the tilt of Hetty's head and mysterious lift of her eyebrows Kensi giggled and, after carefully putting the box down on the floor, she stepped over to Hetty.

"You know what, I'm not sure I want to know. Thank you so much Hetty." She crouched down and gave Hetty a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Before Kensi could pull away, Hetty said to her, "Precious times are meant to be cherished and remembered. Not hidden away in some storage room. Use it well, my dear."

"I will," Kensi replied, already knowing which of her most precious items would be in that box before the end of the night.

Hetty returned to the tree and picked up a rather large box, though it looked considerably lighter than Kensi's had been. She stepped over to Eric and handed it to him.

Eric slowly lifted the lid off and moved the tissue paper to uncover something black. He held it up. It was a suit jacket. There was a chuckle around the room.

"You got Eric a suit?" Sam asked Hetty. "You know you haven't had much luck getting him to dress appropriately at the office. You really think this is gonna help?"

Hetty smiled at the confusion in Eric's eyes and shook her head. "I've grown accustomed to our young tech expert's lack of fashion sense. However, I can assure you the attire in that box is not for work hours. I believe, Eric, your cousin recently finished a degree at university and has her graduation in a few weeks."

Eric's eyes went wide and he smiled. One so big and bright it was almost beaming.

"Yeah, she's been working really hard for ages for it. With her kids it's been tough."

At that was when Callen realised there was more to Eric's involvement than just a surrogate father figure.

"Spoil her then Eric," Hetty said. "Dress up and take her out to dinner after her graduation."

Callen hadn't missed that Hetty had now referred to them all by their first names.

Eric looked down at the clothes in front of him then looked up, confusion on his face again.  
"Umm, Hetty. Where should I take her to wear something like this?"

Sam choked back a laugh and Kensi grinned. Hetty just smiled and said simply, "Look in the box, Eric."

Eric rummaged around, oblivious to the horror on Hetty's face at the wrinkles he was probably putting in the Armani suit. Eric pulled out an envelope and opened it before looking up at her.

"You got us reservations at Leo's?" Eric asked in awe.

Leo's was an Italian restaurant that was notorious for its three month waiting list.

"Not just reservations, Eric. Dinner is on me. You should try Leo's Four Cheese Fettuccine. It is mouth-watering now that he has toned down the Parmesan component."

"You know Leo?" Eric asked, eyes wide.

"Is there anyone Hetty doesn't know?" Sam replied with a chuckle. Hetty ignored Sam's comment as she continued to speak to Eric.

"The suit, shirt and shoes, Eric, are to be returned to me. However, the tie is yours to keep."

"Go on, Eric. Go try it on," Kensi urged, eager to see their surfer boy in something formal.

After a bit more encouragement from the rest of them, Eric finally agreed and Hetty directed him to the downstairs bathroom.

Whilst they waited, Callen studied Hetty thoughtfully. All the presents so far had to do with family. He was a little unsure what she had in mind for him considering his lack of one.

Eric came out then, pulling him from his thoughts and there were whistles all around.

"You look dashing, Eric," came from Hetty.

Callen noticed the proud smile on her face. Was it because she was perhaps the first person to get Eric into a suit in his adult life? Callen thought a bit more about it and realised it could be that she was in fact proud of what Eric had been doing, with helping out his cousin and her children. Perhaps this was more than just a celebration for the cousin.

Kensi looked him over appreciatively and Sam whistled, both responses causing Eric to blush.

Callen smiled. "You look good Eric, just relax a little. The suit's not gonna kill you."

"Where's the tie?" Kensi asked.

Eric held it out, dangling from his hand, and shrugged. "I don't know how to put one on," Eric admitted.

Kensi smiled and stood up to help him. Which turned out to be rather difficult when she lost it and doubled over laughing.

"Come on, Kenz. Fill us in on the joke," Sam demanded when she had regained her composure and stood up straight again.

Kensi turned and looked at Hetty, "No wonder you said he could keep it."

Kensi held it up for the others to see it. Whilst on one side it was a formal and elegant dark blue, the other side showed a bright Hawaiian print complete with surfboard.

Callen eyed Hetty. "Where did you find a tie like that, Hetty?"

"Special request, Mr Callen. Now please Eric, blue side faces out."

Kensi finished with the tie and stepped back. "Anyone got a camera?" she asked.

Eric looked terrified, but before he could do anything, Sam pulled out his phone and took a snapshot. It wasn't the greatest photo but it would do.

"At least we have proof that a suit has graced that body of yours Eric," Kensi said with a smile.

There was another round of light laughter as Eric all but ran back into the bathroom.

Nate's eyes were like an eager child by the time Eric returned and Hetty handed him his present. Callen couldn't help but grin at the similarity between Kensi and Nate's excited reactions.

Nate unwrapped his present to find a book.

The Complete Works of William Shakespeare.

It was old but well kept. It looked like it hadn't been read much. He looked across to Hetty.

"This is very old, Hetty. It must be valuable."

"It is. My father used to read it to us as children. It helped me sleep to hear his voice and the stories. You spend so much time helping others that I thought this might help you relax. Take some time to disappear into someone's mind that you don't have to figure out; that you can just enjoy."

Callen watched as Nate opened up the book and ran his fingers over the writing on the title page. Callen had some experience with old books and knew that Nate could feel the letters were slightly raised. He noticed Nate squinting at something.

"Who's Oliver?" Nate asked.

"My father."

Nate's eyes flew to Hetty, shocked. Callen watched the exchange of looks between Nate and Hetty and wondered what was going on. It was interesting to see as Nate went from confused to questioning to smiling as Hetty explained the gift.

"Nate, my father had two copies of that book. One stayed on his bookshelf and was only for him to read; the one that you are holding. The other, which currently resides beside my bed, is a very well read and slightly battered copy. It was the one we were allowed to read as children whenever we wanted."

Nate let out a breath and nodded. "Thank you Hetty. I'll treasure it."

"Treasure it by all means Nate, but please, do read it. Don't let it gather dust any longer on a bookshelf."

Hetty stood up and reached for another present. Given he was the only one who hadn't received anything yet, Callen assumed it was for him and the butterflies started flying around in his stomach. He wasn't sure if they were happy or terrified. He also noted that there were at least six presents still under the tree and there was a part of him that really wanted to know who they were for.

Hetty stepped over to him and held out his present. Callen really wasn't sure he wanted to take it. Hetty looked over her glasses at him, a hint of a challenge in her eyes. She couldn't possibly know that he was just the tiniest bit scared, could she? Since he wasn't going to admit that to anyone, he carefully took it from her. There was an inkling of a smile on Hetty's face as she noticed that he held it as if it were about to explode. She returned to her seat and sat down, watching as Callen looked from the present in his hands to her and back again.

Callen lifted the lid off the box and moved the paper that covered the contents. His breath caught in his throat as he looked down at a picture frame; a black picture frame with gold writing across that top that read 'My Family'. Just like his dream.

Callen raised his eyes to Hetty. He knew there was confusion on his face but didn't try and hide it. As with Kensi, Hetty prompted him to turn it over.

With fingers that were slightly unsteady, Callen did so. On the back was a small plaque.

'Callen, Family is not only by blood, but by choice. You have been chosen, now it is your turn to choose. Merry Christmas. Hetty.'

Callen looked back to Hetty, still slightly confused. He did understand from the inscription on the plaque and the way the presents for everyone had been family orientated, that she was telling him - telling all of them - that they were part of her family. What he didn't understand was how this was happening? How did he end up with the picture frame from his dream? How did Hetty know? Did she know? He was dragged away from his mental questions when Hetty spoke again.

"Callen, when you have decided what photo you would like in it, let me know and I will arrange it."

Callen nodded. "Thank you, Hetty." He had no idea on what else to say.

Hetty stood up then and announced that lunch would be ready shortly. She started to step away, but Kensi stopped her.

"Wait Hetty. You haven't opened your present."

Hetty stopped and turned around to face them. "As Sam correctly pointed out, I said no presents."

"True, but we didn't exactly interpret it as direct order, more a suggestion." Kensi went to the tree and pulled out an envelope hidden at the back, giving it to Hetty before she returned to sit next to Eric.

All eyes were on Hetty as she opened it.

"A day at Ahimsa Retreat?" Hetty sounded shocked.

"We figured you might need something to relax after. We're a difficult bunch and you deserve something for putting up with us," Sam said gesturing around them.

Hetty looked around. "So you were all in on this?"

Callen nodded as her eyes drifted over him.

"Yep," Eric agreed brightly. "They were booked up for a couple of months, so I needed to … OW!" Eric exclaimed as Kensi elbowed him - Hard. "You know what," Eric continued, sliding away from Kensi, "you don't need to know. Just enjoy your relaxing New Year's Eve."

There were tears in Hetty's eyes which she blinked back quickly. Callen wasn't quite sure what they were from. It wasn't like they had handed over family heirlooms like she had.

"Well," Hetty said, sounding a little disconcerted. "Thank you all. I shall just go and sort out lunch." She hurried off to the kitchen.

All eyes turned to Callen.

"What?" he asked.

"She's upset." Sam's tone held a small amount of accusation in it.

"You were the one who thought a day at the spa would be a good idea." Kensi stepped over to him and he moved back further in his chair in an attempt to put a bit of distance between them. An attempt that was going to be about as successful as when he'd tried to avoid Hetty putting the hat on his head yesterday.

"And it was," Callen protested. He knew Hetty loved going to those kinds of places. She'd even mentioned the foot rescue package at this one. "Right Nate?" Callen asked, a a touch of desperation in his voice, hoping that one of his team wasn't upset with him.

Nate didn't help, just agreed with Sam, though there wasn't accusation in his tone as he said, "She does seem upset, Callen."

"Go, G. Fix it," Sam ordered. "She was supposed to be happy."

Callen got up quickly and followed Hetty to the kitchen, entirely sure that facing Hetty was going to be less scary than if he'd tried to get out of it, given the looks he'd been getting from his team.

"Need some help?" Callen asked casually, as he stood in the doorway and observed her bustle around the kitchen. Hetty opened the door to the oven and Callen saw the size of the turkey in there. He went over to her, took the gloves off Hetty's hands and gently moved her to the side. He pulled it out of the oven and set it on the heat mats Hetty had already placed on the counter. Callen closed the oven and turned to face her, stopping her before she could start anything else.

"What's wrong Hetty? Honestly, we thought a day at the spa would make you happy."

Hetty looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"It does, Callen. It was a most wonderful idea."

She seemed to mean it. Callen's confusion increased, though he didn't fail to notice that she had dropped the Mr.

"So why are you upset about it?" He really wanted to understand what was wrong.

Averting her eyes, perhaps to give her time to blink away the tears that had reformed, Hetty explained. "The most anyone has ever given me was just a massage or a treatment. Never a whole day to be pampered. That, I always had to do for myself."

"Okay," he said slowly as he tried to understand. "So you're upset because we gave you too much?" Considering what she had given all of them, there was no way what they had given her would surpass her tally.

Hetty smiled and shook her head.

"No. I'm not upset, Callen. I'm touched that you all care that much." She turned to start carving the turkey as she continued. "That Eric obviously infiltrated their systems, found out what my preferred treatments were and set them up. I don't know whether I should be thanking him or reprimanding him."

"Thank him. He didn't use OSP computers to do it."

Hetty smiled and inclined her head in agreement. "Thank him it will be. Would you care to help me by taking these platters to the table?" She indicated to the covered dishes, and then a second oven. "There are some in that oven too."

"Anything for you, Hetty," Callen replied, relieved that he hadn't made her upset.

Whilst Hetty finished carving the turkey, he shuttled the platters piled with food out to the side table. When everything was ready, the rest of the team joined them to help themselves to the buffet Hetty had prepared before taking their seats at the elaborately set table.

Hetty had pulled out all the stops and it was a traditional Christmas dinner with every side dish imaginable. As they ate, Hetty assured them she was delighted with her gift and Callen felt the pressure leave his shoulders as the accusation left the eyes of his team mates. He might not usually do Christmas but he did care about Hetty, which was why he had been willing to help out on her present. Perhaps next year though, he would just offer to pay for it completely and leave it up to the others to decide what to get her. He really hadn't enjoyed those few brief moments of thinking he had somehow hurt Hetty.

Over lunch the entertaining Christmas stories continued. Eric had shared earlier some stories about his cousin's children, which along with Hetty's present, had confirmed that what Callen had witnessed in his dream was accurate. Given that everyone else had opened up about their family Christmas stories, Callen joined in with one of his own. Not from when he was with Faith, though they would have been very entertaining but with the one from when he had been living at the Rostoff's, at least a small amount of it. He didn't admit to the feelings that all the clothes had given him, just the part about being caught under the tree. He saw Hetty smile and returned it easily. Though the knowing look on her face did make him wonder if he just might find a pair of white wings if he went poking around a little.

After lunch, Hetty directed them back to the comfort of the lounge chairs, supposedly to allow their food to go down before dessert was served. However, when Hetty sat down at the keys of a piano that she had concealed behind a cupboard, Callen knew what was coming.

He contemplated leaving early. Even with Faith, singing carols had never been his favourite thing. Listening to her sing was an entirely different matter though. He'd loved her voice and that had been why he'd stuck around for carol singing with her and the family rather than go with her younger brother, Tim, and do some important Christmas errand that he had always forgotten until that moment. Callen would mouth the words and listen to her voice - and get gently elbowed in the ribs by her to try and make him sing too. She'd never been successful. He had a feeling that Hetty wouldn't let him get away with that though.

They had made their way through White Christmas, Jingle Bells (where Callen couldn't help but smile at the memory of the tipsy Hetty from his dream last night), Santa Claus is Coming to Town and Rudolph (Sam caught Callen eyeing him off through these two) when the doorbell rang. Callen was closest and stood up to answer it at Hetty's request, grateful to the interruption so he didn't have to sing anymore. Hetty continued playing; she was rather good at it. Another unexpected talent in his boss.

Callen opened the door and was almost bowled over when a little person ran past him into the house. He spun around and watched the girl run through the hall, blonde hair bouncing around her head.

"Manners!" a feminine voice came from behind and the child spun around, causing Callen to suck in a shocked breath.

"Sorry. Hi. Excuse me," she said quickly and ran off again.

Tabby. It couldn't be, but she looked like her, sounded like her, just a bit smaller. Callen shook himself out of the daze he found himself in and turned back to the person who was still standing at the door.

A woman who looked remarkably like his dream wife.

Callen was starting to wonder if he had actually woken up at all.

She smiled at him. "Sorry about that. She's been stuck in a car for about six hours and …" She shrugged. "Actually she's always like that. Hi," she held out her hand to him. "I'm Alyssa."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o  
_

_A/N 2 – If you haven't been able to work out Sam's present, google Richard and private island. The first on the list should be what I was referencing. Just wasn't sure if I could actually say it. Hope you enjoyed. Leo's is completely fictional and Ahimsa Spa was referenced in a Season 1 Episode – LD50 – of NCIS LA._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N – Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and I love that you liked the present ideas. Thanks again to those who made it so successful!_

_So only a few days until Christmas so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

_The Christmas Day chapter will get posted sometime on Christmas Eve (OZ time) assuming it's not too crazy in my house and I actually can get on the computer._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_._

**Chapter 7 - Christmas Eve Part 3 **

_._

Callen took Alyssa's hand in his but completely forgot to shake it, or even introduce himself, until he registered the curious look on her face and in her eyes. Beautiful, sparkling, deep blue eyes.

"G. G Callen. I take it you know Hetty?"

It was definitely a better question to ask than 'Are you the woman from my dream?' He was sure that would sound like a pretty lame pick up line, even if it wasn't. He let go of her hand and as it fell to his side, he couldn't help but still feel the warmth from hers lingering.

"Yes, Mr Callen. She does. Now, could you please step back and allow my niece in?"

Callen glanced back at Hetty, noticed the touch of amusement in her eyes, before he looked back to Alyssa. Niece. Well, that was going to make things interesting. He wasn't entirely sure if Hetty would approve of him going after her niece.

Callen stepped back, wondering where that thought had come from. It was just a dream. So, things might be happening that suggested it was more than a dream, but that would be impossible. Except that she was here and for some reason, Callen was sure Alyssa had been the one on the other end of the phone to Hetty in his 'dream'.

Alyssa stepped past him and said, "Thank you."

Her voice was warm, soft and held a slight touch of laughter to it, perhaps from his initial reaction to her. It was a voice he could easily get used to.

"Hi Hetty," Alyssa said warmly as Hetty put her arms around her in a tender hug. The picture of him standing near the tree with her flashed through Callen's mind and he felt just a touch of jealousy, wishing he was in Hetty's place. Oh, this was bad. Just a dream, just a dream. Maybe if he kept repeating it he would believe it.

"Hello, my dear. You are early."

"I'm sorry. You should have told me you were having company." Alyssa glanced over to him as she spoke.

"It is not a problem, Alyssa. You are always welcome here. You know that. I imagine that daughter of yours has something to do with you being early."

By this time Callen had moved so he could look at Alyssa's face. He watched as she smiled and nodded.

"You know Tabby. Once she heard we were coming to you, it took every trick I knew to keep her out of the car until it was time to leave."

Hetty chuckled.

Callen was floored. Tabby … Alyssa … Ally? Maybe that could work. Dreams weren't something that Callen usually believed in. Nightmares of things past yes, but not dreams of things to come. Maybe he'd been wrong.

_"Be happy, G." _

Callen heard that little voice whisper in his ear yet again. Was this her Christmas present to him? Had Faith perhaps decided he needed some help to be happy? It wouldn't surprise him. She had been the one to get her younger brother, Tim, together with his girlfriend after they'd been dancing around one another for six months, both of them miserable without the other.

Callen jumped a little as Tabby ran back to Alyssa, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Stop!" Alyssa ordered. Tabby stopped abruptly. Alyssa knelt down. "Tabitha Paige, have you said hello to Hetty yet?"

The shocking confirmations continued.

Tabby shook her head and said with a touch of awe in her voice, "There's people here."

"Yes, Tabby. They are my friends from work. I consider them family. Would you like to meet them?" Hetty asked her. Tabby's eyes lit up.

"I already have. But I'd like to meet them again." She threw her arms around Hetty and added. "Hi, Aunt Hetty."

"Hello Tabby. Come on." Hetty took her hand and walked with Tabby to join the others.

"What?" Alyssa asked him when she saw Callen was watching her intently.

Callen shook his head. "Nothing. Just haven't met any of Hetty's family before."

"Are we what you were expecting?" There was a teasing curiosity present in her eyes.

"No," Callen admitted honestly. Not expecting you at all, he added silently in his head. You were just supposed to be a dream.

Callen hadn't really tried to imagine what Hetty's family was like. If he thought about it at all, he tended to picture them looking a little like Hetty, even though that was hard to imagine since Hetty definitely seemed like one of a kind. Alyssa and Tabby looked nothing like Hetty.

"Good thing or bad thing?"

Callen was a little out of sorts with his dream world colliding with his real world and took a moment before he answered.

Alyssa waited patiently for him, trying to keep the smile from forming on her face though Callen could see her lips twitching.

"So far, definitely good."

She smiled at that, one that sparkled in her eyes, brightened her face and brought out two cute small dimples on her cheeks. Callen was hit with a very large stab of attraction and an even larger one of hope. Her smile was just as beautiful as in his dream. What if it was real? All of it? Not just what she looked like.

"Remind me not to leave you alone with Tabby then, so we can keep it that way."

One side of Callen's mouth lifted in a smile. "I'm sure she won't change my opinion."

Alyssa lifted her eyebrows. "I hope not."

Callen wasn't entirely sure how to respond to her words or her look. He was sure he saw interest in them. The hope grew.

"Alyssa, are you joining us?" came Hetty's voice.

Alyssa moved to the doorway, bringing her closer to Callen. He stayed perfectly still, tried to remember that she wasn't his wife and he had no right to reach out to see if her hair and skin were as soft as they looked. _Not yet, maybe soon, _said that hopeful little voice in his head.

"I'm just going to grab our bags Hetty, if you are okay with her?"

"We'll be fine, won't we Tabby?" Hetty asked the little girl.

"I'll be a perfect angel," Tabby replied in a sweet, innocent sounding voice. Callen fought back a laugh at how similar it had sounded in his dream when she'd asked about Sammy being a Christmas present. Which would make next Christmas when -

Alyssa laughed, pulling his thoughts back to the present not the future.

"Be good," Alyssa warned Tabby in a light-hearted way and turned back to the front door.

"Would you like some help?"

Alyssa looked him and seemed to be considering his offer. She nodded.

"That would be nice. Save me making two trips. Thank you."

Together they walked down to her small car that was parked just in front of his.

"Long drive?" Callen asked. He was curious about a lot more than just where she lived.

"Yeah. We live in Salt Lake City. Drove some of it yesterday to break it up for her, but still a long time for a very active almost seven year old to be stuck in a car."

Alyssa opened the trunk and pulled out two small suitcases. Callen took them from her, managing not to jump at the sparks he felt when his hands brushed against hers. She pulled out two small backpacks and Callen nodded at the box.

"You want that to go too?" he asked.

Alyssa shook her head. "Nope. They're Tabby's presents. I'll leave them here until she's asleep before I wrap them."

"Not already wrapped?"

Alyssa grinned as she reached in and grabbed one last bag that was behind the box. "Tabby can find a present hidden in my closet, unwrap it and rewrap it, leaving it in exactly the same position it was in, in only a few minutes. If I want to surprise her, the presents have to stay out of the house until the night before."

Callen chuckled. "How long's she been able to do that?"

"Last two years. Before that, she'd just tear the wrapping paper off."

Alyssa closed the trunk, locked the car and they walked back up the path into Hetty's house.

"Where do you want them?" Callen asked as they stepped through the front door.

"If you could take them upstairs to the guest room Callen, that would be appreciated. Alyssa knows the way," Hetty replied as she paused briefly. "Would you like something to eat? Apparently Tabby is starving."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "She's always starving, but something to eat would great, Hetty. I'll do it once we've put these away."

Hetty nodded and moved back to join the others, whilst Callen waited for Alyssa to head up the stairs. Given everything that had already happened, he was pretty sure he could lead the way, but he didn't, just in case.

Alyssa stepped into the guest room and put the bags down on one of the beds. Callen followed and glanced around.

Two beds.

Two Christmas teddies.

Check.

When they returned downstairs, Callen couldn't help but smile at what they found. Looked like his team were wrapped around Tabby's little finger - Sam in particular. Tabby was sitting in his lap as he helped her play the game in front of them. All of the agents were sitting on the floor with her playing an enthusiastic (if the laughter and giggles were anything to go by,) game of Junior Monopoly. Alyssa moved over to check on them and Callen went to find Hetty, who was in the kitchen putting together some leftovers for her new guests.

"Thought you didn't like your family Hetty."

Whilst she hadn't said the words, Hetty had suggested as much when she had told him once that she envied him not knowing his.

Hetty looked over at him, a serious expression on her face as she explained.

"There are family members I cannot stand and will put up with only on pain of death or something equally eventful. There are those that a few hours of their company is more than enough and then there is Alyssa, Tabby and Paige whom I would move heaven and earth for if I could."

"What's so special about them?" Callen asked. He could hear in her voice how much she cared about them.

Hetty smiled mysteriously. "That, Callen, I will leave you to find out for yourself."

"Hetty, I ..." Except Callen didn't exactly know what to say. He wasn't entirely sure why he had even started speaking.

"Yes?" Hetty prompted as she finished putting the plates of food together.

"Who's Paige." Surely that was an innocent enough question.

"My sister," Alyssa answered softly as she joined them. "Hetty I said I would do that. Go back to your guests."

"Nonsense, you are my guests as well. There are drinks in that tub over there. You know where the glasses are. I shall take these to the table for you." Hetty picked up the plates and left.

Alyssa stepped over and crouched down to choose a couple of drinks from the selection in the tub.

Callen watched her closely. There was so much he wanted to know.

"So, you're the family Hetty likes best?" Callen asked, slightly teasing to hide his curiosity. Alyssa stood up and turned around.

"Apparently." She smiled at him.

"Your sister? Is Hetty expecting her too?"

A sadness washed over Alyssa's face and unconsciously Callen stepped forward, an urge to comfort her flaring so quickly that it surprised him.

Alyssa shook her head. "No. Paige died."

"I'm sorry. What about Tabby's father? Doesn't he want to spend Christmas with her?"

He didn't really think too much about the question. It was the agent in him, curious and questioning. That, and he couldn't imagine someone not wanting to spend time with that bubbly little girl. Not that he knew Tabby much but ... Okay, so he was basing his assumption mostly on a dream, but it didn't mean it wasn't true.

Alyssa looked at him, a curious frown on her face. "Umm..."

"Sorry," Callen apologised quickly. "Didn't mean to pry."

He was going to have to start thinking a bit first unless he wanted to scare her off. There were those thoughts again. It was just supposed to be a dream. But if that was the case, why could he still remember it so clearly and why were things matching up? Unless of course, he really was still asleep.

"Just curious, right?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah," Callen admitted honestly.

"I don't know who Tabby's father is."

The shock must have shown clearly on his face at her answer and Alyssa's hands went to her face, possibly to cover the blush that had appeared.

"Think first Ally," she quietly chastised herself. "Tabby is Paige's biological daughter. Paige died when Tabby was born and she never told us who the father was."

Callen didn't quite know how to respond to that piece of information.

"So you are doing this all on your own?" After the words came out of his mouth he hoped she wouldn't take them the wrong way and think he was prying into her life again.

"Yep." Alyssa stepped over to a cupboard and pulled out a couple of glasses.

"Must be hard," Callen said as she turned back.

Alyssa nodded but didn't say anything more.

"Sorry. I really didn't mean to pry." Callen could see the tension in her, could tell she was upset.

Alyssa shook her head. "I know. It's not you. Just a ... sore point at the moment."

She moved out of the kitchen and Callen watched as she sat at the table and Tabby came to join her. He stood in the doorway, thinking. Lost in thought and continued trying to figure out just how much of last night had been a dream or whether it was perhaps real. As crazy as the thought of it being real was, it was feeling less so as time went on.

"G?" Sam's voice broke through into his thoughts. "You coming to join us, or are you just gonna hold up the door frame?"

Sam's eyes flicked between him and the table and Callen wondered what was adding up in Sam's mind. He moved over to them and sat down on the couch, deliberating choosing a position so he could concentrate on his team and not the two blonde females from his dream at the table. It wasn't easy when so many questions and possibilities were running through his head.

"One last song, before we continue the feast. Any requests?" Hetty asked.

"Twelve days of Christmas," Kensi suggested.

Callen tried not to tense. It was just a song.

"Too long," Eric said. "What about Frosty the Snowman?"

"How about We wish you a Merry Christmas," Callen suggested. Frosty brought back some fun but sad memories. "Nice and simple to finish up."

With nothing too painful connected to it for him.

"Excellent choice, Callen." Hetty returned her fingers to the keys on the piano and started playing. When they had finished singing, applause came from the table and Callen couldn't resist turning around to look at them. He saw the smiles, so similar to each other's, on their faces.

Hetty ushered everyone back to the table and disappeared into the kitchen to bring in the pudding. That was when Callen noticed that at some point, Hetty had adjusted the table setting so that there was enough places for all of them, putting Alyssa and Tabby in between himself and her.

After dessert there was coffee and cake, and a few more games with Tabby that Callen found himself relaxing and enjoying. It had been a long time since he'd played Snakes and Ladders. Surprisingly this celebrating Christmas caper had been fun. He smiled, pleased that he had actually managed to keep the promise to Faith, at least for this Christmas. It didn't matter that this was only Christmas Eve. This would do as his Christmas celebration.

It was almost five by the time the party wrapped up. Sam left first, citing family obligations. Kensi, Nate and Eric followed soon after. As he had expected, Hetty had packed them all some leftovers to make sure they had something for dinner. Callen stayed, claiming that he was going to help Hetty clean up. Kensi raised her eyebrows at him, almost like she knew that was only half the reason.

"Guess Scrooge has left the building," Kensi whispered when she gave him a hug goodbye.

Callen smiled and shook his head. "Wasn't Scrooge. I'm much better looking."

Kensi rolled her eyes with a grin and Callen watched her walk down the path, side by side with Nate. Close enough that their arms occasionally brushed against the other as they walked. Callen wondered if he'd been missing something. Were they already together or were things just starting to progress? Or was he seeing something because he wanted to believe in his dream?

Callen closed the door and turned, to find Hetty standing right there behind him. He jumped a little.

"Really, Hetty. Where's your hat? You need those bells back on."

Hetty tilted her head at him, a glint in her eyes that had him instantly suspicious.

"Bells? Personally I prefer wings, makes getting around so much easier. Now, Callen, you do not need to help clean up. I appreciate the offer but we are more than capable of taking care of it."

"I'll stay Hetty."

Hetty nodded. "As I suspected. Tabby is desperate to play on the piano so you have a choice. Supervise her or join Alyssa in the kitchen."

Surprisingly, Callen found the decision difficult. He hadn't expected that he would want to do both. In the end, Tabby made it for him, dragging Hetty to the piano with her.

Callen chuckled quietly as he made his way to the kitchen. Tabby was only a head shorter than Hetty and the two of them together made an interesting sight.

"You're brave." Alyssa was already stacking the dishwasher when he walked in.

"Brave?" Callen was slightly puzzled.

"Staying. House full of crazy females."

"Not brave, maybe I'm crazy as well. Or just smart," he teased and was rewarded with a light laugh as she shook her head at his comment.

Callen moved to the sink and started filling it with hot water. It looked like Hetty had stacked everything according to the type of wash required. He started with the glassware.

"How long have you known Hetty?" Alyssa asked.

Callen glanced back at her and saw her gaze move quickly away from him. A smile played on his lips as he wondered if she'd been checking him out and he found he liked the idea.

"Just over five years," he answered. "Though I'm sure she's known about me for longer."

Callen's gaze stayed on her whilst he waited for the sink to fill up. She matched up with his dream. She was tall enough to be the right height for her head to rest on his shoulder if he held her; her hair wasn't quite as long but it was the right shade of blonde, a golden blonde with just a slight wave to it. He had to admit she had generous curves in the right places that made him wonder about the possibilities of how well they would fit together, how her softness would match up with his hardness. The blue shirt she was wearing highlighted her eyes even more, reminding him of sapphires. Blue eyes that he remembered shining with love for him.

"Ah, you know Hetty well. She knows all," Alyssa said pulling him from where his mind had drifted to regarding red and white satin.

"Plus a bit more," Callen added as he turned back to the dishes, having been caught out himself when she'd turned around to look at him. He caught the smile on her lips and was sure he heard a soft laugh as well.

Callen found out Alyssa knew what Hetty did, which meant she had an idea of what he did. She didn't seem fazed by his job and she didn't ask questions that he couldn't answer and they continued talking whilst they cleaned up. She came over and started drying the glasses after she had finished stacking the dishwasher. Before long, an hour had passed, the kitchen was clean and they were still talking. The conversation had mostly been general light-hearted things, but he had found out that she was a teacher's assistant at the school Tabby went to, which allowed her to be there for Tabby before and after school. Hanging up the tea towel, Alyssa moved to the doorway to check on Hetty and Tabby. Callen stood close behind her and watched as Hetty patiently taught Tabby a new song on the piano.

"She's seems pretty good at that," Callen said quietly after listening to Tabby play the song back and only getting one or two notes wrong.

"Yeah. She gets that from Paige."

"You two were close?" He'd guessed as much since Paige was Tabby's mother and had obviously trusted Alyssa to look after her.

Alyssa turned to face him. "Close as you can get. She was my twin."

"Identical?" That would explain why Tabby looked so much like her.

"Yeah," she replied softly, a slight tremor to her voice, which made him frown, as she turned back to watch her family. "Which makes Tabby mine."

The tremor was gone with that last statement, replaced with such firmness and a hint of pain that had Callen wondering what caused it.

"I doubt anyone would argue with that," Callen reassured her. He'd watched the two of them this afternoon. They were so close and happy together.

"That's where you are wrong, G. So wrong." Alyssa stepped away from him and went in to join Hetty and Tabby.

Callen watched the three of them, tried to see the similarities between Hetty and her family, but there wasn't anything obvious. Suddenly Tabby was tugging on his hand. He looked down and smiled.

"G, will you tell me a story before I go to bed please?" she asked, with those little blue eyes, so like Alyssa's, looking hopeful and pleading.

Callen crouched down so he was closer to her height.

"Do you have a story I can read or would I have to make one up?" Callen shocked himself with that offer; how easily it slipped out and how right it felt. Becca had been the last little girl he'd read stories to. He hadn't even done it with Sam's kids.

Alyssa laughed and Callen looked over to her, curious about her reaction.

"Trust me," Alyssa said to him. "Read her a story. Don't make one up otherwise neither of you will get to sleep before midnight!"

Callen looked back to Tabby, who just shrugged and smiled sweetly. He couldn't resist.

"I'll read you one."

Tabby jumped up and down excitedly before she turned and ran upstairs, followed closely by Alyssa. Hetty stepped over to him.

"You know she likes you."

"Tabby?"

One of those all-knowing smiles graced Hetty's face and Callen was briefly concerned that Hetty could read minds. And that, right now, was something he really hoped she couldn't do, especially considering where his dream had taken him regarding Alyssa.

"Yes," Hetty nodded. "She rarely asks anyone else but Alyssa to read to her. You've obviously made an impression."

"So has she."

"Be careful, Mr Callen. I would hate to see either Tabby or Alyssa's heart broken any more than they have already been."

"What do you mean Hetty?" Callen frowned.

"Just be aware that they are precious to me."

Callen felt that was a warning, one he should heed. A small part of his mind suggested he run, the rest reminded him of something else from his dream.

_"Dinner is served," _compared to _"All right then, my delightful family. Time to eat now we are all here."_

That was only one of the differences. Hetty had been much more relaxed and happier in the second one as well. His choice now perhaps could be the start of making that difference a reality. Hetty had been happy, so had he, so had his team, his family. Callen smiled at Hetty and made his choice. He turned and walked up the stairs.

Callen waited at the door as Tabby finished getting her hair brushed and into her pyjamas. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and she hurried into bed, patting the spot next to her for him. He came in and sat down next to her as Alyssa moved to sit on the end of the bed.

"What's the story?" Callen asked. Tabby pulled a book out from under her pillow.

"The Night before Christmas," she said excitedly.

"What else?" Alyssa added, grinning at both of them.

"What else." Callen smiled then started the story, a happy feeling settling over him. He remembered doing this with Becca, though she had been younger than Tabby and the stories were much shorter. Tabby was very sleepy by the end of it and was leaning against Callen's arm. He closed the book and carefully moved so he could lower her down gently onto the pillow.

"Thanks G," she said quietly.

"Night Tabby. Very nice to meet you." Before Callen even realised what he was about to do, he had placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. It felt so natural. When he stood up, he looked at Alyssa to make sure he hadn't crossed a line. From the look on her face, she didn't seem to mind.

Callen moved away from the bed as Alyssa moved up to Tabby. He left quietly, glancing back one last time from the door to look at the two of them. He turned, ready to go downstairs when he heard Tabby ask Alyssa a question and stopped. He was stunned at what followed.

"Mummy, why don't Grandma and Grandpa like me?"

"Of course they like you," Alyssa replied, though Callen could hear the edge to her voice.

"They told me that it was because of me that Mummy Paige died." The pain in Tabby's voice almost had Callen going back in.

"Tabitha Paige Lachlan, you listen very carefully to me," Alyssa replied firmly but gently. "You are not the reason she died. You were never the cause, the fault or anything like that. It was an accident. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"No buts Tabby. Grandma and Grandpa are wrong. Do you hear me? They are _wrong_. Both of us, Paige and I, loved you so much and if she could have, I know she would have been here for you. But she couldn't and she wanted me to take care of you. I love you, Tabby. You are mine and I am yours. Always."

"I love you, Mummy," Tabby replied, tearfully but happy again.

"I love you too, Tabby. Now, go to sleep Sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning."

Alyssa stepped out of the room, closed the door and her eyes as she did. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before she turned to head downstairs, almost crashing into Callen as she did.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"You okay?" Callen asked, looking at her face. He could see the tears in her eyes. She shook her head.

"No."

Callen guided her down the stairs, his hand staying on her shoulder, hoping that in some way she would find some comfort from his touch.

Hetty looked up curiously from her spot on the couch, concern washing over her as she saw her niece.

"Alyssa?" Hetty enquired.

"I swear to God I will never leave her alone with them again."

Hetty stood up, a flash of shock going over her features at the angry, pain-filled tone in Alyssa's voice.

"What did they do this time?" Hetty asked.

Callen remained silent. There was obviously something more to this than just what he had discovered upstairs. He was learning a lot about Hetty today and he felt like he was about to learn more.

"They told Tabby it was her fault Paige died."

Callen watched the anger flare in Hetty's eyes. Hetty straightened up to her full height and took a breath. Callen knew that look and was glad that it wasn't directed at him. She was very angry.

"Choose a movie for tonight please, Alyssa. I will be back soon." Hetty turned to move but Alyssa reached out to her before she could go.

"Please no, Hetty. Not tonight and not tomorrow. Let's just have Christmas without them," she begged.

Hetty watched her niece carefully before she reluctantly agreed. Callen saw the anger get replaced by caring concern as she did.

They ended up choosing the classic Christmas movie, White Christmas. Callen stayed. It just happened. It felt right and nobody queried it. Hetty got comfortable in a chair, leaving the couch for Alyssa and Callen. It was a small enough that his arm brushed up against hers. He didn't end up watching a lot of the movie. He was too busy thinking about possibilities.

How had this happened? How had his dream been so accurate? It seemed like more and more things kept falling into place. The table decorations and Hetty's preparations. Martha's reaction. The picture frame. Alyssa and Tabby. The comment Alyssa had made to Tabby upstairs; that was the same one he had used to reassure Tabby in his dream. And how on earth did he proceed with this? He didn't want to scare her off and he was sure if he followed through with the instincts that were slamming through him he would. Such as slipping his arm around her right now and pulling her in to him whilst they watched the movie. He'd thought he'd pushed it upstairs with Tabby; luckily he hadn't. But he had seen the possibilities, seen what life could be like with her in five years. Married, two kids plus one on the way. A happy family. His happy family. Now all he had to do was try and figure out two things. Is that what he really wanted? And, if yes, what did he need to do to get that future?

At some point through the movie, Hetty excused herself to make some sandwiches for dinner, ordering them to stay put and continue watching the movie. She wouldn't be long. Alyssa had other ideas and she reached for the remote to pause the movie.

She turned to him and asked, "Care to help a girl haul some presents out of the car?"

"Thought there was just one box." Callen stood up though, making it clear he was happy to help.

Alyssa smiled with a mischievous lift of her eyebrows. "Only that Tabby could see."

Callen followed her down to the car, watched as she fished out the hidden presents that she had placed around the car and slipped them into a bag.

Callen took the box and she took the bag. As they got to the door, Hetty appeared. She took the box and the bag out of their hands and pointed up.

"You have a tradition to uphold, Callen."

Callen and Alyssa looked up. There was mistletoe hanging above them. By the time they looked back at Hetty, there was just an empty spot.

Callen cleared his throat and nerves settled in his stomach; nerves of the good kind though. Alyssa looked at him, fighting a smile. She shook her head slightly.

"Hetty is never subtle."

Callen raised his eyebrows questioningly and she continued.

"For the last three years, whenever we visit, she has been trying to set me up with someone she considers suitable," Alyssa explained. "She's a bit of a matchmaker."

"Obviously not a good one if she's still hasn't succeeded." Callen pushed back at a stab of jealousy. He hadn't even known her then, why would it matter if she went out with someone else.

Alyssa shrugged. "She thinks I need someone."

Knowing Hetty as he did, Callen figured it was more than that.

"Need or deserve?"

Alyssa looked at him but didn't respond to his comment.

"Don't you like her taste in men for you?"

Alyssa continued to watch him, catching her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Not usually," she finally admitted, almost shyly.

Callen tilted his head and smiled. He couldn't help it with the hope filling him and the images that fluttered around in his head from his dream.

"Does that mean that this time might be different?" he asked.

Alyssa smiled and the shyness disappeared. "It means this time he seems to have some potential."

"Potential?" Callen repeated. "Guess we should see. I should follow her orders," he added, his voice low. Callen stepped closer and slipped his hand into her hair. So soft, softer even than he had imagined it. Gently and slowly, he pulled her close and watched her expression carefully for any sign that she didn't want this.

Alyssa moved closer and Callen lowered his head as his other arm slipped around her waist. His lips brushed over hers lightly at first, before they came back and settled more firmly on them. They were warm and soft, with a hint of Christmas to them and, as her arms slipped around his neck and pulled him closer, they moulded to his and parted slightly, her warm breath cascading over his lips as he changed position to kiss her deeper. She responded passionately and Callen held her tighter, explored her mouth as she did his. Lack of air broke them apart, but Callen still held her close. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. Her body was soft against his, fitting perfectly with him, like she was made for him.

"How did that compare?" Callen asked, in what he hoped was a light teasing tone, whilst he still tried to get his head around the impact of their first kiss. He'd felt it right down to his toes.

Alyssa looked away from him as she responded quietly, the shyness back. "Nothing to compare. The others never made it that far."

Callen untangled his fingers from her hair, cupped her chin and gently turned her gaze back to him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Tabby. They weren't interested in her. Can't have me without her." Alyssa held his gaze this time, a challenge in her eyes. There, right there in her eyes. There was the similarity to Hetty, the family resemblance. And, just as he had understood the challenge in Hetty's eyes earlier today, he understood clearly what Alyssa was saying.

"Can't imagine you without her." That might have something to do with the fact he had seen Tabby first in his dream. "She's a great kid. You've done an amazing job with her."

Whilst Callen didn't exactly know what a seven year old should be like, he didn't need to know any more than he already did. He had witnessed the interaction between the two of them, the love, the trust and had seen how happy a kid Tabby was.

Callen watched the smile light up her face. Obviously he had passed the challenge.

"That's good to know," Alyssa replied. "We should get inside before Hetty comes looking for us." But she didn't move from his arms.

"We should," Callen agreed, but, like her, he didn't move either.

Alyssa raised up on her toes and brushed her lips across his. "I like what I see so far, G. I hope I get the chance to see more."

"Me too," Callen replied as he gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. With that, they finally stepped back through the door.

Hetty looked them over and smiled a typical Hetty smile, one that suggested she knew exactly what had just transpired between the two of them. Callen had an urge to go check and see if she had a surveillance camera at her front door. Hetty started the movie as they sat back down on the couch again and ate. This time though they were slightly closer and when they settled back to watch the movie, Callen's arm slipped along the back of the couch and Alyssa moved back right next to him, just as he'd been wanting earlier.

Hetty excused herself after the movie was finished.

"Should you wish to stay Callen, there is a sofa bed in my office upstairs or the couch down here. Alyssa knows where the linens are. You are welcome to either. Merry Christmas."

Callen looked at Alyssa, and though the idea of staying was surprisingly appealing, he wasn't entirely sure how she would feel to him intruding on their Christmas.

"Thanks Hetty, I'll keep that in mind," he gave as a non-committal response until he could figure it out.

"Night Hetty," Alyssa added as she moved off the couch and started unpacking the presents so she could wrap them.

Callen moved to join her on the floor and she looked at him. "You any good with wrapping paper, sticky tape or ribbon?"

"I'm a quick study," he replied.

"Good." She grinned at him. "You can do the ribbon. Always have trouble with that bit."

They chatted quietly whilst they wrapped and put the presents under the tree. There were some for Hetty amongst them as well. By the time they were done, underneath the tree was overflowing.

"Lot of presents there. You enjoy shopping for her don't you?"

It was just meant to be teasing, but at the slightly sad look that passed over Alyssa's face as she turned toward him, he knew it hadn't come across that way and all he wanted do now was to make her smile again.

"She doesn't have many people in her life who do. I don't want her to feel like she's missing out. I tend to spoil her a little extra at Christmas and her birthday. As much as I want to do it all the time, I can't. I have to balance things. I know what she needs, what she likes and she gets a little more excitement out of it if it's wrapped. This way I can hope that I don't spoil her in a bad way."

Callen stepped over close to her. He had heard the pain in her words. There was definitely something bigger going on behind the scenes. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her and Tabby from whatever it was that had caused it. He pulled her back into his arms as they watched the Christmas tree lights dance around.

"I'm sure you don't let her miss out on anything important," Callen told her. He felt her shrug.

"You're one of the few then that feel that way."

Callen turned her around to face him. She brushed a tear from her eye before she looked up at him.

"The rest are wrong."

Alyssa studied his face for a few moments then finally smiled. She rested her head against his shoulder and slipped her arms around him. They watched the tree in silence for a little longer before she spoke again.

"Are you going to take Hetty up on her offer of joining us tomorrow?"

Callen hadn't decided yet. He'd had a pretty good day today and he wasn't sure if he should push his luck. The idea was definitely tempting. Or he could just say he had other plans. He looked at the tree, at the presents underneath and then down at the woman in his arms. He thought about the bright and bubbly Tabby; remembered that possible future.

"I think I could be tempted," Callen replied, testing the waters on whether she wanted him to stay or not.

Alyssa looked up at him. "Tabby and I go home the day after tomorrow. I'd like us to spend some more time with you before we go, if you want to."

"Guess I'm staying then," Callen agreed softly as he lowered his head to kiss her again. The gentle start changed quickly to something that was heated and intense and full of a need that seemed to be coming from both of them for more.

More of everything, not just physical. He wanted to know her, to know Tabby. To protect them, care for them, just like he had seen in that possible future. And oddly enough, those feelings didn't scare him like they would have yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N – Thanks so much for the great support on this story. I'm loving the fantastic reviews and encouragement. It's a wonderful Christmas present! Just so you know I am looking at adding New Year to this story, so that is why it isn't labelled as complete._

_So, the house is clean (enough anyway), the presents wrapped and under the tree, the Christmas Teddies are on the guest beds (yes, I do this!) – at least they were when the guests went to their rooms tonight, and the little one is all tucked up snug in her bed. The Christmas cookies and cakes are made, the fridge is almost bursting and the lights are sparkling and twinkling on the tree and the stairs. It's Christmas Eve night. Late – only an hour until Christmas. _

_So some of you will be reading this on Christmas Day, some on Christmas Eve. Either way, Merry Christmas Everyone!_

_._

**Chapter 8 - Christmas Day**

_._

Callen stayed. He slept on the sofa bed in Hetty's office, right near the top of the stairs. He had a change of clothes in the car, which he always kept there, just in case. It was early, about six in the morning, when he heard the soft pad of feet pass his door and go down the stairs. He was already awake and wondered who else was.

Callen slipped out of bed and got dressed quickly before heading downstairs to investigate. He watched discretely from the doorway as Tabby looked over the presents and then picked one. Carefully, she peeled the sticky tape back and unwrapped it. Callen was about to go and join her, when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and Alyssa was there beside him, still in her pjyamas.

Red and white Christmas ones with some baby reindeers shredding wrapping paper and the words 'Too cute to be in trouble!' on the shirt.

Absolutely nothing like the ones from his dream. But that didn't stop the reaction he had to her. There was a definite attraction there which hadn't gone away even given that he'd had time to wrap his head around the situation last night after he'd gone to bed. He had wondered if everything he'd felt for her was just a proximity to his dream kind of reaction and had decided to see how he felt this morning before figuring out what he would do about it.

Alyssa put a finger to her lips and turned to quietly watch as Tabby finished her unwrapping and rewrapping. Callen saw the soft smile on her lips and, as Tabby was putting the present back under the tree, Alyssa pulled him back from the doorway to the kitchen. They heard Tabby's quiet footsteps returning up the stairs.

"You didn't want to stop her?" Callen asked, when he heard a door open and close.

Alyssa shook her head. "We made a deal. She could peek at one. The one that didn't have a ribbon on it."

"You're a soft touch," Callen teased her gently. She smiled at him, making his heart leap a little.

"It's a tricky balance with her. She's got so much energy and she's so fun. I don't want to squash that with too many rules. It's taken a while to figure it out, but we're pretty close."

Alyssa turned to the fridge and pulled out the coffee. Moving over to the coffee maker she started it going. As she turned back to him, Callen stepped closer. His arm slipped around her waist and pulled her in close. He needed to know if it was the same. He hoped it was.

"Merry Christmas, Ally," he whispered as he dipped his head down to hers.

"Merry Christmas, G," she replied, just before their lips meet in soft and sweet kiss.

A squeal came from the door and they jumped apart to see Tabby and Hetty standing in the doorway.

Hetty was trying to keep a serious look on her face, but Callen could see a twinkle in her eyes that suggested she approved of what she had just walked in on.

Tabby looked at Alyssa and then Callen, her eyes wide. Callen wasn't quite sure if she was shocked, happy or something else.

"You kissed my mummy."

Callen caught Hetty's look out of the corner of his eye as she waited for him to answer Tabby. He wasn't quite sure how to interpret it, though it looked like she was enjoying him being caught on the spot like this.

"Yes," Callen admitted. No point in lying since she'd actually seen it.

"Do I get one too?" Tabby asked innocently.

The three adults laughed and Callen knelt down and kissed her on the cheek. Tabby kissed him back and then skipped over to Alyssa for the same treatment.

"Can we do presents now? Can we?" Tabby requested excitedly.

"Dressed first. You know the rules."

Tabby ran out of the room and they heard her footsteps hurrying up the stairs. Alyssa shook her head and turned to pour some coffee for them all. Hetty left them alone and Callen stepped up behind Alyssa. It had been the same as before, perhaps even a touch better than he remembered.

"Do the rules apply to the mum as well?" Callen ran his fingers lightly down her bare arms and he felt the shiver that went through her.

Her head settled back on his shoulder, the rest of her body relaxing against him. Callen felt an excitement flare in him; an excited hope. She obviously felt something for him too.

"Yeah," she said, almost reluctantly.

"Pity," Callen replied. "Don't suppose you want to change the rules, this once. You look cute."

"You can thank Tabby for the pj's," Alyssa said as she turned in his arms and put hers around his neck. "Now if you were still in yours I'd consider it."

Callen grinned. "No, you wouldn't."

Alyssa raised her eyebrows and waited.

Callen whispered in her ear, "I don't have any here." He felt rather than heard her breath catch as his drifted over the skin of her neck as he spoke.

The quick scampering of feet on the stairs had her moving back from him, a blush on her cheeks.

"I ... need to go. I'll see you at the tree soon."

Callen watched her go and smiled to himself. He had a feeling today was going to be fun.

.

It was. They opened the presents, Tabby's eyes sparkling at all the surprises Alyssa had managed to get for her. They teased her about peeking.

Callen finally discovered that there was someone in the world who could get Hetty to do just about anything with a look. Tabby was the key. Hetty was very different around Alyssa and Tabby. Still the same all knowing, calm and quick tongued boss that he knew. But she was softer, gentler and her smile and laugh came often. He could see how much she loved these two girls of hers. He had no doubt that Hetty did indeed consider them hers.

Tabby wanted to go to the beach. So they did. They packed a picnic lunch and they stopped by Callen's place for his swimmers, even though he wasn't sure how cold the water would be. They built sandcastles, looked for shells, actually swam even though it was cold. Tabby had splashed around so much that she didn't notice, but Alyssa wasn't quite as enthusiastic. Not that Callen minded. It was the perfect excuse to stay close and help keep her warm whilst they supervised Tabby and got soaked in the process.

Hetty stayed with their belongings.

Whilst Tabby was effective at persuading Hetty to do things, coming swimming was even too hard for her extraordinary talents. What none of them knew until later was that Hetty had been taking snapshots of the three of them. Snapshots that gave Callen another glimpse of the future he had seen in his dreams. The three of them playing in the water; relaxed, smiling, laughing and teasing. Just like a happy family and that came across in the photos.

Whilst Alyssa was getting Tabby bathed once they got back to Hetty's, Callen had a chance to probe a little with Hetty. He decided to start with something on the light side.

"So Hetty, why have you been hiding Alyssa from me? I hear you've been setting her up with guys for a while. Wouldn't have expected you to be unsuccessful for this long."

Hetty's mouth twitched as she turned to face him.

"Who said I wasn't successful? Just like beauty, success is in the eye of the beholder, Callen. And I didn't set the two of you up. You just happened to be here."

Her success comment had him curious about what she meant.

"The mistletoe? That was a setup because it wasn't there before," Callen argued, his eyes narrowing slightly. He was sure that Hetty was hiding something and he was also sure that he hadn't seen the mistletoe earlier in the day.

"Perhaps a fairy put it up."

"Or an angel," Callen suggested, watching her reaction carefully. When he realised he wasn't going to get any further with that particular topic, he moved onto the one that was more important.

"What's the deal with Alyssa's parents?"

Hetty looked at him, contemplating her answer. She let out a heavy sigh and asked, "Long or short answer?"

"Short then long." He would take everything he could get.

"They're idiots."

Hetty's response came with such forcefulness that he didn't doubt she meant it.

"Long version." Because there was no way he was going to settle for a two word explanation. When she said short, Callen wasn't expecting that kind of short.

Hetty directed him to the couch, where they sat with a cup of tea each, before she answered.

"As much as I wish I did not feel this way, my sister and brother-in-law weren't cut out to be Alyssa and Paige's parents. The girls were surprise babies. Conrad, their older brother, was already ten and would jump if an ant said boo to him. He was the perfect seen but not heard child." Hetty shook her head sadly. "Alyssa and Paige were very much like Tabby. Though Paige was the fiery one and Alyssa slightly more reserved. Tabby sits about the middle of the two. Their parents tried to mould them into the kind of girls they wanted them to be; replicas of their brother except in a dress. When that didn't work, they sent Alyssa and Paige to boarding school. Honestly, that was the finest move of their parenting career relating to the girls. I was able to persuade them to send them to a particular school where I knew the principal and knew they would help the girl's blossom in their own personalities rather than force an entirely different one on them."

Hetty smiled. "I hadn't expected my sister to listen to my suggestion but it turned out money was an ear opener. I offered to pay for every second year of the girl's education."

"How old were they?" Callen asked.

"They were six." Hetty looked at him. "Slightly younger than Tabby is now. Even when the girls got older, they still couldn't seem to do anything right in their parent's eyes. The choices they made in their lives weren't praised or encouraged."

"Bet you did though."

Hetty tilted her head in acknowledgement. "I am used to being the black sheep in my family, Callen. I will admit it was nice to no longer be the only one. It was very easy to encourage them. They were delightfully vibrant girls who turned into even more delightfully vibrant women. I am very proud of what they did and what Alyssa is doing with Tabby."

"What did they want them to be?"

Hearing stories like this was one of the times when Callen felt glad that he didn't have parents to disappoint or try and push things on him.

"Quiet, dignified, dutiful young women, who would marry and be someone's wife. Just as my sister had done with no voice of their own."

"But the girls weren't interested?"

Hetty shook her head. "They had their own ideas and goals for their lives and careers. Ones that they had no trouble meeting. When Paige died, Alyssa put away her career ones and became Tabby's mum. That, you would think, would have met with their approval, but no." Hetty shook her head and sighed quietly, "No, that wasn't right either."

There was a disheartened tone to Hetty's words. Callen understood. That was the point Hetty had finally given up hope. He waited patiently for her to continue.

"Yes, being a mother, taking care of the children. It was part of the plan that they wanted for them, but a part wasn't enough. It had to be all or it meant nothing. Alyssa couldn't provide the father figure and as far as they were concerned, Conrad and his wife, who already had two dutifully, obedient and quiet children, should have been the ones to have custody of Tabby."

Hetty put down her cup of tea. Callen had noticed her hands had started to shake, a giveaway that Hetty was upset. He didn't see it often.

"They fought Alyssa for custody of Tabby for the first six months of her life."

"But they didn't win," Callen confirmed.

Hetty shook her head vehemently. "Not whilst I live and breathe will Tabby end up with Conrad. He would snuff the life out of her with his rules and regulations and lack of laughter in their house quicker than you could blow out a candle. I had some contacts, called in some favours and made sure Alyssa had access to the best Estate Lawyer, Custody Lawyer and Private Detective to ensure she won. It was what Paige had wanted. She'd made it extremely clear in her Will who was to take care of Tabby if she died."

"She died when Tabby was born, right?"

Hetty nodded, a proud smile appearing on her face though Callen caught the flash of pain and sorrow before that.

"Paige was thorough. The moment she knew she was pregnant she changed her Will, wrote letters and adjusted her insurance so that it was set up the best way to make sure Tabby and Alyssa were provided for."

That was very well prepared and it made him curious about Paige and intrigued about Hetty's involvement with them. He was sure it was a lot more than just paying for a handful of years at boarding school.

"Sounds like you influenced them a lot."

"They made their own choices in life," Hetty said. "I was determined to support them, whatever they chose, even if I didn't agree."

"Did you? Disagree with their choices?"

Hetty gave a small smile. "No. They knew what they wanted. And they chose appropriately. I had no reason to disagree."

There was the difference between Hetty and Alyssa's parents. Even though Callen didn't know Hetty's sister or brother-in-law, he knew Hetty enough. Making informed choices that were your own, not someone else's. That was important to Hetty. Even at work. She tended to trust their decisions as long as they were made with all the information available, not just random bits and pieces.

"Even when Alyssa gave up everything to take on Tabby?" Callen was curious. He knew how career orientated Hetty's life had been. And, up until yesterday, he hadn't realised that she had some family members who were extremely important to her. He wasn't really sure what she would think of someone giving up a career to stay home with a child, especially as she didn't seem to think too highly of her sister's choice to do something similar.

"Even then, Mr Callen," Hetty agreed. That soft, proud smile graced Hetty's face again as she continued. "Alyssa chose to do it because of how much she loved her sister and Tabby. Paige didn't ask her to quit. She just wanted her to take care of Tabby; however she saw fit. Alyssa's choice to be a mother first, to focus solely on Tabby for these early years, was her choice and her choice alone. One that I have always known she made with both her heart and mind. One that I know she hasn't regretted for a moment. Paige's provisions for them allowed her to make it without the additional worry about money."

Footsteps on the stairs stopped the conversation and Hetty's features changed back to cheerful as Tabby skipped into the room and settled herself next to Callen.

"Do you know how to play the piano?" Tabby asked. Callen smiled. He knew where she was going with this but he couldn't help her out there.

"Sorry, you'll have to stick with Hetty for that."

Tabby twitched her lips, slightly disappointed. "What about poker?"

"Tabby," came Hetty's firm reprimand. "You know your mother doesn't want you to learn that."

"But I'm older. She said when I'm older she'd teach me."

"When you are older, she will." The tone in Hetty's voice was final and Tabby understood.

"Is the bathroom free, Tabby? Mr Callen would probably appreciate a shower himself."

"Why do you call him Mr Callen?" Tabby asked.

Hetty raised her eyebrows and waited.

"Oops. I think Mummy should be finished by now."

"Thank you, Tabby. As for why I call him Mr Callen, it is a matter of protocol. We work together and I am his boss."

"But you aren't at work." Tabby looked between the two of them with a little frown. Callen couldn't help but laugh and stood up.

"I'll leave you with that one Hetty." Callen walked out of the room to hear Tabby continue her questioning of Hetty.

"He calls you Hetty. Doesn't that con...con... What about protocols?"

Callen shook his head and smiled. Tabby was definitely a curious and smart little kid. He grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom. His hand was on the door when he heard the water still running and he froze. He heard it stop and the distinct sound of a shower curtain being pulled back. He dropped his hand from the handle and stepped back away from the door.

Apparently Tabby had been wrong. A thought, that was perhaps a little far-fetched, flashed through his mind. Had Tabby just set him up to run into Alyssa in the bathroom? Callen shook his head. She was only seven. He doubted she would know the possibilities of that encounter.

Callen was about to head back to his room and wait until he heard her come out, but the door opened before he could move. Alyssa stepped out and stopped when she saw him. Her hair was loose and damp, her face flushed from the heat of the shower. She was wrapped in a bathrobe and Callen tried very hard not to think about what was or wasn't underneath.

"Hi," Alyssa said softly.

At least he wasn't the only one. He could see the slightly nervous look on her face.

"Hi. Tabby said you were finished. I didn't..." Callen's words trailed off and he couldn't believe how nervous he was. Usually when he was interested in someone, which admittedly hadn't been for some time, he had no problem handling the situation confidently. But right now, he didn't have the faintest idea of what he was going to do. He had plenty of ideas on what he wanted to do, but with Hetty and Tabby right downstairs, the majority of those weren't a possibility.

_Seeing is believing. _

The words flashed through his mind and again, he wondered how much of his reaction to her had to do with what he had seen in his dream. Would he be this nervous if he didn't know what could be? Would he even feel this way if he hadn't had the dream? Something switched inside him, like a light bulb that finally went on. He didn't care anymore about the dream. This was what he was feeling, dream or no dream. This was what he wanted.

His nerves kicked up a notch at that revelation and apparently she noticed. Callen swallowed past the lump in his throat as he tried to figure out what to say. As he did, he saw the gentle laughter flare in her eyes and suddenly his nerves left him, his focus cleared and he could see in her eyes that she too was interested. This was what he wanted, to see where it could go with her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her before she could say anything.

She was just as responsive as before. Her taste addictive, her body soft and pliant as it settled into his arms. Her scent, strawberries with something that was uniquely her, surrounded him. Her skin was so soft and warm and he couldn't get enough of her.

Alyssa was the one to pull back this time. "I'm sorry. I can't," she said breathlessly as she rested her head on his shoulder and took in a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," Callen apologised as well. He hadn't quite realised how far the kiss had gone. Her robe had been pushed off one shoulder, his hand replacing it. Her hands were under his shirt. He straightened up her robe, making sure his fingers stayed away from her temptingly soft skin. His brain seemed to have switched off and he had just followed his instincts. Actually no, not even his instincts, he'd just felt. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

Alyssa shook her head. "No, not your fault. It's me. I want this but I… I can't risk this."

Callen frowned and tilted her head up to look at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Ally, what's wrong?" The shortened version of her name slipped from his lips without a thought and felt so right.

She tried to turn her head away, tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"It's not your problem G."

"What problem?"

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Callen could see the debate raging in her. He didn't look away. He hoped she could see that she could trust him; that he wanted to know, wanted to help, even though they'd known each other barely a day. Apparently she did.

"It's just that it's about time for them to come after Tabby again."

"After Tabby?" Something like fear gripped his heart. Why was Tabby in danger? His eyes flicked to the stairs and Callen only just managed to resist the urge to rush down there and make sure she was safe. He heard Tabby and Hetty's joint laughter and relaxed a little.

"My family. They think she would be better off with my brother. They keep trying every few years." Alyssa stopped there, like she had said too much.

"Hetty told me that they tried to get Tabby when she was born, but you won. Why would anything be different now?"

Alyssa looked toward the stairs, and Callen understood. He guided her back to her room and closed the door so Tabby wouldn't accidently hear anything. Alyssa sat down on the bed and Callen watched as she dropped her head and let out a sigh.

"I don't know. But they bring up any little thing, blow it completely out of proportion to try and prove I'm not good enough. They've turned a simple dinner with a male friend into a full blown affair where I'm neglecting Tabby every night to run off to be with him. He's married and he was Paige's boss. He's Tabby's godfather but they just tried to make it out to be some sordid affair."

She was sharing something so personal with him and Callen wondered whether she had anyone else other than Hetty to share this with. Was there anyone else supporting her? Was this godfather helping?

Callen frowned. "They're your family. Why would they do that?"

If what she said was true, he easily understood why she had stopped them. Falling into bed with a man she had known less than twenty four hours, if they found out, wouldn't look good. Who knew what they would turn that into. And he didn't doubt that that was where his reactions to her were leading them. He was very attracted to her as she seemed to be to him. He'd definitely have to make sure his brain stayed switched on from now on. He wouldn't make this any harder on her.

Alyssa looked up at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't understand them. Why do they do any of the things they do? Why would they tell Tabby Paige died because of her? Why would they change plans every Christmas for the last four years so we don't spend it with them?"

Callen knelt down in front of her and looked up into her eyes.

"What did they do this time?" Oddly, his words echoed Hetty's question from last night. Somehow Hetty's description of her family was starting to make perfect sense.

"My parents are in England on a holiday and decided that they wanted to stay for a white Christmas - UK style. They invited the family." She let out a shaky breath before continuing. She looked away from him as she did. "They didn't say anything until the day before we would've had to fly out. Neither Tabby nor I have a passport. We don't have the money to travel overseas. The money Paige left for Tabby is in a trust fund because of the way they behaved when she died. I didn't want them to be able to get their hands on it so I locked it away. It was for Tabby, not for them. We get enough from it to live comfortably but not to travel like that. They know this."

Callen reached up and brushed the tears off her cheeks, her eyes flicking back to his as he touched her.

"That wasn't very nice of them ... but I have to say, I'm kinda glad they did," Callen said softly.

Alyssa's mouth fell open slightly as his words finally sunk in. A couple more tears escaped, but a small smile formed on her face that also made it to her eyes.

Callen smiled and added, "Would've hated to have missed out on meeting you both."

"Me too," she whispered and lent over to brush her lips softly across his and touch her fingers to his cheek. "Thank you."

She pulled back. "I need to get dressed and down to Tabby. Before she has Hetty doing something she'll regret tomorrow."

Callen rose and stepped back from her. "Like teach her poker?"

Alyssa's eyes widened. "She's not?" she asked shocked.

Callen shook his head and grinned. "No, she's not. Though Tabby did ask. Said you were going to teach her when she gets older."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like when she's twenty one."

"You might want to define older to her then. She claimed she was older."

Alyssa laughed fully this time. "That's Tabby. Truthful but sneaky. Just like her mum."

"Which one?"

There was a slight pause before Alyssa answered. "Paige, just a little more than me." She smiled at him. "Thank you."

Callen tilted his head curiously. He had no idea what she was thanking him for.

"For understanding she has two mum's. Paige is very important to Tabby."

"She's one lucky girl."

Callen left then, had his shower and went downstairs. It was late enough that Tabby was having dinner, her eyes drooping even as she ate. Alyssa sat next to her and kept Tabby going for a bit longer before she moved the plate away and lifted Tabby's head to look up at her. It was heart-warming for Callen to see them together like this. To watch Alyssa in that caring role of mum, not just the fun, playful one she'd been most of the day.

"Bed for you. You're exhausted," she ordered gently.

"Story?" Tabby requested softly.

"If you're still awake once you're in bed, I'll read you a story," Alyssa promised.

Tabby moved off her chair and made her way to Hetty, crawling up into her lap to give her a sleepy kiss and cuddle before she climbed off and turned to Callen.

"Goodnight G." Tabby looked nervous. Sleepy and nervous. Callen wasn't sure why. He saw determination in her as she stepped closer to him. Callen opened his arms and she joined him on the couch to hug him. He saw the sparkle in her sleepy eyes when she pulled back after he'd returned the hug. She also kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I like you, G."

Callen smiled at her and winked. "I like you too, Tabby. I hope to see again sometime."

Tabby stepped away and looked over to Alyssa.

"All right, up," Alyssa said as she moved to stand next to them.

Tabby raised her arms and Alyssa picked her up easily. Tabby's arms wrapped around her neck and her legs around Alyssa's waist. Callen watched as they went up the stairs, Tabby's head on her shoulder, eyes halfway closed already.

"I'm sure they would welcome you up there if you wanted to follow," Hetty said from her chair.

Callen turned from watching the two on the stairs to face Hetty and thought about her words.

"I don't know … What if I can't be what they need, Hetty? I don't want to hurt them."

Callen spoke honestly and from his heart. He didn't know if this was going to go anywhere, he knew it did in his dream. But this was real and he needed Hetty's advice. She knew them, she knew him. There was no one better to help him.

Hetty contemplated her answer briefly before speaking.

"That will depend on three things. One - Whether you love them. Two - Whether you can be there for them and protect them."

Callen could see what Hetty was doing, referring to them rather than her. Making sure he knew that Alyssa and Tabby were a package. He knew that, accepted that, wanted it that way. He'd spoken the truth to Alyssa when he'd said he couldn't imagine her without Tabby.

"And three -," Hetty paused for a moment. "Whether you are able to move on from Faith."

Callen sucked in a shocked breath at the name. For once, today, Christmas, he'd only briefly thought about Faith. In the early hours of the morning whilst he'd been going over everything in his head, he'd wondered what she would think of Alyssa and Tabby. It hadn't taken much for him to figure that out. Faith had loved kids and would have adored Tabby on sight. He also knew, not just from the dream, but from his knowledge of Faith, that she wouldn't have wanted him pining away all this time like he had been. She'd have wanted him to move on and be happy. It shouldn't have surprised him that Hetty would know about Faith, though she had never mentioned her before.

Hetty stood up. "I believe you are both ready for this. I wouldn't have allowed you to meet Alyssa if I didn't. When you are able to answer yes to all three of those questions, then you will have my full blessing and support to pursue my niece. In the meantime, Callen, consider yourself on probation and know that I will be watching closely."

Callen studied Hetty for a moment.

"Hetty, who's your favourite Ghost from A Christmas Carol?"

Hetty raised her eyebrows at the unexpected turn of the conversation.

"All three give you something to consider. The future can give you something to look forward to, aim for even. Perhaps avoid. The present can teach you things you do not know about yourself and others. As for the past, we can learn so much about ourselves from it. The past affects who we are now. Our past can help us understand our present and perhaps change our future."

Callen nodded at Hetty, the idea that the other night had just been a dream diminishing a little more with her words, even if it was a completely crazy idea that it could have been real. Everything she said matched up with what he had learned.

"That is very wise, Hetty. But you didn't answer my question."

"If I had to choose, The Past. She's more my size."

With that Hetty left Callen to his thoughts and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later he heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Alyssa walk through the doorway.

"She asleep all ready?" Callen asked.

Alyssa grinned. "Yep. We obviously wore her out at the beach today. She was gone before I finished the first page of the story." She sat down next to him. "She had a lot of fun today. She wanted me to say thank you. She forgot before she went to bed."

"I had a lot of fun too. Thank you," Callen replied sincerely.

Alyssa looked at him for a moment. "I guess you probably need to be going soon." She almost sounded disappointed. He felt a familiar tug on his heart at the thought of leaving even though he knew he had to.

"I've intruded on your time with Hetty enough. I should go and let you have some girl time with her."

"You haven't intruded, Callen," Hetty's voice came unexpectedly from just behind him. Callen jumped and wondered just how long she had been standing there. "You were invited and it has been a pleasure having you here."

Callen stood up and turned to face Hetty.

"Thank you, Hetty. But I should go."

In a way he needed to go, needed to process everything that had happened since he had gone to bed in his own bedroom two nights ago and now. He'd made his choice, knew what he wanted. Now he just had to figure out how to get it.

Hetty nodded. "Then I will return to the kitchen and leave you two alone."

She gave Callen a look that reminded him of her warning that she would be watching. He didn't doubt it for a moment.

Callen turned to Alyssa. "So, Salt Lake City. I hear there's some decent skiing out there."

"There is," she agreed as she rose from the couch.

"If I came out, would you be willing to show me around?"

She smiled. "I'm sure Tabby would love to be able to take you on her favourite runs."

"Tabby on skis? Why does that scare me?"

Alyssa grinned. "If you think that's scary, you should see Hetty on a snowboard."

"Hetty snowboards?"

That was a mental picture that he just couldn't form.

"She prefers to only have to control one plank of wood strapped to her feet."

"I think I'd like to see that too. What about you?" Callen asked as he stepped closer to her.

"I think I can come up with a few favourite things to share with you." Alyssa took a step closer to him, putting her right in front of him. "We'll be back next month. 22nd. For Tabby's birthday. It's our turn to visit Hetty for it," she added.

Callen brushed a stray bit of hair back from her face. "Less than a month. That's not too long, I guess." He moved his head closer to hers.

"Hetty has our details, if you can't wait that long," she told him softly.

"Good to know," Callen replied, just before his lips claimed hers. Her body moulded to his, his arms went around her and he made sure the kiss was their best yet. After all, it did have to last almost a month. Four weeks and one day. Twenty nine days.

Twenty nine days. That would be easier to count down from.

Callen pulled back and studied her face, committing it to memory. The beautiful blue eyes, the desire he could see in them, the slightly swollen and wet pink lips and flushed cheeks. The face that matched up with the future he wanted so much.

One night, one dream, two days and a very definite merry Christmas. So much had changed in less than forty eight hours.

"I'll see you soon. Both of you."

It was promise Callen was making to all of them. He wasn't going to let this chance slip away. He had a date with his past in six days. He'd make his peace with everything from back then, learn from it and work on finding a way to love and protect these two beautiful girls (and any others that joined them) that he had been fortunate enough to stumble upon.

Whether this had started because of a dream or not - and he was still considering the possibility it had actually been real - he wanted that future and he would do what he could to give it a chance to happen.

It was instinct; a gut feeling that this was the right direction. That Alyssa and Tabby were the right direction. Those kind of feelings, gut feelings, he trusted. Those kind of feelings had saved his life more than once. And, if Eric's first future predication had been correct, then he definitely needed saving from it.

Callen stepped back and Alyssa walked him to the door. He made the most of the mistletoe still above them and stole another kiss. He turned briefly at the bottom of the path to look back to her. She smiled at him and waved. He smiled back.

As he got into his car a little voice inside his head said, "_You do realise if you want those two girls, you get Hetty as well?"_

A grin formed on Callen's face and, had his partner been able to see it, Sam wouldn't have been able to hold back the questions.

Looked like his Christmases were going to be a whole lot more interesting from now on.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – Bonus chapter! _

_So a few of you, or maybe more, were interested in knowing a little more about Faith, so I've spliced together someone Callen's memories about her and added a little Callen/Sam bonding! I still plan on doing the New Year chapter, with the aim of having it fully polished and posted on New Year's Eve (OZ timezone)_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter – it is quite long._

_Once again, thanks so much for the awesome reviews and support on this story. It all helps to make this whole FF writing caper an absolute joy to do._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_._

**Chapter 9 – Faith**

.

Callen knocked on the door, a six-pack in his hand. He was nervous but determined.

The door opened.

"G?" Sam looked at him quizzically. "Everything okay, man?"

Callen held up the beer and said, "Need to talk."

Because he did. Tomorrow, New Year's Eve, he was going to see Faith's family and he wasn't sure he was ready. Sam was his best friend and if anyone could help him get ready for it, Sam was the man for the job.

Sam stepped back and ushered him in, closing the door firmly behind him. They walked into the living room and Callen sat down.

"Be right back," Sam said. He left and Callen heard the murmur of voices from the kitchen, catching a word here and there. It was obvious that Sam was sorting things out with his wife so that they could chat uninterrupted. It was late enough that the kids were in bed, deliberate on Callen's part. Sam came back in with some nuts and chips and sat down across from Callen.

"So, you want to talk."

"Yeah."

Callen reached for a beer and opened it, taking a swig before settling back on the couch.

"About?" Sam prompted as he did the same.

Callen took a deep breath.

"You always said I needed a good girl," Callen said.

"Yeah, you do," Sam agreed. "This about Alyssa?"

Callen looked at Sam, curious. "What about Alyssa?"

Sam shrugged. "You just seemed interested yesterday and you stayed to clean up. Not something I'd have expected from you, G."

Callen tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I stayed for more than that. I spent Christmas with them."

Sam cocked an eyebrow at that, clearly interested and shocked. "So, you're serious about her?"

Callen smiled. "There's potential there for something with Alyssa and Tabby. I want to see where it goes."

"So you're ready to take on a kid as well a woman?" Sam asked.

Callen could see the concern in Sam's eyes, not just for him but for Tabby and Alyssa. Sam had a really soft spot for kids and hated seeing them hurt in any way. Callen held back a chuckle at the memory of his dream and Sam being an Elf for Sammy. That was definitely one thing he wouldn't be telling Sam, because it was right up there on the top of his list of things to make happen from that future!

"Not just them, but Hetty too," Callen admitted. He'd been over everything in his mind the last few days. What it would mean, how it would work, what he willing to give up to have them in his life. Was he willing to have Hetty permanently attached to his family? Scary as that thought was, his answer had been yes. He'd found answers to some of his questions, others would need to wait until things progressed with them, like how it would work. He still wanted it, to make it work with them and that feeling hadn't changed, even with the time he spent without them. If anything, it had gotten stronger. He missed them and yet he hadn't really spent a lot of time with them in the grand scheme of things, but it didn't seem to matter. He still missed them.

"So if this isn't about Alyssa, who is it about?" Sam asked.

Callen took another drink and threw back a small handful of nuts.

"Her name was Faith." He reached into his pocket and withdrew her photo, leaning forward to pass it to Sam across the small coffee table.

"We were together almost three years. She died on the 1st of December, five years ago."

Sam looked at the photo and then at him. "That's why you don't do Christmas."

Callen nodded. "Christmas was a really big thing for Faith. It was her season and she made it so much fun. It was also a big thing with her family."

"Family?" Sam repeated with a lift of one eyebrow.

Again Callen nodded. "I lied when I said I didn't have a family. Her family were mine too. They accepted me as part of theirs and I loved being a part of it."

Callen paused for a moment.

"I'm seeing them tomorrow for the first time in five years. I called Faith's mother on Christmas Eve. Again, first time in five years."

"You haven't seen or spoken to them in that long?"

"I couldn't." Callen shook his head, fighting back on the pressure in his chest. "It was too hard. Family was so entwined in Faith's and my life and not having her there with me … It was too much. I left San Diego on Christmas Day, and didn't go back."

"G, I'm sorry," Sam said sincerely.

"I'm not sure how I'm going to go seeing them tomorrow. I thought, maybe, if I told you about Faith, it might make it a little easier."

"You know you can talk to me anytime, G."

Callen nodded. "So how long before I get kicked out?" he asked jokingly trying to lighten that heavy pressure he was feeling settling on him; the pressure that usually came with him clamming up and shutting down those memories.

"As long as you don't snore, won't kick you out," Sam teased back though Callen knew he was serious. Callen knew he was always welcome here, no matter what the time and for as long as he needed.

The moment of silence between the two of them stretched out and Sam broke it.

"Why don't you tell me how you met Faith?" Sam suggested, giving Callen a place to start.

Callen smiled.

"I'd just moved to San Diego and was spending Sundays in the park, just enjoying watching everyone. It had been a while since I'd had a job where I could relax a little. I was working normal NCIS down there, nothing really dangerous compared to everything I'd done before and since. I saw this dark haired girl there….

**_Flashback_**

_Callen had watched the family for three weeks. A curly, dark haired woman, slightly on the short side, with a light tinkling laugh and bright smile; a man taller than her with dark brown hair; a little dark haired girl around two, who loved to chase balls and the large fluffy Labrador puppy that always came with them. He'd sit on a bench and watch them from behind his sunglasses with a newspaper in his hand, so he wouldn't come across as some stalker. It was nice, watching something normal. It gave him a little time to forget some of the horrors of his past. They seemed happy and playful and they always spent a couple of hours in the morning playing around, delightful squeals and laughter coming from both the females, a deeper chuckle from the male and the number of times the dog pounced on them was more than Callen could count. It seemed like the dog was just a puppy still learning to behave. But never once did he hear a cross voice from either of the adults, even when the puppy knocked them over (which happened multiple times each day) or pounced after rolling in mud, making them all just as muddy._

_Callen had to admit to himself that he found the woman extremely attractive, especially when she happened to be facing toward him when she smiled and laughed. The smile lit up her face and her eyes sparkled. He wasn't sure what colour they were, he'd never been close enough to tell, but he knew they would be beautiful._

_It was the fourth week that he'd been watching them and they had brought a Frisbee to the park to play with the dog. After a wild throw by the man, it got stuck in a tree. They'd moved over, looked up and had decided for the woman to climb up to get it. Their voices carried far enough on the gentle breeze that he'd been able to learn the man's name was Max and the dog's name was Goldie. Just as the woman made it up to the first lot of branches, with the help of Max, the dog took off, promptly followed by the child. Max ran after them quickly but they were moving fast and Callen was on his feet moving to the tree before he even realised what he was doing._

_"Need a hand?" he asked looking up into the most gorgeous grey eyes he'd ever seen._

_She looked down at him from where she was perched on the branch. She hadn't moved._

_"No. Just waiting for my brother to come back, then I'll get that," she pointed at the Frisbee, "and be down in no time."_

_So Max was her brother. That certainly changed things. He didn't need to feel so guilty for the dreams he'd been having about her for the last couple of weeks._

_"Why don't you just get it now and come down?" Callen asked._

_She rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "Because if the branch breaks I would like to know that Max is there to catch me."_

_"I'll catch you if you fall."_

_"I don't know you," she stated._

_"That is true," Callen said seriously, "but it doesn't change the fact that I won't let you hit the ground."_

_"How can I trust you?" she asked as she tilted her head a little to study him._

_"Faith," Callen said with a grin._

_Unexpectedly she laughed._

_"So, have some and trust me," he added_

_She smiled again. "What's your name?" she asked._

_"G Callen."_

_"Well then G Callen. I think I can manage that, but understand that you will be in trouble if I hit the ground," she warned seriously._

_"Understood."_

_So whilst she moved out further onto the branch, which creaked slightly as she did, Callen made sure he stayed right below, ready to catch her._

_She plucked the Frisbee off the branch and moved back toward the trunk before she looked down at him._

_"Any chance you could help me down? It's a little far to jump," she said, a sparkle flickering in her eyes._

_Callen raised an eyebrow at her comment. It wasn't really that far, but he was willing._

_Callen moved closer and reached up as she sat down on the branch and dangled her legs, her feet dropping just below his shoulders. She dropped the Frisbee to the ground and lent down to reach for him. As she did, she slid off the branch and he caught her, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders as his arms went around her and held her tight against him, their faces level with each other. Her feet didn't touch the ground._

_She looked at him and smiled, a slight blush rising on her cheeks._

_"Thank you. You can put me down now."_

_"Not yet," Callen said. "First, what's your name? It's only fair since you know mine."_

_She grinned at him. "But you know mine."_

_Callen frowned and she giggled._

_"No I don't."_

_She bit her bottom lip with her teeth. "You do."_

_He waited, looking into her eyes as he did. They were filled with laughter and happiness and teasing and something else and in that moment he knew her. Knew everything about her, at least in terms of the kind of person she was. It was as if he had seen into her soul and found a caring, compassionate, fun and loving woman._

_She giggled softly and then told him, "My name's Faith. Thank you for rescuing me, but I do need to go now."_

_Callen heard her name being called and the barking of a dog and he set her back on her feet. She moved away from him, picked up the Frisbee and started walking toward the voices, but paused and turned back to him._

_"Nice to meet you, G Callen. Finally. You took your time coming to say hi." She grinned then and skipped lightly away to her family, leaving him slightly dumbstruck wondering if she knew that he had been watching them for a few weeks. As well as wondering when he would see her again._

**_End of Flashback_**

Sam chuckled. "So she'd been watching you too?"

Callen smiled. "Yeah. Apparently I was a little too relaxed and was a bit obvious in my surveillance."

"Not such a bad thing, since she was obviously interested."

Callen grabbed a handful of chips and his beer and sat back again.

"That she was," Callen agreed.

"When did you see her next? The next Sunday?"

Callen shook his head. "No, before that. Thursday. I was out at the shops, heading to the bank when I passed this jewellers shop. I caught sight of this dark haired woman in the window, taking something out of the display. It was just a brief glimpse but it reminded me of her and before I knew it, I was opening the door and walking into the shop…"

**_Flashback_**

_The bell jingled as Callen opened and closed the door. He had no idea what he was going to say to her. That was assuming it was actually Faith. She'd been on his mind more since the weekend when he'd finally met her._

_Callen shook his head. This was crazy, she wouldn't be here. He was about to turn around when he heard her voice. He looked over to find her talking to a customer and wrapping up the watch she'd pulled out of the window._

_Callen stepped over behind a display case and discretely, he hoped, watched her. She seemed really happy and obviously enjoyed her work. When Faith was finished and the customer left, he moved over to her._

_"Well, hello," Faith said brightly._

_"Hi," Callen replied._

_"What can I help you with?"_

_Her eyes were sparkling and quite distracting._

_"I'm looking for something for this girl," Callen said, his words not going through his mind first._

_"A girl?" Faith raised her eyebrows curiously. "Well, a jewellery shop is a pretty good place to start. What exactly do you want this gift to say?"_

_Callen tilted his head and studied her for a moment. He had a feeling she was teasing him and knew that she was the girl he was talking about. He felt light inside, a lightness he hadn't felt in a while. It was fun. So he kept going._

_"Hopefully something that is going to help convince her to go out on a date with me."_

_"Really? Have you asked her?"_

_"Not yet. I want to make sure her answer is yes. Not sure if I'll get a second chance if she says no."_

_Faith nodded seriously, but the twinkle in her eyes and the twitch of her lips gave her away._

_"What do you know about this mystery girl that might help us find something?" Faith asked as she rested her forearms on the bench and lent closer to him._

_Callen did the same, bringing him closer to her and the rest of the shop seemed to disappear._

_"She's cute, loves kids and dogs; family seems important. Her eyes sparkle when she's happy, which seems to be most of the time. She's quite mischievous as well as caring and compassionate. I can't get her smile out of her head and she reminds me of a little pixie."_

_Callen remembered seeing her up in the tree and how small and slender she was and that thought had instantly come across his mind and he couldn't help but think of her since as his little pixie. Slightly possessive of him considering he'd only really met her once._

_"A pixie? Interesting. I don't know too many pixies. But if your description is right, are you sure you want to ask her out?"_

_Callen frowned, confused at where she was taking this._

_"What do you mean?" he asked seriously this time._

_Faith smiled softly. "Family is important to pixies and from what you've told me about her, I doubt she'd be interested in a fling. She'd want something serious, or at least with the potential to be serious."_

_Callen looked at her for a moment. "You think I'm just interested in a fling or getting her into bed?"_

_"I don't know you. You'd have to tell me."_

_Callen wondered if that was what she thought of him. "You think this pixie is just looking for someone to get married to and take care of her?"_

_"No." She shook her head. "Marriage isn't necessary. It's the commitment of being there for her. I do have it on good authority that, whilst pixies are flighty and bubbly little things, they do crave that security of knowing that someone is interested in them for more than their body and don't plan on running at the first sign of trouble or a prettier pixie."_

_"Didn't think you knew many pixies?"_

_She just shrugged and waited for him to say something else._

_"If I was interested in more than a fling, do you think she'd be interested? Or would she run at the first sign of trouble or someone 'prettier'?"_

_Faith grinned. "I'm sure she would be interested and I doubt there is someone 'prettier'."_

_They looked at each other; eyes locked for a brief moment before they both laughed at her description._

_Faith leaned slightly closer. "I think I know the pixie you're talking about and she has a thing for blue eyes that sparkle, mischievous smiles and," her gaze ran quickly over what she could see of the rest of his body, "strong muscles."_

_"Just as long as he isn't after her body," Callen confirmed, glad that the counter was between them, because as she'd lent closer her shirt had fallen open slightly, he'd breathed in her scent and desire had slammed through him hard at the combination between that and her words._

_Faith straightened up a little, laughter in her eyes. "He can be after her body all he wants, just as long as it's more than that."_

_"How exactly do you know this pixie so well?"_

_Faith grinned and lent forward again, lifting a hand and beckoning him closer. He complied until they were only about six inches apart._

_"I'll let you in on a little secret. I am one." Her voice was a low whisper, holding so much mischief. His reaction this time to being so close, was his heart. It jumped, sped up and thudded hard in his chest. He was sure she should be able to hear it._

_"Do you think you could give me her number then?" Callen asked. "So I can call and ask her out?"_

_Faith eyes locked with his, even as she shook her head. "She's a little bit shy, so you'll have to give me your number and I'll pass it on."_

_"Shy?" Callen raised an eyebrow at that and tried to fight back a smile to remain somewhat serious. "I wouldn't have described her that way. How do I know you will give it to her?"_

_Mock shock went across her face. "What? You doubt the word of a pixie?" She tsk'ed and shook her head._

_"I'm just asking," Callen said innocently._

_"I will give this particular pixie your number. I'll even make sure she calls."_

_"When would that be?"_

_Faith raised her eyebrows and couldn't keep the serious expression as her smile burst through it. "Tonight; I'll make sure she calls you tonight."_

_"Can I trust you?" Callen teased._

_Faith placed her hand on her heart and a solemn look came over her face. "I promise. You have my word as a pixie."_

_"Then, my little pixie friend, may I have your phone?" Callen asked._

_She seemed to consider that for a moment before she pulled out her phone and handed it to him._

_Callen grinned as he took it and dialled his own number. Her eyes went wide as he pulled out his ringing phone and quickly programmed in her number._

_She reached out and grabbed her phone back. "Why G Callen, that was sneaky!" Her eyes narrowed at him a little, still sparkling though. "Are you sure you aren't just a little bit pixie?"_

_"No one's every accused me of that before," Callen replied honestly as he pocketed his phone and straightened up._

_"Hmm, looks like I might need to investigate some more before I hand you over."_

_"Investigate all you like, perhaps have dinner with me Friday first," Callen suggested._

_Her face fell slightly and he frowned._

_"I can't. I have a family thing this weekend." Although he could see she was disappointed, and so was he, she seemed like she was looking forward to this weekend with her family. It didn't surprise him._

_Callen pushed the frown off his face as he rethought. "How about lunch sometime next week? Call me and let me know when you are up for it."_

_Faith smiled and it lit up her face again. "I can do that. Now, unless you are going to buy something, my break is over and I need to get back to work before I get in trouble with the boss."_

_Callen straightened up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were on a break."_

_"That's all right. I had fun. So… did you still want to buy something for your little pixie?" she asked._

_Callen shook his head. "I think I'll just follow your advice and ask her. That is, if I pass your test and you give her my number."_

_"Fair enough. I'll see you next week then."_

_Callen stepped away. "Until next week, my little pixie friend," with a smile and a little nod. He moved to the door and looked back at her one last time before he opened it and left the shop, the jingling of the bells ringing in his ears as he closed the door. He didn't think he would be able to hear bells without thinking of her._

**_End flashback._**

Sam was watching him with an incredulous look on his face. "You had a conversation about Pixies?"

Callen chuckled. "Believe me, I was as shocked as you after I walked out of the shop and thought about it."

"But it worked, obviously." Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Faith was a fun, crazy girl and her niece, Becca, was going through a pixie and fairy phase and Faith was always playing at being a pixie with her."

"So did you have lunch with her?"

Callen shook his head. "Things didn't quite go according to plan."

**_Flashback_**

_Callen pulled up at the crime scene and was shocked to find it was the shop where Faith worked. He hurried out of his car, ducked under the tape and went inside, his partner struggling to keep up._

_Callen looked around and saw the carnage. Broken glass from the shattered windows and display cabinets everywhere, jewellery and gifts scattered over the floor; some broken, others just lying where they shouldn't be, not to mention the dead sailor on the floor with multiple bullets in him. Callen continued to look around and saw the bullets buried in the wall behind the counter. He couldn't even estimate how many there were. His focus went from the crime scene to trying to find her as he turned to the police officer standing near the counter._

_"Is the owner here yet?" Callen asked, hoping to find out that Faith hadn't been working this morning._

_"She's in back," he replied, pointing to a door behind the counter._

_Callen moved quickly and stepped through to a small office. There was another police officer there with two women. After a quick glance at the young brown haired girl who looked no more than eighteen he turned to the other woman. A dark haired one with her back to him._

_"Hi. I'm Agent Callen, I'm looking for the own-" He stopped as she turned around._

_Faith._

_"Hi. That would be me," she said quietly._

_Callen stepped forward and crouched down beside where she was sitting._

_"Are you okay?" he asked her gently._

_She shook her head and tears filled her eyes. Callen ran his eyes over her quickly, assessing whether she'd been injured or not. Relief flooded through him when he saw there was none._

_"Can you tell me what happened?" He wanted nothing more than to take her away from here to somewhere safe where she could be happy but he had a job to do._

_Faith looked up at him. "We were opening up early and he came in looking for a ring. I'd sent Paula back here to get something and was getting a tray of rings out when the front window shattered. It made me drop the rings and I bent down to get them when the rest of the bullets came through. By the time they stopped and I stood up he was…" She choked back a sob. Callen moved to put his arm around her and she leant into him._

_"You should go home."_

_Faith nodded. "I will soon. Max is on his way to get some boards to put up over the windows. I'll go after that's done."_

_Callen reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear._

_"Are you sure you're not hurt?" She looked so pale and the sparkle in her eyes was completely gone._

_"Why?"_

_Callen frowned. "Why what?"_

_"Why would someone do that?"_

_"I don't know. But it's my job to find who did it. I'm with NCIS. He was Navy."_

_Faith nodded. "I know."_

_Callen must have looked curious._

_"I knew him a little. He was a friend of one of my brothers. I open early a couple of times a month so those Navy guys who want to buy something get some time to shop. Tim's friends complained that they never really had the time to buy presents for their girlfriends. He suggested I open early, even volunteered to put up flyers around the base."_

_"You get enough business to warrant it?"_

_She smiled slightly. "Enough. It's just me and Paula on those mornings. Gives me a chance to do some training with her when we don't have a lot of people in the shop."_

_Callen could see she was starting to calm down as she talked about other things._

_"Tim's your brother?"_

_Faith nodded. "My younger brother."_

_"I'll need his number. If he knew the victim he may know who might have done this," Callen said gently._

_Faith nodded. "His number's in my phone." She passed it to him with a shaky hand._

_"Faith!" a male voice called just before someone joined them. Callen turned around to see Max walk in. He stood up and stepped back, giving Max room to get to Faith. He left, after he had retrieved the phone number and handed back her phone. Callen joined his partner in the main part of the shop dealing with the scene and trying to figure out what was evidence that might help, which was a little hard finding amongst all that glass. When they'd finished he went back into her office._

_Faith was still sitting there, a cup of tea now in her hands. Paula was gone and Max was busy covering up the windows. Callen sat down in the chair across from her._

_"We're done here for now. We might need to talk to you again."_

_"Anytime. You've got my number." She tried for a smile, but the day had obviously been distressing for her, even though it was only ten thirty, and it didn't light up her eyes._

_She set the cup down and Callen reached for her hands, taking them in his._

_"Have you got someone to take you home?" he asked._

_"My car's here."_

_"I don't think you should drive." He could feel her hands still shaking. "What if I take you home?"_

_"Definitely part pixie," she teased._

_Callen raised his eyebrows at her words._

_She smiled, a little bigger than before. "Making the most of any opportunity."_

_He could tell she was just teasing, that it seemed to be helping her a little._

_"No, just wanting to make sure you are all right." Callen grinned then. "If I was making the most of the opportunity, then I'd be taking your car with me after dropping you home, giving me an excuse to bring it back and hopefully manage to convince you to let me cook you dinner."_

_"As long as you can cook, I'm fine with that," she answered surprising him._

_"So you're saying yes to a date."_

_"You haven't asked me for a date yet."_

_"Have dinner with me tonight. Let me cook for you." Callen was completely serious and his heart leapt a little in his chest at her answer._

_"I'd like that."_

**_End of flashback._**

"You cooked for her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Callen replied.

"Didn't know you could cook."

"You never asked, and I can't cook like your wife can, which is why I don't offer."

Sam stood up. "You hungry?" he asked as he moved to the kitchen.

Callen grinned and followed. "You want me to prove I can cook."

"No G. I'm hungry," Sam said. "We've been talking for a while and the nuts and chips aren't quite enough. I'm a growing boy you know."

Whilst Callen and Sam were pulling together some scrambled eggs on toast with cheese, Callen thought back to that night with Faith. Their first date.

**_Flashback_**

_Callen awkwardly knocked on her door, his arms filled with the makings of Lasagna, one of his specialities._

_Faith opened the door and smiled at him. She was looking better tonight, the colour was back in her cheeks and whilst the sparkle wasn't quite there in her eyes, Callen was determined to bring it back before he left tonight._

_Faith stepped back to allow him to enter and closed the door, locking it after him. Callen moved to the kitchen and put his things down on the bench. He turned to look at her as she followed him._

_"Hope you're hungry," he said._

_She shrugged. "A little … Have you found anything?" Faith asked._

_Callen stopped what he was doing and focused on her as he answered._

_"Not yet. But we will," he assured her._

_"I'm sure you will." It was an automatic response; she didn't know him well enough to know that._

_"Faith," he said as he stepped closer and reached out to touch her cheek. "You know you're safe right? Whoever it was, wasn't after you." That much they had a least figured out. The sailor definitely had a few enemies out there._

_She moved into his touch slightly. "I know. I just… I hate guns, always have. Never had a personal reason to before now. I'm just a little nervous, I guess."_

_Callen moved a little closer._

_"Faith, I have a gun. I keep it with me because of my job." Callen didn't want her to see it without warning her. He saw her pale slightly and he continued, "I'm going to put it on the table by the door with my jacket. It won't be on me, but it is here. If you want me to, I'll go."_

_Callen mentally crossed his fingers as he made the offer. When she shook her head quickly, he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd also been holding._

_"No, I want you to stay. Thank you for telling me though."_

_Callen nodded and went to take care of putting his gun away._

_When he returned to the kitchen she looked at him a little curiously. "Isn't this kind of thing not allowed?" she asked._

_"Not allowed?" Callen repeated._

_"Fraternising with a suspect or witness?"_

_Callen smiled. "You're not a suspect and not that much of a witness since you didn't see anything. And if anyone at the office has a problem with me having dinner with a beautiful woman, then that's their problem."_

_Faith smiled and this time it did reach her eyes. "So I've progressed from a pixie to a woman. Is that a good thing?"_

_"You're both."_

_Callen turned back to the bench and his ingredients._

_"Would you like some help?" Faith offered._

_"I'm supposed to be cooking for you." Faith shrugged and Callen wondered if she was as okay as she tried to make out. "Why don't you go sit and relax, read or something."_

_"Because it feels wrong to do something like that when you're in my kitchen."_

_"You haven't tried yet," Callen replied. Sensing her continued reluctance, he smiled. "You could always get things for me, since I don't know my way around."_

_The idea seemed to make her happy. As Callen set the items out properly on the bench he asked, "So how exactly do you get in trouble with the boss when you are the boss?"_

_Faith looked over at him with a slightly mischievous smile. "Can't tell you everything about me upfront. A girl needs some mystery."_

_"I just never would have suspected a Pixie to be a business owner," he teased gently._

_There was a part of him that really wished she hadn't been the owner, because then she probably wouldn't have been the one to be there today._

_"I did tell you that we weren't all flighty. We can be serious you know."_

_Callen looked over to her. "I have seen the serious side of you today. But I have to admit, I'd much rather the bubbly happy side. Think I might be able to find it tonight?"_

_"I think you have a very good chance," she said softly as she handed him a baking dish for the lasagna._

_For the next half hour they worked side by side putting the lasagna together, making the garlic butter for the bread and throwing together a salad. Once it was in the oven, Callen steered her back to the living area and put on a DVD he'd brought with him._

_Faith watched as he worked his way around her entertainment system, figuring it out quite quickly._

_"You didn't need me in the kitchen did you? You could have easily found your way around."_

_"You wanted to be there," Callen stated simply._

_He sat down next to her, not too close though to make her uncomfortable. As the menu came up on the screen Faith looked over at him, eyebrows raised._

_"The Importance of Being Earnest?" she asked. "You brought a chick flick to watch?"_

_"I brought something that I hoped would make you happy. Have you seen it?"_

_Faith smiled and nodded. "Yeah, and I like it, which is why it happens to be in my DVD collection." Her brow furrowed a little as she glanced at her collection and then back to him. "But you knew that didn't you? You checked things out when you were here today."_

_Faith giggled at the look on his face for having been caught out. Callen smiled and shrugged nonchalantly._

_"Wasn't gonna take the risk. I might only have one chance at this." He held her gaze with his as he spoke._

_"So I was the pixie?" she teased._

_"You know you were."_

_"Press play G," Faith ordered gently as she settled on the couch, moving slightly closer to him as she did._

**_End of flashback._**

Callen and Sam moved to the table with their dinner and ate.

"What did you cook her?" Sam asked.

"Lasagna and Garlic Bread," Callen replied between mouthfuls.

"Did she like it?"

"Yeah." Callen grinned. "Italian was her favourite, which I figured out when I took her home and saw the recipe books on her bookshelf. Luckily I could cook that easily."

They finished off their food and moved back to the couch.

"How long did it take you to win her over?"

A soft smile spread over Callen's face that Sam had never seen. He hoped he would see more of it on his friend's face, because it was one of happiness and contentment.

"Not as long as I thought. As far as I knew it took a few weeks, but according to Faith, I'd succeeded when I'd gone into the shop that day and discussed Pixies with her!"

Sam relaxed back on the couch. "How did the night of you cooking for her end? You kiss her?"

Callen shook his head and Sam lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "You didn't?"

"No, not that night."

**_Flashback_**

_The credits rolled and Callen looked over to find Faith looking at him. He wasn't entirely sure how long she'd been watching him. Faith smiled and his heart leapt. It was doing that quite often when she smiled at him._

_"You're not what I was expecting" she said to him._

_"What were you expecting?"_

_Faith looked thoughtful for a few moments before she answered. "I'm not really sure. But you talk pixie, you cook a brilliant lasagna and you watch chick flicks and haven't even made a move on me yet. You haven't take advantage of anything."_

_Callen turned his body to face hers on the couch. "Maybe I don't want to take advantage. Maybe I'm interested in more than that."_

_She smiled. "I hope so, because I know I am." Faith lent in a little closer to him._

_"I like you G Callen. I wasn't trying to scare you off with that talk about commitment. It's just who am I and if you didn't want that, then you weren't the guy for me."_

_Callen moved a little closer, tempted to kiss her but he wasn't going to do that, not tonight anyway. "So there's a chance I might be the guy for you?" he asked softly._

_"A very good chance," she replied, just as softly._

_Callen pulled back. "Then I guess I'd better go."_

_Faith looked a little confused as he stood up. He reached out to her and pulled her up to him, his arms circling around her. Not to make a move but to just give her a hug, not matter how tempting taking it further was. He let go and stepped back._

_"I'd better go before you have me doing something that might ruin that."_

_"Like?"_

_"Like take advantage and kiss you."_

_"What if I wanted you to?" she asked stepping closer. Callen backed away and moved to the door to get his jacket and gun, being discrete and keeping the gun well hidden._

_Callen turned back and she was close, though not as close as she could be._

_"Next time."_

_"Is that a promise?" Faith asked._

_Callen reached out, stroked her cheek and smiled. "You have my word as a possible pixie, if you still want me to, I'll kiss you next time."_

_"And that would be when?"_

_"Whenever you want. Just call and let me know when and where."_

**_End of flashback_**

"How long before she called?" Sam asked.

Callen chuckled. "Before I even made it to my car."

"Thought you'd been driving hers?"

Callen nodded. "I was, but I'd organised with my partner to get my car to her place."

"So?" Sam prompted.

"We made plans for Friday night. She had somewhere she wanted to take me."

"Where was that?"

"She took me to Coronado Beach. She made up a picnic, had her brother, Tim, go down early and stake out one of the fire-pits for us. We ate, watched the stars come out, took a walk on the beach, just in the water's edge and then laid back on a blanket she'd brought and talked. It was eleven before I kissed her. We'd been there for hours."

**_Flashback_**

_Faith's hand reached for his and Callen linked their fingers together as they talked. It was about five minutes later when she surprised him._

_"You know I still want you to kiss me," she said._

_Callen rolled over to his side, keeping hold of her hand as he did._

_"You do, do you?" he asked, looking at and getting caught up with the way the moon reflected off her hair and in her eyes._

_"Yeah. Assuming you're interested in more than my body," she added with a grin._

_Callen moved his head a little closer, "Just as long as I am allowed to be very interested in your body as well as you."_

_"If that's the case, then it would be perfect."_

_"It is the case," Callen agreed. He looked into her eyes. "You're a very interesting and very beautiful pixie, Faith Everett. How could I not be interested in you?"_

_"It's happened before. Guy only likes what he sees, not what's underneath. I'm not that kind of girl."_

_"Lucky me," Callen added as he moved closer and ran his fingers down her cheek and over her lips. "So, my dearest Pixie, may I kiss you now?"_

_"Yes," she whispered and he closed the distance between their lips and caught hers in what had originally been planned as a soft, gentle kiss. But when her tongue flicked out across his bottom lip, it felt like someone had ramped up his hormones and he deepened the kiss. Her arms slipped around his neck and pulled him down closer as she kissed him deeply too._

_Callen pulled back and looked down at her. She looked up at him._

_"Wow," she said softly._

_"Wow," he repeated._

_"Some kiss," she added._

_"Maybe we should try it again," Callen suggested, his eyes drifting to her lips, "see if it was just a fluke."_

_Faith grinned. "I'm all for that," she said as she pulled him back down and initiated the next kiss._

**_End of flashback_**

Callen reached for his second beer and opened it.

"You were with her for three years?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"You didn't marry her?"

"No. Was planning on it. Supposed to have asked her that Christmas but she died."

Callen looked away from Sam as the pain washed over him, though he had to admit, it wasn't as strong as it usually was.

"G," Sam said, pulling Callen's attention back to him. "She must have been some girl to have you willing to do that."

"You don't think I'm the marrying kind?" Callen asked, not entirely sure anymore if that was the impression he wanted to give anyone.

"Not so much that, but more that, up until tonight, you're not one to share yourself much. Marriage is about the biggest thing you can do when it comes to sharing."

Callen nodded. "I wasn't, not for a while. She knew that, but I promised her I was there for her, would always be and that was enough. She never pushed."

**_Flashback._**

_After dinner, they moved to the couch and Faith settled herself on his lap. He started to pull her in for a kiss, but she held back._

_"What is it?" Callen asked. He focused on her and realised she seemed nervous. She took a moment before she cupped his face in her hands and held his gaze._

_"I want you to meet my family. It's my mum's birthday this weekend. I always go and stay the night before and help out Dad with the party. I'm going down Friday night after work, the party is Saturday afternoon. I won't be back until Sunday."_

_Callen felt the fluttering of nerves. He knew how important her family was to her, though in the two months they'd been dating, since the night at the beach and their first kiss, he hadn't actually seen any of them. He'd met Max that time at the shop, and Tim in the course of that investigation but never as the guy she'd been dating._

_"I was hoping you'd come with me."_

_"To the party?" Callen asked, not entirely sure what she was asking._

_Faith shook her head. "For the weekend."_

_Callen tensed and she felt it._

_"G, I…" She bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "I'm in love with G Callen. Completely, utterly and crazy in love with you. I … I'm not expecting-"_

_Callen placed his hand over her mouth._

_"You're in love with me?" he asked for confirmation. She nodded. "You love me," he repeated, knowing he sounded like he was saying something that was impossible._

_"Yes. I love you." Faith said it with such conviction that he couldn't do anything other than believe her. But he found it hard to comprehend that someone could love him. Someone with his demons, his nightmares, his lack of family or knowledge of what it was like to be part of a family._

_"You are a caring and wonderful man G. You are fun to be around and you take care of me like no one outside of my family ever has. You make me smile and laugh and I feel completely safe with you. I can I only hope I do something similar for you."_

_Callen realised she had no idea how deep his feelings for her were. He could hear the doubt in her voice. He reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek; he hadn't even noticed when it fell because he was that preoccupied with the fact that she loved him. He didn't even remember when someone had told him that before._

_"You do, Faith. That and so much more. Don't ever doubt that."_

_Faith smiled. "So, will you come with me?" she asked._

_Callen was stunned when she didn't push anymore about how he felt for her. It wasn't that he thought she was pushy, but he knew how she felt about commitment and this was a perfect opportunity for her to question his intentions. He realised he wanted her to, or at least he wanted to make it clear to her what his were._

_"You are the most amazing creature I've met," Callen said. "You are so happy and bright and bubbly. You care so much about those around you and I've never heard an angry or mad word cross your lips, not even when you were being pounced on by a muddy puppy."_

_Faith caught her lip with her teeth again, still clearly nervous, though he saw her eyes sparkle at the memory of Goldie in the park that time before he'd even met her. Callen brushed his thumb over her lip to release it and continued. "I never thought that someone could love me. No one has said that to me, not that I can remember, at least not seriously. I don't-"_

_Faith cut him off this time with a finger to his lips. "I'm not looking for a declaration from you G. I just wanted you to know."_

_Callen shook his head and continued. "I know. The thought that you love me, that you want me for real. Having someone like you, it's something I've only ever dreamed of and the reality is so much better than that dream. I don't know how you did it, but you've made me want to be better, to want to stick around, to be here for you. I promise you that Faith, I will always be here for you. Because I've fallen in love with you too."_

_Callen watched as the happiness spread on her face, replacing the nervousness, as the tears shined in her eyes and as her cheek turned a definitely becoming shade of pink. She moved and kissed him, pulling back to whisper once again how she felt about him._

_"I love you, G. Will you stay tonight?"_

_Callen looked into her eyes and realised this was the logical next step, the physical side of the relationship that they'd been dancing around for so long. They both knew they wanted the other. Callen knew he'd never wanted someone anywhere near as much as he wanted Faith. But it was also different to what he'd felt before. It wasn't just about the physical act. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him, wanted it to be something special, not just about sex. So, even though his body was reacting to her words and her body and begging him to say yes, to take what was so willingly being offered and to give her just as much as she would give him, he shook his head._

_"Not tonight," Callen replied._

_Faith looked at him curiously. "Any particular reason?"_

_"Because I want to keep this night about this, about you telling me you love me, me telling you. It's a special night."_

_"And you think staying would spoil that?" She frowned, still confused but trying to understand._

_"No, not spoil." Callen grinned. "But since I've been looking forward to being with you for so long, I figure that I'll remember that more than anything else and I really don't want to have this memory clouded by anything else, no matter how great those clouds will be."_

_Faith grinned back. "You have a lot of confidence about that don't you?"_

_"About what it is going to be like between us?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Course I do. I have since we first kissed and given how spectacular that was, I know that the rest will be too."_

_Faith stroked his face and slipped her hand behind his head, lowered her lips to brush across his and then pulled back to look at him again._

_"I repeat, G Callen, you are a wonderful man."_

_Callen carefully moved her off his lap and stood up. "Definitely a man, and one who really needs to go before his good intentions fly out the window."_

_"Not going to stay for the movie?" Faith asked, obviously disappointed that he was leaving early._

_"Not sure I can trust myself around you right now," Callen admitted._

_"What if I promise to behave?" she asked._

_"Your word as a pixie?" Callen teased._

_Her look turned serious. "My word as the woman who loves you with her whole heart. Nothing will happen tonight."_

_Callen reached out and cupped her face and kissed her as she had just kissed him._

_"I'll stay for a movie… and I'll come with you this weekend."_

**_End of flashback._**

"What happened when you met her family?" Sam asked.

Callen looked at Sam and glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. He thought for a moment and realised that talking about Faith felt good. He hadn't talked about her for so long. It was therapeutic. Wouldn't Nate love to hear him admit that.

"I was nervous like I'd never been before. I knew about them. Faith had talked about them often, but I'd never gone with her to her family gatherings. She'd offered for me to join them, but I always managed to have something on, or work."

Callen lent back and looked at the ceiling, one with no cracks or peeling paint.

"She drove. She said she didn't want me to take us in the opposite direction…."

**_Flashback_**

_Callen reached out his hand for the keys as they walked to her car. It wasn't a demanding thing; he just knew she preferred not to drive if she had a choice. He frowned slightly when she didn't put the keys in his hands as she usually did and he turned to face her._

_"Sorry, I'm driving today," she said as she walked around and opened the door for him._

_"Why? You don't like driving." Callen stood there as he waited for her answer._

_"I don't want to risk you heading in the opposite direction. You're nervous G." Faith stepped up close to him and slipped her arms around his neck, raising up on her toes so she was closer to his height. "You don't have to be. I'll be there with you all the time and you've already met Max and Tim."_

_"I've met them on an investigation, not as your boyfriend."_

_Faith grinned. "Can I let you in on another secret?" she asked mischievously._

_"What?" Callen tightened his arms around her as she lent close to his ear._

_"It's a first for them too. I haven't taken a boyfriend home before."_

_Callen's eyes went wide at the implications. He knew she'd dated, knew there hadn't been anyone who'd stuck around long enough and that after a while, she'd held back, made her intentions clear, as she had done with him and that most of the guys had run a mile, faster than a Ferrari on an empty straight street after she had. He hadn't expected though to find out she'd never taken anyone home before._

_"Why not?" His nerves disappeared as curiosity got the better of him._

_"Simple. They weren't you and I've never loved anyone like I do you."_

_"Because they didn't stick around?"_

_Faith shrugged. "Maybe if they had of, it might have developed into something more but they didn't. With you it was almost instant." She stopped there and her cheeks flushed._

_"Something you haven't told me?"_

_Faith turned her head away slightly, her cheeks flushing even more._

_"Faith," Callen said gently, encouraging her to look back to him._

_"I fell in love with you when you came into the shop that first time." She shrugged, as if she was trying to make it out to be no big deal._

_"Why?" Callen asked._

_"You spoke pixie. Takes a really special guy to be willing to have that kind of conversation, especially with a girl he doesn't know."_

_Callen smiled. "But I already knew you." He moved his hand and gently brushed a finger over her eyes. "Here, that day I caught you in the park. I could see exactly what kind of woman you were then, just by looking in your eyes. It was like I could see right into your soul."_

_They were both quiet for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes, he saw her in them, just as he had that day, only this time he could see the love for him in them as well._

_"I don't deserve you, Faith." He could hear the sadness in his tone. "You're way too good for me."_

_"No, G. I'm perfect for you, just as you are for me," she said, her voice filled with love and care for him._

_"How do you know that?" Callen asked._

_"Because if we weren't, then we wouldn't be about to get in the car and go to see my family. They are extremely important to me and I don't share them with just anyone."_

_._

_._

_._

_Callen stepped out of the car when they arrived at Faith's parents' home. It was a two storey, old fashioned place that, if it were at all possible, radiated laughter. As odd as that thought was, given the kind of woman Faith was, it didn't surprise him because he couldn't imagine her growing up somewhere that wasn't filled with laughter._

_Faith looked over at him from the other side of the car as she too got out. She smiled at him._

_"I promise G, they don't bite. And Goldie's not going to be here either so no muddy paws to worry about."_

_When he didn't move, Faith came around and took his hand in hers, gently tugging him away from the car and up the path. Halfway up she stopped and stood in front of him, looking up at him earnestly._

_"G," she said softly, "I know you are nervous. I wish you weren't. They are going to love you."_

_"Yeah," he said disbelief in his voice. "You really think I'm going to get that lucky?" She loved him and that was unbelievable in itself, not that he was going to turn his back on it or anything. He'd grab it with both hands and hold onto her for as long as she was willing to have him._

_"Yes," she stated, just as confidently and firmly as she had when she'd reiterated that she loved him the other night._

_Callen pulled his gaze from the house and back down to her. She smiled at him and his heart did that funny little leap that it always did when she looked at him like that. He hoped it would never stop because it reminded him just how much he loved her too._

_She stood up on her toes and kissed him, not just a brush but a real, deep and passionate kiss. His arms went around her and before he knew it, he forgot where they were, forgot to breathe. He just wanted more of her. She pulled back and grinned._

_"Much better. Come on," Faith said and moved away, grabbed his hand and quickly dragged him the rest of the way to the front door before his mind could get over the kiss and its effect on him._

_The door opened and there stood her father, James. Callen swallowed nervously as Faith introduced them. Her father seemed a nice guy, shook his hand and allowed them in. There was no stern warnings or evil eyes or suspicious looks that suggested her father knew what Callen had just been thinking about before the door opened._

_The next thing Callen knew though, he was being whisked away by Max as Faith was taken to the living room by her father. He looked back at her and saw the shock on her face but neither of them could do anything about it._

_Max led them into the kitchen and grabbed two beers out of the fridge._

_"So … You're Faith's boyfriend?"_

_"Yeah. Thanks," Callen added when Max handed him one of the beers._

_"Scared yet?"_

_"Of?"_

_"The family," Max added before taking a drink._

_Callen realised this could potentially be a bonding moment here with Faith's brother and knowing how she cared about him, he gathered up his courage._

_"Not scared. Terrified," he admitted._

_Max grinned. "Glad to hear it. Hurt her, I promise you, it won't just be me you'll have to worry about. Between Dad, Tim and Joey we'll find you … and hurt you."_

_Max was the oldest, then came Joey, then Faith with Tim being the youngest._

_"I don't doubt that," Callen admitted._

_Max stepped over closer to Callen and unconsciously he stepped back a little. Max chuckled. "Welcome to the family, G," he said as he patted him on the back and directed him out to the living room, where Faith was waiting._

_She looked over at him nervously and mouthed, "Are you okay?"_

_Callen winked at her to reassure her that he was fine._

_._

_._

_._

_Later that night, after he'd met the rest of the family and they were in their room, Faith asked him more directly what happened._

_"G, please tell me Max hasn't scared you off."_

_Callen smiled. She was seriously worried about this. He stepped up close and pulled her into his arms._

_"If Max had scared me off, do you really think I'd be in here with you?"_

_Faith's mother, Martha, had put them in the same room. Faith's old room, with just the one bed. Neither of them had complained or said anything when she'd directed Callen there with their luggage._

_Faith slipped her arms around him and rested her ear against his chest. He smiled at that. She did it often. Claimed she liked listening to the sound of his heart beating._

_"If you don't want to be in here…" she trailed off._

_"I do want to be in here with you. Just don't get any ideas, little pixie. Our first time together isn't going to be with the threat of any of your family walking in on us."_

_Faith giggled. "There is a lock on the door you know."_

_"I noticed."_

_She looked up at him. "Not enough though?"_

_"I want you all to myself. It'll happen soon enough. I can wait," Callen admitted softly to her, before he lowered his head. "Though it's not going to stop me kissing you."_

_"Good," she whispered as she moved to brush her lips over hers. "That would be very disappointing for me if I didn't get to kiss you all weekend."_

_"Can't have that now," Callen added just before he kissed her._

**_End of flashback._**

"You had a good weekend meeting the family I take it," Sam said.

Callen smiled. "Yeah. I met them all, including two year old Becca. She was so cute and adorable and wanting me to be a fairy for her."

Callen shook his head at the memory, remembering how easily Becca had managed to convince him to be a fairy, though with Faith's help, he had at least been allowed to be a male fairy. Becca had looked up at him with eyes so like Faith's, not in colour though, just in the sparkle and he was hers. Anything she wanted him to do he would. He'd ended up being the favourite to read her stories whenever they stayed and, whilst he was pleased when she'd moved out of the pixie/fairy stage, he wasn't quite sure whether that was easier than being the horse/dog/cow or whatever animal it was she wanted to ride, at least until she was four when she seemed to be more happy to play games with him that didn't always involve him being a prop!

"You? A Fairy? Complete with wings and a skirt?" Sam remarked and then laughed out loud at the look on Callen's face that told Sam he was right.

"I want to see photos of that," Sam added. Callen shook his head and made a mental note to always have a camera handy anytime Sam was around kids, especially when he eventually had his own.

"Don't have any." It was close to the truth. He didn't though he knew Martha did.

Sam looked over at him seriously this time. "So they were like family to you?"

"Yeah, Sam. They were. I got on really well with them all, loved them too and they did me. When Faith died," Callen ran his hands through his short hair. "I couldn't do it Sam. I couldn't handle being around them. Especially Becca. She looked so much like Faith and had the same bubbly personality. I just couldn't. I was scared I'd go off at them and I didn't want to do that. Didn't want to hurt them anymore than they already were."

Callen thought for a moment before continuing, "I think I felt like I didn't deserve them, like it was my fault that Faith wasn't around anymore."

"How did she die G?"

Callen looked at Sam. "Heart attack. It was quick."

"Then it wasn't your fault."

"I know that Sam, but I'd promised her I'd always take care of her and I felt like I'd failed."

"Tell me about Christmas with her," Sam prompted. It was obvious he was trying to move the conversation away from sad times.

Callen smiled and remembered his first Christmas with her. He'd moved in with her after they'd been together for four months. Things had progressed before that, but they'd taken each step slowly, making sure they were both ready for what came next. He wasn't big on Christmas but he already knew she loved it. The first day of December that first Christmas was one he'd never forget. It was his first exposure to just how Christmasy she was.

**_Flashback_**

_It was 6am when the alarm went off. At least Callen thought it was the alarm. The sound was wrong though. Why was his alarm sounding like 'Jingle Bells'?_

_He frowned and reached over to turn it off, but it wasn't his alarm. That was when he heard the giggle from the other side of the bed and rolled over to look at Faith._

_She was sitting up, in a nightdress that wasn't what she'd gone to sleep in and sitting on her side of the bed._

_"What's going on?" Callen asked sleepily._

_"Time to wake up. I've got a challenge for you," Faith replied brightly._

_"What kind of challenge?"_

_She smiled and lent across to kiss him, which he made the most of and tumbled her on top of him, his arms stopping her getting away._

_"Good morning," Callen said when he stopped kissing her._

_"Good morning," she whispered, her cheeks a delicate pink and she didn't try and pull away. He knew that pink, it was slightly different to her embarrassed pink. He was tempted to roll her over and continue, but he remembered she seemed so excited about something._

_"The challenge," he prompted._

_She smiled cheekily. "You'll have to get up for it."_

_"I gathered that much. Do I get to come back to bed later?"_

_Faith raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Depends on how quickly you can fulfil the challenge. Take too long and I'll have to get ready for work and we won't have the time."_

_Callen got out of bed quickly and looked over at her. "Better tell me then."_

_Faith moved to the door of their bedroom and as he caught up with her, she took his hand and led him to the living room._

_"Somewhere, in this room is one thing related to Christmas. You need to find it."_

_"Something related to Christmas?" Callen repeated it._

_"Yep," Faith nodded. "It's day one of the Twelve Days of Christmas."_

_Callen frowned, slightly confused. "Aren't they supposed to end on Christmas Day?" he asked._

_"Not my version. Come on G. Don't want to keep a girl waiting for what you promised do you?"_

_Callen quickly pulled her into his arms. "Don't want to keep you waiting," he specified. She was the only girl he was interested in._

_She grinned happily. "Then it's time to start looking."_

_Reluctantly Callen let her go and looked around the room, reasonably confident he would find whatever it was she'd hidden._

_After five minutes, when he hadn't found anything new, or out of place, he turned and looked at her. "Hint?"_

_Faith smiled. "You can't see anything in this room related to Christmas?" she asked._

_Callen shook her head, still looking at her._

_"Are you sure?" Faith queried._

_"Yes, I'm…." Callen's eyes narrowed as he looked at her more carefully. "You cheeky little pixie." He stepped over to her and ran his fingers down her arms. Her nightdress; it was red and white and had snowflakes and mistletoe on it._

_"Actually it's elf around this time of year."_

_Callen looked curious and Faith explained._

_"My initial's . F. L. E. Turn them around you get ELF."_

_"So my pixie has turned into an elf just for Christmas?" Callen asked as he pulled her closer to him._

_"Depends whether you prefer me as a pixie or as an elf," she said as she wrapped her arms around him._

_"That will depend on whether I found what I was looking for on you. If I did, then perhaps I like the ideas the elf is coming up with." Callen brushed his lips over her cheek and felt her smile._

_"If you're talking about what I'm wearing then yes, you've solved today's challenge."_

_Her voice was a touch breathless as he made his way down her neck._

_"And you plan on doing this every day."_

_"Sounds good," she whispered._

_Callen lifted his head. "I was meaning the challenge."_

_Faith grinned, the pink still showing on her cheeks. "I was meaning both."_

_With that Callen picked her up and took her back to bed, thinking that Christmas was definitely going to be more enjoyable with her in his life._

**_End of flashback._**

"She hid things every day?"

Callen nodded. "It was something she used to do when she lived at home with her family. When I moved in with her, apparently she got all excited about finally being able to do it again."

"So what did she hide?" Sam asked curiously.

Callen wasn't about to answer that question properly. Some of the things she'd hidden that year had been on the intimate side, just between the two of them.

"It changed each year, but it always matched up number-wise with the song. And then we'd go to her parents on Christmas Eve, the whole family would be there. We'd decorate the tree that night, and wrap presents after the little kids were in bed. The tree would always be over flowing with presents. But you know what Sam, none of the presents were just fillers. Every single one of them had been thought out and chosen carefully. They were an amazingly close family who knew each other well."

"And they accepted you into it?"

"Yeah, from that very first day."

"And now you are going back to see them."

Callen nodded. He wasn't so nervous now he'd talked to Sam.

"G, if you want company, even just for the drive down, I'll come with you."

Callen looked over at his partner, his friend … his brother. "Thanks Sam. One day, I'll take you to meet them, but I think I need to do this on my own."

Sam nodded his understanding. "Just call if you need me though and I'll come."

Callen looked at the clock again. It was two am. He had no idea how the time had gone so quickly. Sam glanced over at it too.

"If you've got to drive tomorrow, you should get some sleep," Sam advised, "unless you want to talk some more."

"No, sleep will be good. Thanks Sam. For listening."

"Anytime G. Thanks for trusting me."

Callen nodded as he kicked off his shoes and settled on the couch. Sam threw a blanket at him that he picked up as he walked past one of the chairs on his way to his bedroom.

Comfortably settled on a couch he'd spent so much time on before, Callen thought about the coming day.

He knew it wouldn't be easy seeing them, but he needed to. He wanted to. They'd been one of only two families he'd felt accepted into, aside from his mismatched crazy team that is. The Rostoff's were the first, then the Everett family. Martha and James were like the parents he'd never had, Faith's brothers were the rascally brothers that sometimes he wasn't sure he wanted, though that was usually only when he was at the wrong end of some of their pranks. There had been one day when Faith had almost put a stop to that after one particular incident that had come close to him being injured. It was the first and only time he'd heard her yell at anyone. They'd been kicking the ball playing football and Joey had floored him hard with a tackle, taking the wind out of him as they'd crashed to the ground. If that had been all that had happened, Faith would have been fine, except when she'd come over to check on him, she'd noticed the sharp rock that was only an inch from his head and she'd flipped out. Callen had got up and pulled her away from Joey, fearing she was actually considering doing him physical harm, which was more than likely going to end up with her being hurt more than Joey.

**_Flashback_**

_"Faith," Callen said, pulling her away from her brother._

_"How could you be so irresponsible?" she yelled._

_Callen quickly pulled her around to face him. Her face was white, except her cheeks that were blazing most definitely with anger._

_He could see in her eyes she was scared._

_"Faith, come with me," Callen said firmly._

_"But-"_

_"Come with me," he repeated._

_She followed as he pulled her over to a tree, far enough away to give them some privacy._

_"What was that about?" he asked._

_"You could have been hurt," she said, her voice shaking a little._

_"It was an accident. Joey wasn't trying to hurt me."_

_"He should have checked the field before playing," she said._

_"We did. All of us," Callen replied and saw her shoulders drop slightly as the anger went out of her a little._

_"Come on Faith. What's this really about? You've been acting odd all day today."_

_"Odd?" She looked at him, her facial expressions telling him he was pushing it with that comment. "You think I've been acting odd? Just because I told my brother off?"_

_"No," Callen shook his head. "Because I've never heard you raise your voice like that, not in the year and a half we've been together. That and you haven't been yourself since you woke up this morning. You've been quiet." Faith looked away from him and he realised he was right, that it wasn't just him reading too much into things. She usually woke up all bubbly and excited when there was a day planned with her family. This morning she was very different._

_Callen turned her head back to him and looked in her eyes again, hoping this time he could really see what was wrong. It was then he saw it. She was still scared. Callen frowned as he tried to figure out what from._

_"What's worrying you?" he asked when he couldn't come up with anything. "Faith please, tell me."_

_"You," she whispered softly._

_"What about me?"_

_"You could have been hurt," she replied._

_"It was just an accident," Callen repeated. Faith shook her head._

_"Not today. Thursday."_

_Thursday? Callen thought for a moment and suddenly realisation dawned on him. He'd slipped up; told her a little more about an investigation than he had meant to. He knew how much she disliked guns and because, even now, she still shuddered at the memory of that day at her shop, he'd avoid mentioning anything about them. He and his partner had gone to pick up a suspect, who'd decided it was better to shoot at them then be taken in for questioning. His partner had caught a bullet graze on his leg. Callen had been late and he'd called to tell her that he was just taking Lawrence home because he couldn't drive. He hadn't wanted Faith to worry about him being late. She'd asked what happened and it was then that he'd told her the truth. She hadn't said anything about it and he'd even forgotten he'd mentioned it._

_"Why didn't you say something?" Callen asked, as he pulled her into his arms. He felt her shudder a little and choke back a sob._

_"Because … Because I didn't want to know how close you were. But I can't stop thinking about it. What if it had been you instead? What if it hadn't just been a graze?"_

_Callen tilted her head up to look at him._

_"I have too much to live for. I'm not going to let anything happen to me," he assured her._

_"Accidents happen G. I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered as she buried her head in his chest._

_"You won't have to find out. You're stuck with me."_

_"Forever?"_

_"Forever," he promised._

_Faith lifted her head on her own this time and looked up at him. "Can we go home now?"_

_Callen frowned. She usually hated leaving family get togethers early._

_She smiled softly. "I need you. Need it to be just you and me. Please."_

**_End of flashback._**

Callen hadn't realised when he'd made that promise just how accurate it would end up being. Because he was with her forever; her forever.

He wasn't sure how he felt about what happened when someone died. There was a part of him that hoped whatever came was just a feeling, like the happiest parts of your life without the sad bits. Another part hoped you had the chance to watch over those you cared about; maybe even keep them safe somehow. Then there was the part of him that didn't believe there was anything out there. That what you had here, what you made of your life now, was what counted. He'd promised Faith he would always be there for her and he'd kept that promise. She'd made him into a better man, one who finally knew what family really meant. Now, maybe he'd get another chance to use that. To be there for others as he'd been there for her and she'd been there for him. A chance at a family of his own making.

With that thought settling comfortably in his mind, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~o


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N – Well, the delightful ride of this Christmas Story is about to come to an end. _

_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and encouragement. It has made this story extra delightful for me._

_I hope you all have a fantastic New Year and a great 2011. _

_This year has been very interesting for me, having only been on FF since April, but I've had so much encouragement from a lot of you, some amazing tips and help with my writing which has made a huge difference and I have definitely felt welcomed here. _

_So without further rambling by yours truly, here is the final chapter. Enjoy._

_04/01/2011 - Thanks to alix33 for pointing out a few important missing words. I've updated that here.  
_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

**Chapter 10**

It was five pm, New Year's Eve, and Callen was sitting in his car looking at the house he hadn't set foot in in over five years – if you didn't count his dream the other night that was. It still looked the same; still looked like the fun, loving family home that it had been. The garden was beautiful but simple, easily kept and hardy enough to handle the kids who had run around and through it over the years.

Callen watched the shadows that were cast across the curtains from the lights inside as people moved in front of them. He sat there wondering just what he would say to them. He'd only spoken to Martha on the phone, but there were the others. James, Max, Joey, Tim. He really didn't know what he would tell them.

And then there was Becca.

Whilst she wasn't the only little one from the time he'd been here, the other two, William and Jessie, had been too young to really know him back then. William was Becca's little brother who she loved to bits, he'd only been three months when Callen had left. Jessie was Joey's little girl. She'd been one. At least there were two people in that house that he hadn't hurt. Even though he hadn't been as close to their wives and Tim's girlfriend, they'd still considered him part of the family and he was assuming that leaving had hurt them too, just a little.

Callen put his head back against the seat and wondered what the hell he was doing? Five years was a long time. What if it was too long? What if he hurt them again? If he couldn't do this after all? Callen's hand reacted of its own accord, the instinct to run and not get hurt sweeping through him as his hand went to the keys in the ignition. He was about to start the car and leave, but Tabby flashed across his mind and Callen stopped. He thought about Tabby and Alyssa, thought about the dream, the look in Alyssa's eyes when she'd indicated that she wanted to see where this would go too. He remembered when Tabby had crawled into his lap for a hug that night and whispering that she liked him. And his promise that he would see them again.

Callen's hand dropped from the keys. He needed to do this, not just for himself, not just for the family he'd left behind, but for the family he wanted for his future. One that would include the people in the house that he was currently sitting outside of, if his hopes were fulfilled. Because he didn't want to walk away from them again.

Callen glanced to the house and smiled. He'd had so much fun in that house; and not just because of Faith. It was because it was his family behind those walls, even if he hadn't seen them for a long time. Callen reached for his keys again, this time to take them out. He opened his door and stepped onto the footpath, closed the door and locked it. He turned and stared at the house as he took a deep breath.

"Was wondering how long it would take you to get out of the car," a voice said from nearby. Callen spun around and saw Max standing by a tree, just behind where Callen had parked his car. He hadn't even noticed him.

"Max. Hi."

Max stepped over to him. Callen could see the tension in him.

"G. I'd say it's nice to see you again, but I'm not sure yet."

Max stopped and studied him. "Why are you here G? I want to know what your intentions are. Mum's told me about your phone call and I get it. I get that you were hurting, that being around us was going to hurt. But five years G? I hope you don't think you can walk in there and not have a few questions to answer."

Callen shook his head. "I don't Max. I know I hurt everyone by not coming back. I just couldn't do it."

Max continued to look at him, keeping whatever he was feeling off his face.

"It's this simple," Max told him. "You want to go in there, that's fine. But unless you can promise me that when you leave you will be back, that you won't disappear like you did last time, then I'm sorry, I won't be able to let you go in. I can't let you hurt them that again."

"Max, that's enough," a deep voice came from behind Callen.

Callen turned towards the familiar voice. James.

"G. Good to see you again Son," James said as he walked up to Callen and wrapped his arms around him in a hug that normally would have had Callen pulling away. Except that James gave Callen something he'd always secretly craved, that accepted feeling from a father. Gibbs came close to being able to give him that, but the hug or affectionate displays weren't something they did. But Callen had changed over the last few days and returned the hug easier than he would have only last week. Returned it as easily as he used to. Maybe it wasn't so much that he'd changed but that he was finding his way back.

James let go, knowing Callen well enough to not hold on too long.

"We should go inside. The others are waiting."

"Dad," Max started. James held up a hand to stop Max. He turned to Callen.

"G, Max is right about one thing. You go inside, then you _will_ be back. Because this time, we're not letting you go. This time, if things get too hard, you will have us to help. We obviously didn't make everything clear enough to you last time. So I'll make it clear now."

James paused as Callen glanced away as the pain surfaced from losing Faith. He got control of it, pushed it back and then looked back to James. Only then did James continue.

"You are family. Families help each other through everything. _Everything_ G. Do you understand?"

Callen nodded. "I don't know what's going to happen. I just know I want this to work," he admitted. "I can't guarantee I won't want to run and disappear. It's what I've done most of my life." This wasn't anything new to them. They knew his history, knew about his childhood and his work. He'd opened up to them more than anyone.

"Then just promise us one thing," Max said.

Callen turned to him, "What?"

"That you will let us help. That if things get too much, you'll tell us and let us help you through it."

Callen looked at Max carefully. The blank look he'd had on his face, not letting the emotions through was gone and Callen could see that Max did still care about him. Callen didn't know what to say so he just nodded.

"Well then," James said, "Let's get you inside." James turned toward the house and Callen followed with Max coming up behind. There was a squeal and James jumped out of the way just before Callen was attacked by a dark haired girl who threw herself at him. Callen's arms went around her as she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck; the force which she launched herself at him sent them both spinning around.

"Uncle G, you're back!" the excited voice rang loudly in his ear and he couldn't help but smile.

"Becca," he whispered. Callen stopped them spinning and managed to set her down on her feet, before he looked down out her. Callen smiled again.

"Hi Uncle G," Becca said with a huge bright smile on her face.

"Hi Becca."

"I've missed you."

Callen reached out to tuck a wayward curl behind her ear. "I've missed you too."

She really was getting more like Faith.

Becca grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house. Callen couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips at her enthusiasm. He hadn't expected it. As they stepped through the door Becca squealed out, "He's here. He's here."

Martha stepped through a doorway and Becca turned to face her. "Grandma! He's here!"

"I know Becca. I can see that." Martha then turned her attention to Callen. The look on her face almost brought Callen to tears. It was the same as before he'd left. Full of love, acceptance, care and concern. Martha moved over closer to him.

"Welcome home G," she said softly as she waited for him to make the choice about a hug. She always had when he'd first arrived for each visit. She hadn't wanted to push anything on him, so she'd held back and let him make the first move. Once that had happened though, she'd hug him whenever she felt he needed it. And she'd always been right.

Callen stepped over and hugged her. "Thank you Martha. It's good to be back." He closed his eyes against the tears as he held onto her tight. This did feel like home still. The house, the people. The hug. Somehow this family managed to put so much into such a simple gesture.

The hug was interrupted by a tugging on his arm.

"Come on Uncle G, you've got to see William. He's grown so much."

Martha smiled as she let him go and Becca dragged him away again.

The next hour was spent playing with Becca, William and Jessie. Thankfully, without a fairy costume in sight. There were a couple of other additions to the family since he'd left but they were a little younger and wary of him. Tim and Joey were happy to see him, though he had a feeling he was going to end up with a chat from Tim. The wives, all three of them now as Tim had married his girlfriend, were also happy enough to see him, though they did hold back a little, especially Becca's mum.

Before Callen knew it, it was time eat and he found himself seated between Becca and Martha at a large dining table that had obviously been extended since he'd been here last. There was a slight twinge in his heart that Faith wasn't here too but again, as with talking to Sam about Faith last night, it wasn't as painful as he remembered it to be.

When it was time for Becca to go to bed, she begged him to tuck her in and read her a story. It wasn't something he had to think about. He wanted to do it and when she came downstairs after she was ready for bed to say goodnight to everyone, Callen willingly followed her upstairs. Becca sat on the bed, a storybook in her hands. Callen sat down next to her but she didn't hand it to him. She didn't look at him either.

"Becca, what's wrong?" Callen asked.

Becca looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I missed you Uncle G. You never came back."

Callen pulled her into his lap, even though at nine she was almost too big, and held her tight.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back. I couldn't."

Becca nodded her head. "Grandma told me that it hurt you when Aunty Faith died. But it hurt us too."

"I know." Callen felt his heart break at the pain he heard in Becca's voice; hated himself for being the cause of some of it. He also knew she wasn't trying to do that, she was just telling him the truth.

Then Becca confused him completely when she put her arms around his neck, squeezed tight and said, "I knew you'd come back."

Callen pulled back and looked at her. "You knew? How?"

Her eyes flicked away briefly before coming back to his. "Aunty Faith," she admitted somewhat reluctantly.

Callen frowned and Becca continued. "I used to dream about her. Still do sometimes. She'd tell me you'd be back, when you could. That you were sad and didn't want to make us sadder."

Becca rested her head on his shoulder and Callen breathed in that childish scent from some fruity shampoo that she'd used earlier.

"Faith always knew me better than I thought," Callen admitted softly. It was pretty close to one of the reasons he hadn't been back.

"You didn't think you would?" Becca asked, a touch of curiosity and sadness to her tone.

"I didn't know. I just knew it hurt so badly and I ran from it and tried to forget. Then it was so long, that I told myself you'd all have forgotten me." Becca deserved the truth and he gave it to her in what he hoped were words she could understand, ones that wouldn't hurt her anymore.

Becca shook her head. "Never," she said with such conviction. She moved off his lap and the bed and knelt down on the floor as she pulled something out from under the bed.

She sat back down next to him and handed him a book. It looked like a diary.

"I wrote to you, in here, cause I didn't know where to send it. It made me feel a little better, like you were still here."

Callen looked at her, so like Faith except with green eyes instead of grey.

"I'm so sorry Becca."

"You're back now right? You won't leave again."

Callen saw the tears in her eyes, felt matching ones in his own. "I'm back. I don't live here, I'm in LA, but I promise you Becca, I'll be around. I won't leave like that again."

Callen grinned to himself. It had to be Becca that got that promise out of him so easily. She was just like Faith. She held his heart in her hands and he would do anything for her.

Becca handed him the diary. "I want you to have this. You can read it or get rid of it, but they were for you, so." She gave a small shrug as she finished.

Callen took it from her hands and then hugged her again. "Thank you. I will read them. Now, don't I have a story to read to you?"

Becca grinned. "More than one. You've got a lot to catch up on, Uncle G."

Callen shook his head but couldn't resist grinning back. "Two then."

"I'm keeping track by the way. I'll let you know when you've finally caught up."

Becca handed him the book and moved back up the bed. Callen moved to sit next to her and Becca settled herself in his arms. Just like she always had for story-time.

Before he could start though, she had another question. "Uncle G, have you… I mean is there … Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked tentatively.

"Not yet. But there's someone I'm interested in."

Becca looked up. "Would I like her?"

Callen smiled. "It's entirely possible you would. She's got a little girl who's almost seven who I am sure you would like."

"Will I get to meet them?" Becca's eyes lit up as she asked and Callen chuckled.

"I've only just met her myself, give me a chance okay."

Becca turned serious for just a moment. "Aunty Faith would want you to be happy, you know."

Her comment made him wonder just what Faith had been telling her in her dreams.

"I know. So, how about we get to this story?"

Becca smiled and settled back against him.

She was asleep before the end of the second story. Probably because it had been a long one, but Callen had kept reading even after he knew she was asleep.

Callen set the books aside and just stayed where he was for a while whilst Becca slept in his arms. He remembered doing this with her when she was little. Remembered the first time she'd fallen asleep when he'd read to her.

_**Flashback**_

_Callen looked up and saw Faith standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and smiling at him. He smiled back and carefully moved the sleeping Becca off his chest and slipped off the bed, laying her down carefully on the pillow and tucking her in. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and moved quietly to the door, closing it gently behind him._

_Callen looked at Faith and pulled her into his arms. "What's that look for?" he asked softly as he looked into her eyes. He saw the nervousness flare in them, then determination. He was very curious about what she was thinking._

"_You're going to make a great dad one day G," she admitted in a whisper._

_Callen smiled and lowered his head, capturing her lips with his in a long, slow and sweet kiss. When it was over, he pulled back and looked in her eyes, trying hard to ignore the pink in her cheeks and what he knew it meant._

"_Just as long as you're the mum by my side."_

_Faith's eyes went wide in surprise and then she smiled and kissed him again. Not as slow and sweet, but heated and full of love._

_**End of Flashback.**_

That night after they'd gone to bed, they'd curled up together and talked about kids for the first time.

Callen moved carefully so as not to disturb Becca and tucked her in, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he had always done; as he had done with Tabby the other night.

He picked up the diary with careful fingers and quietly left the room. He slipped past the living room where everyone was chatting and laughing and went out the back to sit on the steps that led off the deck to the backyard.

Callen looked down at the book in his hand, not quite sure if now was the time to read it or not. He opened to the first page and saw the child-like hand writing 'I miss Aunty Faith and I miss you Uncle G.' Some of the letters were backwards and they were of varying different sizes, yet even though the words hurt to read, it was still one of the most beautiful things he'd seen. Callen felt the tears push against the backs of his eyes and when he heard the door close behind him he quickly shut the book and blinked them away.

Max sat down next to him, handing him a beer, which he took gratefully.

"So, she gave it to you then," Max said.

Callen looked at him. "You knew she was writing this?" he asked as he held up the book.

Max nodded. "It seemed to help her and she seemed to want to keep it a secret. I knew about it. Occasionally read it, just to make sure she was okay."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Max continued.

"I'm glad you're back G. I really am. I don't know exactly what you went through when Faith died, but I have an idea and I understand why you didn't want to come back. At least a little."

"What do you mean?" Callen asked confused.

"Gayle. We almost lost her a couple of years ago."

"What happened?" Callen asked. Gayle was Max's wife, Becca's mother.

"Heart attack."

Callen felt the breath get sucked out of him at those two words. Not again.

Max continued. "For the first few days, when we didn't know whether she'd make it or not, I couldn't face Bec or Will. I was too scared, didn't want them to see it."

Max took a drink and Callen waited silently, knowing how difficult it was to talk about things like this.

"After three days, Mum and Dad brought the kids to the hospital. I was furious with them. Mum took me aside and told me they needed to be there, needed to see Gayle, needed me." Max let out a sad chuckle. "I protested but Mum just looked at me; you know the look."

"I know," Callen agreed with a soft smile. Martha's trademark look when she knew she was right was well known. The good thing about Martha was she didn't overuse it. Just pulled it out on the most important occasions.

"She told me Bec had woken her up crying that morning. She was scared Gayle was going to die like Faith. God, I was floored by that." Max rubbed a hand over his face as he continued. "I had no idea Bec knew Faith had a heart attack. We'd never told her the details. She must have overheard sometime and then when she heard Gayle had the same thing…" Max trailed off as tears choked up his voice.

"Anyway," Max said after another drink and a shake of his head. "I just wanted you to know I do understand a little."

"Max I'm so sorry you went through that. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

Callen couldn't help the tiny bit of jealousy that flared that Gayle had made it yet Faith hadn't. He accepted that it was probably a perfectly normal reaction and pushed it back quickly.

"You're here now. Just stick around and we'll call it even," Max said, his tone light, though Callen knew the words were serious.

Callen grinned. "Don't have a choice now. Becca made me promise. I swear she's a cross between your mother and Faith."

Max chuckled softly. "You have no idea, but man, I am glad you're gonna be around when she starts dating."

"That's ages away though right?" Not that Callen was planning on disappearing but Becca was only nine.

"She ended up with ten valentines this year. Seriously G, I've got no idea what I'm going to do when some boy comes to pick her up on her first date."

"If you need help setting up surveillance, I know the perfect woman for the job," Callen replied.

"Yeah?" Max asked as he looked over at Callen.

"She's my boss. I swear it's entirely possible she could have cameras everywhere before Becca even decides what she's going to wear."

"Seriously? She'd do that for you?"

Callen grinned. "I have no idea whether she'd do that for me, but I have no doubt that she could pull it off if she wanted to."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind. Come on G, let's go join the party."

They stood up and went inside to join the others. There was still a while to go before midnight but the time went quickly and before Callen knew it, they were counting down to the clock striking twelve.

As it did and the couples kissed at midnight, Callen slipped away out to the deck. He lent his arms on the railing and looked up at the stars.

"Happy New Year G," came her quiet voice from beside him.

He didn't turn; he wanted her to stay.

"Happy New Year, Faith."

"She likes you. You should call her."

"Who?" Though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Alyssa. Call her. Let her make you happy again," Faith's voice pleaded gently with him.

Callen smiled and nodded. She always knew him well, even now. "I will," he promised her.

"Now G," she said firmly. "Start the New Year with her."

Callen was tempted to turn then but didn't because he knew she really wasn't there. She couldn't be. She was just the voice of reason inside his head. A voice he was finally hearing again after years of shutting it out along with the pain. But when he was positive he felt her breath whisper past his ear as she said her next words he couldn't stop himself.

"You're right about Tabby. I would have adored her on sight!"

Callen turned but there was no one there. After a moment, when his heart settled again, he smiled and pulled out his phone. He found her number that Hetty had given him a couple of days ago. Just in case he wanted to call her. It was later in Salt Lake City but he was going to do it anyway.

"Happy New Year G," she answered sounding quite sleepy

"Happy New Year to you too. How did you know it was me?" Callen asked.

Her voice was so familiar to him now. He was sure he'd be able to pick it out of a crowded room.

"Caller ID. Hetty gave me your number. You do know it's late here, right?"

"I know. But it's only just gone twelve here. What did you do for New Year?" he asked, though he did feel a little guilty for waking her up, even though he'd known he would be before he'd even called.

"Tabby wanted to be awake for it so we set the alarm and went to bed early."

"So you've only just gone back to sleep?"

"I wasn't asleep yet."

Her voice was soft and quiet and Callen wanted nothing more than to be there beside her, hearing it in person rather than through a phone.

"I miss both of you," Callen admitted.

"We miss you too G," she replied and he felt his heart warm with her words.

"Mummy, is that G?" Callen heard Tabby's voice softly over the phone.

"Yeah. Did you want to say hi?"

"Hi. Happy New Year G," came that other little familiar voice in his ear. He smiled.

"Happy New Year Tabby. Go back sleep. I'll see you soon," Callen promised her again.

"When?" she asked, though it was cut off with a yawn.

"Your birthday."

"Not sooner?" she asked with a little plea.

Callen chuckled, so did Alyssa.

"You never know, but at the least it will be then. Goodnight Tabby."

"Goodnight G."

"Sorry about that," Alyssa said. "She keeps asking when we are going to see you again."

"When would you like to see me again?" Callen asked, his heart thudding in his chest, hopeful about the answer.

There was a pause for a moment before she said, "Whenever you're ready for us."

"I'm ready now," Callen said softly, knowing he was. Ready for her, ready for Tabby, ready for everything that came with it, including Hetty. "I just don't know whether I can get there sooner."

If things were quiet after New Year, he could probably swing a few days holiday. But that would depend on whether there were any cases that came up over this weekend. Which unfortunately tended to happen when things got out of hand at New Year celebrations, some of which led to more than simple accidents.

"It's okay G. We're not going anywhere. You come find us when you can. Tabby's goes back to school soon otherwise I'm pretty sure we'd be back there before her birthday."

"Sleep well, Ally," Callen said.

"You too, G. Happy New Year."

"It has been." He disconnected the call and looked at the sky again. So many stars, so many possibilities. His life had that again. A bright, sparkly possible future.

"Ally. Pretty name. Do I take it she's a pretty girl too?" a voice asked from behind.

Callen turned to see Martha standing in the doorway. She stepped forward to him. "You were gone when I looked around for you in there. Glad you are still here."

"I won't disappear again, Martha. I'm back. I promise," Callen said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy New Year G."

"Happy New Year."

Martha leant against the railing with him and looked at the sky.

"So… Ally? What's she like?" Martha asked.

This was weird, talking to Martha about someone other than Faith.

"G, she'd want you to move on. To be happy. We all do," Martha assured him.

Callen went back to his previous position resting on his arms, next to her.

"She's the opposite in looks to Faith. She's not quite as mischievous, though her daughter makes up for that. She's fun, caring and an amazing mum."

"She has a little girl. Very nice. What's her name?" There was definite approval in Martha's tone and Callen relaxed.

"Tabitha. Tabby. Becca wants to meet her already."

Callen couldn't help but smile over Becca's reaction to hearing about Tabby.

"I hope we all will." Martha looked over at him and continued. "You are still family G, even without Faith."

"I know."

"So, you know that when they get attached to you, they will also be part of us."

Callen grinned. "When huh?"

Martha grinned back. "You have good taste G. I have faith that you have chosen well."

"I only met her at Christmas."

"So?"

"You don't think that is too soon?" Callen asked her.

Martha shook her head. "It's never too soon when it's right."

They stood there quietly, a comfortable silence settling over them as they watched the stars together and everyone inside slowly went to bed. They were the last two to retire for the night, Martha cupping his face before she left him to get comfortable on the couch. "Be happy, G. That's all we've ever wanted for you."

Callen watched her walk up the stairs as he thought over the last week and the changes in him.

That was all he wanted too. And he already was. Because of a dream that felt like it had been real; because of a match-making little angel, a jolly Sam Santa, a technical non-scary future ghost, a dark haired pixie and two beautiful girls who actually wanted him in their life. Because of all that, he now had three families; his past, his current and his future one.

Three families that, if he had any say in the matter, would become one.

His.


End file.
